Días escolares, días inesperados
by KaguraSakata18
Summary: Después de escapar de todo lo que la atormentaba gracias a la ayuda de Gin-chan, Kagura comienza su nueva vida, en el mismo colegio de Ginpachi, pensando de que todo iría bien, pero luego de chocar con alguien inesperado cosas inesperadas pueden suceder. (AU Escolar)Fic OkiKaguKamui
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: ¿Quieres ser mi perra?**

Este fic transcurre en el mundo de la Secundaria Gintama

.

Kagura tiene 16, Okita tiene 17. Espero sea de su agrado

Era su primer día. Logró escapar de todo lo que la atormentaba. Estaba feliz de encontrarse con Ginpachi otra vez. El la ayudo en todo para que ella escape. Ahora, gracias a el, era su primer día en la nueva secundaria Gintama. Estaba feliz de poder empezar de nuevo. Entro al salón donde todos quedaron viéndola.

-Ok chicos. Hoy tenemos una compañera nueva. Ella viene de Iga,así que traten la bien. Y desde ya les digo, no la provoquen porque es muy.. Auchh..

-Gin_Chan te puedes callar de una ves y presentarme aru! Kagura lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza , lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Esta bien.. Aghh. Ella es Kagura Sakata, si se preguntan porque llevamos el mismo apellido, es porque soy su tutor y responsable. Sean amables con ella. Kagura, allí tienes un asiento libre, da lo mejor este año.

\- Si Gin_chan. Mucho gusto, espero llevarnos bien este año aru!- Con una sonrisa, Kagura hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a su nuevo lugar. Todos la miraron sorprendidos por su carácter con el profesor. Al escucharla hablar se dieron cuenta de que era extranjera. También porque tenia el cabello de color bermellón, este color no era muy común que digamos, era la primera chica con ese color tan llamativo

-Ya te dije que me llames Sensei, Kagura- Decía Ginpachi mientras comenzaba a tomar asistencia

Toda la clase transcurrió normal. Entendía todo perfectamente ya que Gin-Chan le explicaba en su casa desde que se mudó con el. Toco el timbre y Ginpachi salió del salón diciendo que no olviden la tarea. Kagura rió para dentro ya que a el no le interesa las tareas. Cuando los chicos se estaban por acercar a la nueva para conocerla mejor, el grito de una chica de larga cabellera negra irrumpió en el salón dando un grito.

-Kagura_Chan! Que alegría volver a verte! No sabes cuanto te extrañé

-Soyo_chan! Eres tu!-. Después de 2 años sin verse. Kagura corrió a abrazarla, estaba feliz de encontrarla aquí. -No sabes como te extrañe en estos 2 años! Kagura_chan estas hermosa! Te has convertido en toda una señorita- Soyo estaba mirándola de pies a cabeza, sorprendida del gran cambio de su amiga

-Soyo_chan no es para tanto, solo crecí un poco aru-Decía Kagura mientras se tocaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba-

-Como has estado aru? Y a tu hermano le va bien en la política?- Kagura mientras salían del salón tomadas del brazo Soyo comenzó a contarle todo lo que había hecho en esos 2 años sin verse, a lo que Kagura escuchaba atentamente Mientras se dirigían al jardín a comer su almuerzo

-Kagura_chan y tu que has hecho? Como has pasado estos 2 años en Iga?-Pregunto Soyo, lo que hizo que Kagura se ahogue con el zumo de naranja.

\- Soyo_chan, ya vuelvo, recordé que tengo que llevarle el almuerzo a Gin_chan, ya que se le olvidó por salir muy rápido de casa. Esperame aquí ya regreso- Decía Kagura mientras se alejaba corriendo. Kagura había escapado muy bien de esa pregunta. Ella no quería hablar de lo que había hecho en esos 2años que no se vieron. No quería recordar lo que había hecho junto a el. Lo quería olvidar para siempre.

Mientras corría buscando a Ginpachi, chocó con alguien, cayendo al piso sentada, haciendo que su falda se suba un poco mas arriba de sus muslos y se caigan sus gafas.

-Oye idiota, no te cruces en mi camino aru- Decía Kagura mientras se frotaba la cabeza

-Que dices idiota? Tu fuiste la que se me tiro encima, tanto te gusto? Pero si me acab..- Okita Sougo, el chico con él que había chocado, se quedo mudo al verla de esa forma. Una muchacha con un cabello largo color bermellón, unas largas, blancas, torneadas y bellas piernas y una exuberante delantera, que se podía ver a pesar de su uniforme de marinero. No podía creer que había una chica tan bella en la misma secundaria y nunca haberla visto. Tenia que haber estado ciego para no ver a una mujer como ella.

-Oye perra, eres nueva cierto? nunca te había visto por aquí. Pero no importa. Tengo un collar, quieres usarlo? Estoy seguro que te gustará-Soltó Sougo, con una sonrisa sádica, haciendo que los presentes los ignoren, ya que no les gustaría tener problemas con el. Kagura le dirigió una mirada furiosa. Lo que llamó la atención de Sougo. Nunca había visto unos ojos color océano tan penetrantes como los de ella.

-bastardo sádico. A quien llamas perra, chihuahua?- Le contestó Kagura furiosa, levantándose acomodándose su falda y sus gafas- Es que estas en celo? Si estas buscando una perra a quien golpear, vete al distrito rojo, ahí encontrarás las perras que desees aru. No te metas conmigo- Amenazó Kagura mientras se alejaba, pero un brazo se ubicó en su camino, lo que interrumpió su paso

\- Aquí hay justo una perra con la que me puedo divertir. No lo crees china?

\- A quien dices china bastardo aru?

\- No veo otra china mal hablada aquí, solo a ti- Kagura con un golpe en el estómago, lo derribó. Haciendo que Sougo caiga de espaldas

-Te dije que no te metas conmigo aru. La próxima ves no tendré piedad. Pierdete bastardo.- Cuando Kagura se estaba alejando, una mano agarro su pierna tirándola al piso. Kagura se golpeo fuerte la nariz, provocando que sangre un poco

-Que haces maldito sádico bastardo!- Kagura se limpiaba la sangre de su nariz y con su pié derecho golpeó la nariz de Sougo, devolviéndole el golpe.

-Maldita perra, te arrepentirás!- Exclamó Sougo antes de lanzarse encima de Kagura, y al hacerlo, se golpeó contra el piso al no divisar a la chica. Levantó su mirada y vio a Ginpachi_Sensei que la había tomado en sus brazos

-No hace falta que pregunte que ocurre aquí. Conociéndolos a los 2, ya se que ocurrió.- Exclamo bajando a Kagura de sus brazos

\- Gin_chan este idiota Se interpuso en mi camino y haciéndome caer y luego me golpeo en la nariz, mira como me sangra aru- Decía Kagura con los ojos cristalizados y mirando burlonamente al chico de cabellos castaño que se encontraba en sus pies

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que a esta perra le haya gustado tanto como para que se me lance encima sensei

-Soichirou_kun, se que mientes, ya que Kagura no haría lo que tu dices, y Kagura, te dije que me llamaras Sensei en el colegio, en casa me puedes llamar como quieras, pero aquí me respetas. Y sabes perfectamente que no puedes causar problemas. Agradece que fui yo quien te encontró, y no otro profesor- Ginpachi los reprendía a los dos, pero no quitaba la mirada de Okita

-Es Sougo sensei. Y no sabia que ahora se dedica a corromper chinas.- Dijo Sougo con un aura maligna mientras le dirigía una sonrisa sádica. Este comentario molestó mucho a Ginpachi.

-Soichirou_kun, se lo que está pasando por tu sádica mente, pero no es así. Soy el tutor de Kagura. Por lo tanto te diré algo: trata de evitar problemas con ella. Kagura no es una de esas niñas con las que sueles divertirte. Por lo tanto alejate de ella. No creó que quieras tener problemas conmigo, verdad?- Dijo Ginpachi, con una sonrisa sádica, lo que animó más a Sougo a hablar

-Sensei, acaso me esta amenazando?- Sougo le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

.Claro que no Soichirou_kun, es solo un concejo que te doy. Espero que tomes en cuenta mi concejo.

\- Es Sougo sensei

-Vamos Kagura, tengo que darte los horarios. Pero primero, vamos a la enfermería a atender tu golpe.

-Si Gin_chan!

-Es sensei mocosa!

-Soichirou_kun. Tu también ve a la enfermería.

-Es Sougo sensei, y no iré, ya que el golpe no fue tan fuerte

-Como digas.

Sougo veía a los dos irse. Y notó que Kagura, se reía de el.

\- Esto apenas comienza china. No sabes lo que te espera. Como me reiré de ti cuando lleves el collar puesto como la perra que eres.

Sougo tenia tantas cosas en mente para vengarse de esa china. Y sonrió al recordar el concejo de Ginpachi Sensei.

 **Primer Fic.! Espero les guste, este tendrá su continuación. No se cuantos capitulos, ni se me ocurren, pero ojala sea de su gusto :D**

 **Saraba!**


	2. Capítulo 2: Te Encontraré

**Hola.! Trate de actualizar el capitulo lo mas rápido posible**

 **Gracias a todas/os por sus reviews, espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Sin mas que decir, Disfrutenlo.!**

 **Capitulo 2: Te encontraré**

–Estoy exhausto idiota. Descansemos un poco– Un hombre de mas de 20 le dijo a su compañero, que se encontraba en cuclillas, inspeccionando la habitación en la que se encontraban, sin ser respondido insistió

–La ojou-san se fue de Iga, de eso estoy seguro. Entonces. Donde la buscaras? Ya no está aquí

–Te puedes callar? Te asesinaré– Dijo su compañero –Pero sabes? Tienes razón. Ella se fue. Y solo hay un lugar al que ella puede ir.– Sonrió cual niño de 5 años

–Esto será divertido– El joven se puso de pié y le dirigió una sonrisa.

– Nos vamos a Edo.

– Y porque tengo que ir yo contigo? Aahh. Que molesto. Pero porque Edo? Crees que se encuentre allí?

–Estoy seguro. Ahora cállate y camina.

El joven comenzó a caminar.

–Eres un idiota Kamui.

Kamui era un joven de cabellos color bermellón, recogido en una trenza con los ojos color océano. Era un joven de 17 años. Alto con un cuerpo bien formado y, para que negarlo, demasiado guapo

-Espérame Kagura, pronto iré por ti

Mientras tanto, en la secundaria Gintama. La profesora de historia moderna, Tsukuyo, estaba buscando al profesor Ginpachi, ya que tenia que preguntarle sobre los exámenes que tenían que corregir juntos. Entonces vio a Sakamoto Tatsuma, el profesor de Economía

–Disculpa Tatsuma-san, has visto a Ginpachi? Lo he estado buscando desde el almuerzo y no lo he encontrado. Lo has visto?

–Hahahaha. Claro Tsuky. Lo vi llevando a Kagura_chan a la enfermería. Al parecer estuvo peleando con Soichirou_kun. Hahahaha

–Ahh.. Ok gracias

Tsukuyo se dirigió a la enfermería. Cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta, se detuvo en seco al escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la enfermería

–Auch! Gin-chan duele! Ten mas cuidado.

–Deja de moverte entonces mocosa! Ya que lo estoy haciendo yo. Quedate quieta o te dolerá mas.

–Pero eres un bruto Gin-chan! Hazlo mas despacio, que realmente duele aru.

– Esta bien. El dolor se te pasara rápido, ya que eres fuerte mocosa.

–Esta bien-aru. Solo que es la primera ves que me hacen esto, que no sé como reaccionar

–QUE DIABLOS OCURRE AQUÍ!– Tsukuyo abrió la puerta de golpe, viendo a Ginpachi cerca de Kagura, curando su nariz

–Tsu- Tsuky que ocurre?- Preguntó Ginpachi al ver la reacción de su compañera

–No abras así la puerta. Me asustaste

–Es cierto Tsuky. También me asustaste a mi– Dijo Kagura sentada en una silla

–Bueno, no importa. Ya esta Kagura. Trata de no buscar problemas, y ve al salón que ahora tienes economía con Tatsuma. Cierto– Gin sacó dinero de su cartera y le dio a la niña

–Kagura aquí tienes para comprar la cena. Llegare tarde hoy ya que tengo que corregir unos exámenes junto a Tsukuyo

Ginpachi, al decir esto, hizo que Tsukuyo se sonroje y vea hacia otro lado, ya que ella pensaba que lo había olvidado

–Esta bien Gin-chan. Pero no te tardes mucho o te perderás el programa otra ves– Dicho esto, Kagura salió de la enfermería rápido, ya que tenia clases

– P-Pensé que lo olvidaste- Dijo Tsukuyo algo sonrojada

–Si lo olvidaba, me golpearías. Y no quiero morir todavía. Tengo una niña que criar- Ginpachi decía esto mientras salía de la enfermería.

–Vamos, tratemos de terminarlo lo antes posible. No me gusta dejar a esa mocosa sola

–Claro. Te preocupas demasiado por Kagura-chan, aunque ya no es la niña que era, ahora es tod..

–Lo se, pero no me preocupó solo por eso– Interrumpió Gin a Tsukuyo

–A que te refieres?

–A veces los fantasmas del pasado suelen aparecer

Tsukuyo no entendía muy bien lo que quería decir su compañero, pero sintió que no debía preguntar mas, ya que era algo personal

Kagura se dirigía a su salón con una sonrisa y guardando el dinero que Gin le había dado para la cena "Con esto comprare sukombu" penso, pero sintió que alguien la observaba, fue entonces que noto que todos los chicos la veían sin disimulo, con ojos lujuriosos, lo que la molestó mucho, las chicas también la veían, y murmuraban cosas

"Pero que diablos les ocurren a todos, porque me miran tanto-aru? Ah, claro, quien no quisiera ver una diosa como yo?" Se decía a sí misma "Pero sus miradas me molestan". Ignoro todo esto y camino mas rápido, cuando abrió la puerta de su salón, todos la veían asombrados, y algunos hasta embelesados

–Ya llegue Tatsuma– Decía mientras se dirigía a su asiento

–Hahaha, esta bien Kagura-chan, oh..

Tatsuma se la quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa burlona

–Que ocurre?– Preguntó molesta

–Nada nada ahaha, sigamos con la clase

Ya en la clase de economía, Kagura se aburrió y estaba medio dormida, recostada sobre su pupitre

-Oí oí Kagura_chan. No te duermas. Estamos en la mejor parte hahaha

-Es que aburres Tatsu, y anoche no dormí muy bien

-Hahahaha. Sabes? eres tan sincera. Esta bien. Ve a la sala de profesores. Estoy seguro que ahí esta Kinpachi

La puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver un libro que se dirigía donde se encontraba Tatsuma, tras del libro se encontraba Ginpachi, con una vena marcada en la cien

-Es Ginpachi idiota!- Grito enojado,

Por culpa del libro(y tambien de Gin) Sakamoto se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio.

-Ahahahhaha. Eso dolió

\- Te dejara de doler cuando te aprendas mi nombre.

-Hahahahaha. Eres graciosos Kinpachi. Cambiando de tema. Que haces aquí?

-Ah, es cierto. Kagura. Ten, olvidaste tus libros

Ginpachi le estaba entregando 3 libros

–te los olvidaste en el salón de profesores. Trata de no olvidar nada, ya que no soy tu niñera para traerte tus cosas

–Gracias Gin-chan

–Es sensei mocosa!– Dicho esto, Ginpachi se acercó al rostro de Kagura lo suficiente como para que todos se queden boquiabiertos. Gin notó el cambio en ella, y pensó en que le quedaba mejor así, por eso no dijo nada y miro a todos los alumnos (varones) con una mirada tenebrosa

–No olvides cerrar con llave hoy. Ya que llegare tarde– dijo en modo de susurro

–Eh? Pero dijiste que no te ibas a tardar. Oh, ya entiendo. Después de terminar lo que tienes que hacer aquí te vas con Tsu–

La mano de su tutor cubrió toda su boca, provocando las miradas de todos los miraran con ojos mas inquietantes que las anteriores miradas

–Callate de una vez mocosa!

Kagura miraba a Gin con ojos de burla, ya que había descubierto sus planes.

Gin se alejo de Kagura y se dirigía hacia la puerta

–Lo siento Tatsuma. Continua con la clase. Kagura, nos vemos en la noche

–Si Gin-chan!– Respondió feliz

–No te preocupes Kinpachi hahaha

Gin los miro con ojos furiosos y cansados – es sensei, idiotas

El tiempo transcurrió mas rápido de lo normal. La clase finalizó y todos se disponían a irse, Kagura también, hasta que por la puerta entró Tokugawa Soyo, buscando a Kagura

–Kagura-chan, te parece si vamos a mi casa a tomar te y comer pastel? Esta mañana mi hermano compro una deliciosa. Te parece?– Cuestionó su amiga

–Pero claro Soyo-chan! Gin-chan se va a tardar, así que estaré sola

–Entonces nos vamos? Oh, Kagura-chan veo que te quitaste las gafas. Tus ojos son hermosos sin ellas

–Eh?

Kagura posó una mano en el lugar en donde tendría que estar sus gafas, y se dio cuenta que no estaban allí, sintió una presión en su pecho. Después de todo, era lo único que ella decidió llevarse como recuerdo, de todo lo que hizo, ya que no volvería a hacer

–Lo siento Soyo-chan, tengo que buscarlas. Las perdi

–Eh? Es así? Entonces te ayudare Kagura-chan

–No es necesario Soyo-chan, tu ve yendo, cuando los encuentre te alcanzo

–No Kagura-chan. Te ayudare

–Gracias

Las dos salieron del salón en busca de las gafas, buscándolo por todos los rincones de la Secundaria Gintama. Decidieron que lo mejor seria separarse para encontrarlo mas rápido

Kagura buscó por todos lados, están bajando las escaleras y chocó nuevamente con alguien cayéndose, por segunda vez en el día de la misma forma, sentada sobre el suelo, con la falda sobre encima de sus muslos, y frotándose la frente por el impacto

–Muevete! Estoy apurada-aru!– Grito enojada

–Que diablos? Eres tu otra vez?

"Oh no" pensó Kagura "Otra vez no"

La persona con la que había chocado era Okita Sougo. El joven la observaba de la misma manera, "porque de la misma forma" pensó. Se integro y una idea le paso por la mente, lo cual formo una sonrisa sádica en su rostro, pensando en la venganza

– Asi que, decidiste ponerte el collar eh? Tranquila, Lo tengo justo aquí

Kagura levantó la mirada para poder ver donde seria el próximo golpe que le proporcionaría, pero sus ojos quedaron tiesos observando fijamente sus ojos, en ese lugar, se encontraban sus preciadas gafas, lo había buscado por todos los rincones de la secundaria, y no las encontró. Tampoco lo haría, estaban justo colocadas en su rostro

–Devuélvemelo, en este preciso momento. Devuélbeme mis gafas! –grito enojada.

–Ah, te refieres a estas cosas? Como es que puedes ver con esto? Es más, creó que ni siquiera ves con esto. Ya que sino no te habrías chocado conmigo esta mañana, china tonta

Kagura estaba furiosa, después de todo, todavía tenia valor sentimental por ellas

–No estoy jugando idiota! Regresamelas ya! Eso.. Eso es un..

Kagura se puso de pie al frente de el, esperando de que se las regrese

Sougo se dio cuenta de que esas "horribles e inservibles" gafas tenian cierto valor para ella. Pero su orgullo de sádico no le permitía dárselos fácilmente. Tendría que pensar en algo antes de entregarselos. Cuando estaba por darse la vuelta para pensar que haría, un grupo de chicos pasaron por el lado de Kagura y no la dejaban de ver. Pero la sombría mirada de Okita los asustó, motivo por el que se alejaron rápido

–Porque las quieres? Si ves perfectamente sin ellas

–Eso no te importa, sólo regrésamelas, todos me ven raro porque no tengo las gafas, devuélvemelas ya, no tengo todo el día.

"Así que por eso la veían esos idiotas. Jugare un poco con ella" pensó Okita. Se quitó las gafas e hizo ademán de darselas

–Esta bien

Kagura estiró su mano para tomarlas, pero el las desvío, lo cual la enojó peor.

–Mi querida perra, nada es gratis en esta vida– dijo con su habitual sonrisa sádica

–Que diablos quieres idiota?– Kagura ya no lo soportaba. En cualquier momento lo golpearía sin dudar

–Por ahora nada, pero que te quede grabado esto china, me debes una, y al parecer, muy grande. Por ahora , espérame mañana en la entrada, para saber que es lo que tienes que hacer.

Okita tomo sus manos, y colocó las gafas en ellas

Kagura estaba atónita, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar. Le debía un favor a ese idiota sádico bastardo?

Sougo se dio cuenta de la distracción de la "china", aprovechó a acercarse a su oído y decir casi como un susurro

–Nos vemos mañana, china

–Aléjate idiota! Me pegas tus pestes!– Grito Kagura empujándolo

Sougo caminaba hacia la salida mientras le levantaba la mano en señal de despedida. Kagura seguía sin creer, y las ganas de matarlo, torturarlo y humillarlo aumentaron más

–Maldito. Te aprovechaste de mi situación. Tsk.

Un grito la saco de sus pensamientos

–Kagura-chan! Las encontraste?

–Oh, si aquí las tengo. Nos vamos?

–Claro, andando

Las dos chica emprendieron el viaje hacia la casa de Soyo. Kagura olvidó todo lo ocurrido, pensó que fue algo sin importancia.

Pero lo que no se imaginaba, es que aquella persona que ella quería olvidar. Aquellos actos que había cometido junto con el, se encontraba en el mismo país que ella. En su búsqueda

–Llegamos Abuto, estamos en Edo.

–No se que diablos hago yo aquí. Si la buscas tu, no yo

–Cállate, te asesinaré. Primero debemos buscar un lugar en el cual quedarnos. Se de un lugar. Sígueme.

Kamui comenzó a caminar, y Abuto lo seguía en silencio

–Ojou-san, porque diablos tuvo que huir? Por su culpa ahora estamos buscándola como si fuera una joya.

–Ya estoy aquí, querida hermanita. Quedate tranquila. Te encontraré.

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy

Gracias a todas las personas que comentaron. Fui muy feliz 😀 esperó y este 2do capitulo les guste tanto como a mi.

Tal vez en el proximo capítulo revele el porque Kagura huyo de Kamui. O tal vez no. Depende de mi tiempo. Ya que me matan los exámenes 😠😠

Saraba! 😘


	3. Recuerdos de Dias Pasados

**Recuerdan que les dije de que en este capítulo revelaba el pasado de Kamui y Kagura, y de Gintoki.**

 **Bueno, aquí está**

 **Espero que les guste mucho**

 **Capítulo 3: Recuerdos de Días Pasados**

-Despierta! Tenemos que irnos, nos buscan- Grito Kagura a su hermano mayor, Kamui, quien se encontraba a su lado dormido

\- Kagura, si vienen a molestarnos solo los asesinare- Contestó medio dormido Kamui

-Abuto nos está esperando afuera, dice de que son muchos

-Está bien- Se sentó cansado

-Esto es tu culpa, si tan solo hubieras dejado que lo engañe y le quite todo su dinero ahor..

Kamui la empujó y la mantuvo bajo el, lo que sorprendió a Kagura

-Q-que haces?- Preguntó nerviosa

-Crees que dejaría que mi linda hermana se involucre con cualquier idiota débil?

Kamui se acercó al oído de Kagura, susurrando

-Después de todo lo que pasamos parece que no me conoces, hermanita

Kamui sonrió y se puso de pié. Kagura sonrojada se puso de pié y se dirigió al baño

-Ve a atender a Abuto, que te sigue esperando

-Ah, es cierto-Kamui se puso su camisa y fue a atender a Abuto. Cuando abrió la puerta, Abuto entró rápido y algo empapado, ya que estaba lloviendo y su paraguas no lo cubría mucho por culpa de los movimientos bruscos provocados por el viento

-Por fin, porque diablos tardaste tanto idiota, me estaba mojando- Dijo al quitarse su capa y sentarse en el sofá

-No te dije que pasaras, y si Kagura no te hizo pasar, te quedabas afuera- Respondió con su habitual sonrisa

-Eres un maldito, me puedo estar muriendo y tu ni siquiera me abrirías la puerta? Y ni que decir de la Ojou-san. Es una copia de ti- Decía mientras se quitaba sus botas

-Estas en lo cierto-Contesto

-No tenías por qué contestar

-Que te trajo hasta aquí? Sabes que no me gusta que molestes a estas horas- Dijo finalmente Kamui, quien se encontraba algo molesto

-Te están buscando, fue por la paliza que le pusiste a ese niño rico por acercarse a la Ojou-san- Decía Abuto- Y esta vez no es como antes, ya que por ser un niño rico contrató a matones para deshacerse de ti y también, secuestrar a la Ojou-san

Kamui abrió los ojos al escuchar esto último

-Es eso? Que aburrido, pensé que era algo mucho más importante- Kagura, que se encontraba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta, había escuchado todo hurgándose la nariz con su dedo índice

-Dices aburrido, Ojou-san? Cuando hay un precio sobre la cabeza de tu amado?

Amado, era cierto, Kagura y Kamui tenían esa clase de relación

Kagura comenzó a recordar cosas del pasado, sobre que ellos dos pertenecían a un clan demasiado fuerte que se ubicaba en China, un pueblo alejado de todos, y que en el vivían casi mil personas, ellos estaban casi extintos ya que las mujeres de ese clan decidían huir lejos, porque estaban destinadas a la batalla y a casarse con cualquier hombre, sea de su familia o no, porque a ese clan no importaba los lazos de sangre.

Kagura y Kamui, desde niños vivieron con su madre, ya que su padre se la pasaba viajando, diciendo que era para llevar comida a casa. Su madre era la mujer más hermosa del clan, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a ella debido a su marido, el más fuerte del clan, Umibouzu.

Su madre, para su desgracia, tenía una rara enfermedad, por lo que Kamui, con 12 años de edad, siendo el hombre de la casa decidió mantenerlas a las dos. Kagura, quien tenía 11 años, no le daba problemas y ayudaba con los quehaceres de la casa, mientras el llevaba dinero para las medicinas de su madre y las provisiones de comida

Kamui ganaba dinero luchando en el subterráneo del pueblo, un lugar prohibido, en peleas clandestinas en las cuales los ganadores se llevaban mucho dinero, dependiendo de cuantas peleas ganadas haya tenido. Su madre y Kagura no sabían nada de esto, pero Kagura lo sospechaba, ya que Kamui salía de su casa cuando su madre dormía y volvía casi en la mañana, con sangre en su ropa que no era de él. Pero ella no decía nada ya que temía a la respuesta.

Pasado un año, su madre un día decidió contarles sobre su clan, de que Kagura a la edad de 13 años deberá casarse y Kamui con la edad de 15 deberá escoger a su futura pareja

-D-de verdad debemos hacer eso mami?- Preguntó la pequeña Kagura

-Sí, creo que es conveniente, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaré aquí con ustedes y tampoco sabemos cuándo regrese su padre – Decía su madre, quien se encontraba recostada en la cama, ya débil

-Pero Kagura tiene solo 12 años, ella en 5 meses tendrá sus 13 años- Decía Kamui

-Lo sé, sé que es pequeña, pero a mí no me queda mucho tiempo con ustedes mis niños y…

-Mami- Kagura la tomó de la mano y lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

\- Mamá, tu estarás bien- Kamui, quien estaba al lado de su madre, le tomó la otra mano libre –Aparte, ella es demasiado pequeña, no estoy de acuerdo

-Kamui- Ahora Kagura tomaba la otra mano libre de Kamui

-Entonces que harás?- Preguntó su madre, ya sabiendo la respuesta

-Mamá, yo me hare cargo de Kagura. Ella estará conmigo siempre y la protegeré.

Su madre sonreía a la respuesta de su joven hijo.

-Cuídala mucho Kamui- Al decir esto, su madre fue cerrando sus ojos poco a poco, entrando en un sueño eterno

-Mamá?- Preguntó Kamui, al ver que su madre no se movía, y que su mano estaba congelándose poco a poco

-Mami! Despierta, por favor- Kagura estaba llorando desconsoladamente

Kamui solo abrazo a Kagura, quien no paraba de llorar. Él no pudo más y lloró junto a su hermana mientras abrazaban a su madre.

Cuando Kagura cumplió los 13, los líderes del pueblo dieron aviso a aquellos muchachos y hombres que buscaban pareja, haciendo que la niña se asustara y se esconda junto con su hermano. Kamui había informado a los líderes de que él se casaría con Kagura, pero ellos no estaban de acuerdo, ya que ella tenía la sangre del más fuerte del clan, lo que deseaban todos los jóvenes y hombres del pueblo, ya que decían que tendrían descendencia de los niños más fuertes del clan así como lo eran ellos dos. Por esto, Kagura fue secuestrada varias veces, y siempre la rescataba Kamui.

Estaba harto de eso, de tener que esconderse junto a su hermana, sabía lo que le harían si la encontraba, y no estaba dispuesto a entregarla a cualquiera que deseara poder, por eso, decidieron huir lejos. Se fueron del país y se la pasaban viajando haciendo trabajos y ganando dinero. Esos días fueron los más hermosos para Kagura, quien crecía con el tiempo

Cuando Kagura tenía 14 años, en un paseo que decidió ir sola sin Kamui, conoció a una chica de su edad, que estaba perdida, ya que había escapado del lugar en el que se estaba quedando, porque no la dejaban salir. Tokugawa Soyo se llamaba, era una adolecente de una familia de renombre, y entablo una hermosa amistad con ella rápidamente. Kagura le decía a Kamui que iba a buscar algo para comer por el bosque, él la dejaba ya que estaba cerca. En esos días que se escapaba de su hermano sobreprotector, se veía con Soyo, y jugaban hasta tarde. Luego ella se tuvo que volver a su hogar. Quedaron en mantener correspondencia hasta que se volvieran a ver

Cuando Kamui cumplió sus 15 años, decidió decirle a Kagura la decisión que había tomado: él sería quien se convierta en su pareja, su compañero de vida, su esposo.

A Kagura le tomó tiempo aceptar esto, ella sabía que en su clan eso era algo de lo más normal, pero no quería parecerse a ellos. Pero finalmente aceptó, al darse cuenta de que veía a su hermano con otros ojos.

El tiempo pasó, Kagura tenía 15 años, y Kamui 16, ellos eran buscados por ser demasiado peligrosos, a ellos no les importaban nada y se deshacían de aquellos que estorbaban

Kamui estaba enamorado de aquella chica cubierta de sangre que no le pertenecía, que peleaba y dejaba medio muerto a sus oponentes.

Kagura estaba enamorada de aquel joven que cuidaba de ella con su propia vida y la hacía sentir completa.

Conocieron a Abuto cuando Kamui estaba en medio de una pelea, él lo ayudó ya que vio que estaba en problemas, o al menos eso creyó. Kamui estuvo a punto de matarlo, pero Kagura intervino, diciendo que su vida no valía nada. Desde entonces, estaban casi siempre juntos, en peleas, en trabajos.

Una noche, Kagura y Kamui discutieron por falta de dinero, ya que ella quería comenzar la secundaria, y él no estaba de acuerdo. Esa noche se fueron a golpes por primera vez, y ella se fue de la casa

Kagura caminaba por las calles de Kyoto, con lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que había tenido una discusión de esa magnitud, y estaba completamente triste. Había salido de su casa con su cheosngam rojo, que remarcaba sus curvas, atrayendo la mirada de los hombres que se encontraban cerca.

-Oye señorita, quieres compañía? – Preguntó uno

-Vamos vamos, no te arrepentirás, la pasarás genial- dijo otro

Kagura los ignoraba, no estaba de humor para soportar unos idiotas

-Oye perra te estamos hablando- Uno de ellos la tomó por la muñeca, haciendo que Kagura, quien tenía la mirada baja, se enfade por el contacto y lo noquee al instante

-Miren, esta perra tiene rabia-Dijo otro

-A quien le dices perra?- Kagura levantó la mirada, viendo que un grupo de más de 10 hombres la rodeaban

-Aléjense- replicó

Kagura pudo golpear a 3 de ellos que se acercaron, pero no notó que detrás de ella había 2 más, que la tomaron por sorpresa sujetándola desde atrás

-Suéltenme malditos bastardos- Kagura forcejeaba, pero no podía zafarse, la sujetaban entre 4

-Vamos, no te arrepentirás- Uno de ellos se acercó y tocó su pierna, pero se detuvo en la mitad y cayo completamente noqueado

-Bla bla bla bla. Joder, ya cállense, es que están en temporada de apareamiento?

Un hombre de cabellos plateados con ojos de pez muerto y con un palo en su mano había aparecido de la nada

-Q-quien diablos eres tu maldito!- Dijo uno

-Si quieren a una mujer, vallan al distrito rojo, no tomen a niñas. Acaso no han aprendido nada? Si no saben dónde queda, deje que les muestre el mejor camino

-No te entrometas maldito!- Un hombre se acercó corriendo hacía al peli plateado con intenciones de golpearlo, ya que tenía una llave en su mano, pero este lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza

-Anda duerme un rato. Los verdaderos hombres no se aprovechan de niñas inocentes, buscan y pagan mujeres para saciarse

-M-malditooo!- Gritaron al unísono 3 tipos que corrían hacia aquel hombre de cabellos plateados

-Está bien, me quedaré con ustedes, Vamos a dormir todos juntos

De un solo golpe, venció a todos

-E-esto no lo olvidaremos maldito- Los que sostenían a Kagura la soltaron y tenían intensiones de huir, pero ella no los dejó, y comenzó a golpearlos hasta que vio sangre salir de ellos

-O-oye ya basta, ya están completamente dormidos, no es necesario que los sigas golpeando

Ese hombre la tomó por los hombros, intentando detenerla. Ella al sentir ese contacto, le propinó un golpe, que fue bloqueado

-Q-quien eres- Preguntó Kagura, ya que ese hombre era el primero que bloqueaba su golpe, sin contar a Kamui

-Me llamo Sakata Gintoki, pero me dicen Ginpachi, o Gin, o rompecorazones, o cariño, o mi vida. Tengo tantos nombres, elige el que quieras- Dijo separándose de Kagura, quien al oír esto comenzó a reírse,

-Eres un idiota- Decía entre risas

-Oye no es correcto insultar al hombre que te res… Oye, estas bien?- Preguntó Gin

-Eh?- Kagura se tocó el rostro sintiendo sus lágrimas caer

-Sí… Es solo…- Un gruñido se escuchó fuertemente, haciendo que Gintoki mire para todos lados, buscando el lugar del que provenía ese sonido. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era el estómago de Kagura, dejó escapar una pequeña risa y se puso de pié

-Quieres ir a mi casa? Esta aquí cerca- Preguntó extendiéndole la mano

-G-gracias- Contestó

Se dirigieron a su hogar, mientras hablaban todo el camino. Cuando llegaron, Gintoki la invitó a sentarse y le sirvió comida, que fue completamente devorado por ella, lo que lo sorprendió

-Oye, creo que fue mala idea invitarte a comer, te comiste hasta lo que tenía para desayunar- Decía Gin con una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo

-Jódete, tú quisiste- Decía Kagura mientras terminaba su decimotercer plato de comida

Kagura le contó todo a Gin, él porque huyo, de donde venía, de quien escapaba. Y él le ofreció su casa por el tiempo que quisiera, lo cual ella aceptó

Pasaron dos semanas, la cual Kamui estaba completamente furioso por la ausencia de Kagura. La buscó por todos lados, sin resultados

Una tarde cansado de buscar a Kagura, llego a su casa totalmente hambriento. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, divisó que alguien había entrado, ya que la puerta estaba entre abierta. Entro sigiloso para ver a cuantos debía matar, pero se quedó estático al verla a ella. Limpiando la sala de estar, que era un completo basural

Kagura noto de que había alguien más en esa habitación, y cuando se dio vuelta, sintió unos brazos fuertes tomarla por la cintura, abrazándola con mucha fuerza

-K-Kamui

-No te vuelvas a ir otra vez, no me vuelvas a dejar solo, Kagura

Kagura al oír esto le respondió el abrazo

Ya tranquilos, Kagura le contó donde estuvo y con quien, Le hablo sobre "Gin-chan" como ella lo llamaba, cosa que enojó completamente a Kamui

Pero después de desacuerdos, se volvieron a contentar

Kagura cumplió 16 años, y Kamui tenía 17 años. Kagura seguía viendo a Gintoki, para que él le de clases en su casa, ya que era profesor. También porque Gin-chan le ayudaba a enviar cartas a Soyo, ya que no quería que Kamui se entere, y seguir en contacto con su preciada amiga

Una tarde, Gintoki, al saber de la clase de vida que llevaba Kagura con Kamui, hablo seriamente con ella, diciéndole que estaba mal que valla de pelea en pelea, que ella no tenía por qué hacer lo mismo que Kamui hacía, que haga lo que ella desee, sin prohibición de nadie

Kagura cada vez que escuchaba a Gin, se daba cuenta de que ella, después de todo, estaba haciendo lo mismo que su clan hacía: pelear.

Ella no quería seguir los mismos pasos de su clan, de Kamui. Estaba pensando que podría hace para que Kamui entienda que es lo mejor para ambos

Una noche salieron los 3 juntos. Kamui, Abuto y ella, a comer. Luego caminaron por la plaza central de Iga, donde se encontraban. Kamui y Abuto se acercaron a un grupo de jóvenes quienes parecían buscar problemas. Kagura se quedó en su lugar, apoyada en un árbol, pensativa

Hasta que un joven que parecía de dinero se acercó a Kagura, con intensiones oscuras. Kagura pensó que le podría sacar algo de dinero, y le siguió la corriente, pero cuando este se quiso propasar con ella, Kamui intervino, golpeándolo fuertemente a él y a sus guardias

Cuando notaron que ellos estaban completamente inmóviles, decidieron irse

Kagura le gritó a Kamui de cómo pudo haber hecho eso, que estaban hablando tranquilamente

No aguantaba más esa situación, no sabía qué hacer para que Kamui cambie.

Cansados los dos se fueron a dormir, olvidando todo lo sucedido, pasaron 2 días, y una noche llegó Abuto a su casa, informando sobre la situación en la que se encontraban

-Te parece aburrido el que la cabeza de tu amado tenga precio?- Volvió a preguntar Abuto

-Pues sí, ya que si voy y le hablo bonito a ese idiota no nos molestará más- Exclamo Kagura

Kamui le dirigió una mirada de enojo, y Kagura se la devolvió

.Esto es tu culpa Kamui, si tu no hubieras hecho eso esto no estaría pasando- Kagura se acercó a ambos cruzada de brazos

-Kagura, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor metete en la habitación

-Ojou-san, esto es grave, quieren matar a Kamui, no te pare…

-Solo debemos volver a irnos no?- Interrumpió Kagura

-No me iré, me gusta Iga- Exclamó Kamui

-Yo no quiero problemas Kamui, será mejor que nos vaya…

-Te dije que no nos iremos a ninguna parte-Kamui interrumpió a Kagura y se puso de pié

-Vamos Abuto, tenemos que deshacernos de mierda- Kamui se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse

-Ahh… Porque tengo que ir contigo?- Abuto se puso de pie esperando a Kamui

Kagura fue detrás de Kamui, y cerró la puerta tras ella

-Kamui, no vallas- Kagura estaba apoyada sobre la puerta, con la mirada baja

-Sabes que iré igual, esos bastardos no saben con quien se meten- Decía Kamui, ya vestido se dirigía donde se encontraba Kagura, y la intentó mover, pero ella se quedó en ese lugar, quieta

-Muévete, déjame pasar- Kamui la tomó por los hombros, intentando quitarla del camino, pero Kagura seguía sin moverse. En cambio, ella se acercó a él y se escondió en su pecho

Kamui se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, por lo que decidió preguntarle

-Que te ocurre?- Preguntó curioso, con su habitual sonrisa

-Presiento de que algo ira mal. Por favor, no vallas- Kagura lo abrazó, para hacerle sentir de que temblaba de miedo, de lo que le pudiera pasar a él.

-Que dices? Me estás subestimando Kagura, los eliminaré de un solo golpe.

-Kamui… Por favor

-Muévete. Me estorbas

Esto último hizo que Kagura quede estática, Kamui aprovecho esto y la empujó con fuerza, haciendo que ella caiga bruscamente al piso

-Kamui… Tú llegas a cruzar esa puerta… Me iré lejos otra vez… Pero ten la seguridad de que no volveré.- Amenazó Kagura, con un dolor en el pecho más fuerte que el golpe que se dio contra el suelo

Kamui la miro desconcertado, y comenzó a reírse

-Kagura, no me amenaces, no me dan miedo tus acciones. Pero si llegas a irte, te buscaré en cualquier lugar en el que trates de esconderte, y te mataré.

Kagura no podía creer lo que escuchó. Estaba temblando. Estaba asustada. Las últimas palabras que dijo quedaron grabadas en su mente, como el sonido de la puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Ella no lo evitó y lloró desconsoladamente. Se pasó llorando casi una hora, hasta que reaccionó. Y fue tras ellos.

Recordaba algo de lo que ese muchacho le había contado sobre él, recordó que él le dijo donde vivía, y se dirigió a ese lugar

Corriendo por las calles a toda velocidad que era capaz de recorrer, llegó a la casa.

Lo que vio la dejó congelada

Vio a Abuto desangrarse y golpear a cuantos se le acercaran

Vio a Kamui golpeando a todos los que podía, con sangre en su ropa que no le pertenecía. Luego notó que desde el abdomen de Kamui salía mucha sangre

Al ver esa imagen sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer

Un hombre salió de esa casa, que parecía una mansión, y sacó algo de su ropa: un arma, que apuntaba a Kamui

Kagura corrió hacia su hermano. Este cuando la vio, trato de golpear a todos los que la veían. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ella, sintió un dolor agudo en su pecho, dirigió su mirada hacia ese lugar, y notó que de ahí salía más sangre que de su abdomen, y cayó frente a ella

Kagura, al ver a Kamui desvaneciéndose frente a ella, perdió el control en ella misma

Lo último que recordó es ver a todas esas personas distribuidas por todo el suelo desangradas, muertas. A Abuto arrastrándose por el suelo tratando de llegar hacía su hermano. Kamui quien la observaba con los ojos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pese a que no se podía mover.

A ella cubierta de sangre que no le pertenecía.

Estaba totalmente asustada. Sabía de qué algo malo pasaría.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Alejándose de esa horrible escena, de Abuto y Kamui

Cuando dobló en una esquina, chocó con alguien. Se dio cuenta de que ese alguien era Gin-chan, porque le habló preguntándole que le había ocurrido. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza y comenzó a llorar

Gintoki al verla de esa forma, bañada en sangre que no era de ella, temblando en sus brazos, no lo soportó. La llevó a su casa y le ofreció vivir con él lejos. Kagura aceptó. No podía seguir viviendo de esa forma

Gintoki y Kagura se fueron lejos de Iga, Se mudaron a Edo, ya que él vivía ahí, solo que estaba en Iga por un curso en el que decidió asistir. Decidió adoptarla, darle su apellido, ofreciéndole una nueva vida. Kagura aceptó a todo esto. Porque era la única perdona en la que podía confiar, era la única persona que tenía

.

.

.

.

-Kagura! Despierta mocosa.! Llegaremos tarde!

Kagura abrió los ojos, y vio a Gintoki vestirse rápidamente mientras tenía una tostada con mermelada de fresa en su boca

 _Por qué tuve que soñar eso?_ Se preguntó Kagura mientras se incorporaba.

Sintió como algo caía de su rostro. Estaba llorando

Gintoki al ver esto se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Recordaste verdad?

-Cuando dejare de tener esos sueños Gin-chan- Preguntó Kagura mientras se escondía en su pecho

-Algún día los harás, cuando logres superarlo- Aseguraba él

-Eso espero. Me duele. Duele Gin-chan

-Lo sé, sé que duele. Pero algún día dejara de doler.

-Gracias Gin-chan

·

·

·

·

·

 **Gracias a todos por sus Reviews**

 **Respondiendo a tu pregunta Guest, si el fic es OkiKagu, Pero decidí ponerle algo de KamuiKagu porque me gusta esa pareja también (Aunque sean hermanos)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me quede toda la noche inspirada**

 **Gracias por su apoyo**

 **Saraba**


	4. Esa Perra Es Mia

**Holaaaa! Capitulo nuevo**

 **Lo tenía hasta la mitad, y lo acabo de terminar. Me inspire JEJE**

 **Disfruten de este nuevo chapter, es la continuación del anterior**

 **Sin más que decir, Lean**

–Estas mejor?– Preguntó Gin

–Si Gin-chan, estoy mejor– respondió con una enorme sonrisa

Gintoki sonrió en respuesta y habló:

–Kagura, sabes que yo estaré contigo siempre. No por nada te adopté.

–Lo sé Gin-chan. Sabes, estoy muy agradecida por haberme encontrado contigo.

–Yo también. Después de todo, soy padre sin haber engendrado nada– Decía Gintoki orgulloso de sí mismo

Kagura al oír esto dejó escapar una risa divertida, y Gintoki al poco tiempo se unió a ella

Gintoki Levantó la mirada y vio la hora en su reloj Justway

–Diablos Kagura! Se nos hizo muy tarde! Vamos rápido. O esa vieja me va a matar–Decía Gintoki–Que suerte que le puse gasolina a mi moto.

–Si vamos!

Tomaron sus cosas rápido, sin ver que bolsos tomaron, y salieron lo más rápido que pudieron, y llegaron justo a tiempo.

Kagura al bajarse de la moto notó a cierta persona en la puerta de la entrada, que se veía bastante furioso

Dejo escapar una sonrisa triunfadora y, como su querido "Gin-chan" estaba a su lado terminando de estacionar la moto, lo tomó del brazo

–Vamos Gin-chan, tengo historia moderna con Tsuky, y si llego tarde te golpeará-aru– exclamó la joven

–Y porque me tiene que golpear a mi? Si la que llegas tarde eres tú – Respondió él, siendo arrastrado por Kagura

Pasaron junto a Okita Sougo, quien los observaba con cierto enfado que se podía notar a leguas

Kagura no podía evitar sentirse ganadora, ya que había plantado al sádico del colegio, mejor dicho, el rey Sádico

Sougo no pudo evitar enojarse al verlos juntos, tomados del brazo. Le dio tanto coraje, y estaba a punto de pararla, pero la mirada que el sensei le envió lo hizo parar en seco

–Oh, que no es Soichirou-kun? Que haces aquí? Sabes que el timbre ya sonó?– Preguntó en tono burlón Gintoki, se podría imaginar porque estaba ahí

–Es Sougo sensei. Estaba esperando a alguien, que me debe una muy grande. Pero, –esto lo dijo con su sonrisa sádica mostrándosela solo para ella– esto no se quedara así, que se prepare

Al decir esto último, se dirigía a la entrada

Kagura sintió un frío recorrer por su espalda

Gintoki se hurgo la nariz tratando de entender que había pasado

Ellos dos también entraron. Kagura llegó tarde a las clases de historia moderna, y como dijo Kagura, Tsukuyo golpeó a Gintoki culpándolo por el retraso de la niña

En otra parte de Edo, se encontraban caminando como si nada pasara, Kamui y Abuto. Quienes miraban para todas partes, para ver si tenían alguna pista

–Oye idiota, dime, como es que estas tan seguro de que ella está aquí?– Preguntó Abuto

–Recuerdas cuando Kagura se fue de la casa por dos semanas?– Preguntó Kamui, con su habitual sonrisa, atrayendo las miradas de las jóvenes que se encontraban cerca

–Oi idiota, no me respondas con otra pregunta, pero sí, si recuerdo eso. Yo tuve que sufrir tu furia. Es imposible que lo olvide – Abuto se tocaba el brazo izquierdo, después de todo, casi lo pierde por hablar de más esa tarde

–Cuando regresó, me contó donde había estado y con quien.

–Estas diciendo que la Ojou-san te engaño? –Preguntó algo sorprendido, ya que siempre que los veía juntos él notaba cuanto ella lo quería. Pero el no mostraba afecto alguno. Hasta parecía no importarle el hecho de tenerla a su lado

–No digas estupideces, que esta vez si te arrancaré el brazo– amenazó Kamui, hablando con una voz más seria.

–Solo fue una simple pregunta, simple curiosidad.– Respondió – Entonces con quien estuvo?

–Cuando se fue de la casa, al parecer la quisieron asaltar. Me dijo que se encontraba mal después de la discusión que tuvimos, que cuando se distrajo la rodearon más de 10 hombres. Ella de encargó de 3 enseguida, pero la asaltaron de atrás distraída. Se quisieron propasar con ella, pero en ese momento un a hombre la salvó. Se quedó con él esas dos semanas.

-O sea que mientras tú la buscabas, ella estaba con otro hombre?–Soltó Abuto de la nada

Kamui le dirigió una mirada llena de odio, y Abuto sudó frío.

-Ella se estaba quedando con ese hombre hasta que su enfado pasara, y pasó, por eso volvió dos semanas después.

-Ahh… - Abuto concluyó que no sería bueno decir lo que pasaba por su mente

-Cuando regresó, me habló sobre él, me dijo que lo conoció en Kyoto, luego se lo encontró en Iga, y lo veía pocas veces. Creo que se sentía en deuda con ese hombre. Tambien me dijo que ese hombre es de Edo, solo andaba por Kyoto e Iga por trabajo

-Ya entiendo, pero, no te dijo en qué distrito es en donde vive ese hombre?- Preguntó cansado Abuto

-No, pero será más divertido buscar- Kamui sonreía triunfal mientras veía un grupo de hombres que se dirigían hacia ellos

\- Oigan, no creo que sea buena idea meterse con nosotros- Exclamó Abuto a los hombres que los rodeaban

-Te lo dije, verdad? Será mucho más divertido buscarla de esta forma

Kamui derrotó a todos, dejándolos casi muertos

º

º

º

º

º

En la Secundaría Gintama, en la clase 2-Z, Kagura estaba entrando al salón junto con la profesora Tsukuyo, cuando tomó su asiento y saco sus libros noto algo extraño

.Que es esto?- Kagura comenzó a hojear el contenido de ese legajo, y se dio cuenta de inmediato que lo que contenía dicho legajo eran pruebas, de la clase 3-Z

Mientras seguía viendo las calificaciones y nombres, vio un nombre que le llamó la atención y también su calificación

 _Okita Sougo, calificación 55_

En el rostro de Kagura se dibujó una sonrisa totalmente sádica, y rápidamente tomó un marcador y comenzó a escribir sobre este

3 minutos después Kagura se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Tsukuyo y el salón entero

-Kagura, Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Tsukuyo, que se encontraba tomando asistencia

-Si Tsuky-sensei- Kagura levantó esa legajo, mostrándoselo a Tsukuyo- Me equivoque de cartera-aru, esta es la de Gin-chan, la mía la debe de tener él. Me dejas ir a buscarlas Tsuky-Sensei?- Preguntó Kagura, con ojos de cachorrito, lo cual hizo que todos los chicos del salón se queden embelesados

-Es cierto? Esta bien, trata de no tardar. Sabes en qué salón se encuentra?

-En el salón 3-Z

-Así es, ve

-Gracias Tsuky

Dicho esto, salió disparada del salón. Cuando subía los escalones, vió un grupo de chicas en el pasillo, y por acto reflejo, se escondió, escuchando la concversación

-Mira, sabes que subiéndote la falda un poco más conquistaras a cualquier chico

-Déjame ver si puedo… Ya está! Es así cierto?

-Claro! Te queda genial

-Gracias, pero solo hay un chico al que quiero conquistar

-Creo que todas lo quieren conquistar

-A Okita Sougo del salón 3-Z

-Si, es que es tan hermoso

Kagura dejó de escuchar hasta la parte de cómo se enseñaban aponer la falda, y trataba de hacerlo

 _Porque hago esto? No soy igual que esas zorras-_ Pensaba

Kagura se miró en el reflejo de la ventana, y vio que se veía muy bien. Tambien notó que olvidó sus gafas en el salón

-Ah, mis gafas, tengo que ir por...

Kagura paró el paso

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _-Mira mira Kagura, lo que te compré por tu cumpleaños nº 16_

 _-Que es Kamui?_

 _-Estas gafas, te gustan?_

 _-Gafas? Pero si yo veo perfectamente sin ellas_

 _-Pero- Kamui se acercó a su oído- De esta forma solo yo poder ver el azul profundo de tus ojos, los cuales me pertenecen_

 _Kagura se sonrojo al escuchar eso, y más cuando él se las colocaba junto con un profundo beso_

 _ **.**_

-Eso pasó hace tanto tiempo, es mejor que se quede en el salón..

Siguió su camino hacia el salón 3-Z, y tocó la puerta

-Adelante- escuchó decir, era la voz de su tutor, Gin-chan

Kagura abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia Gintoki

-Kagura, que bueno que viniste, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte- Gintoki se acercó a Kagura y le entregó su bolsa- Ahh, eso es porque salimos tarde

-Tienes razón Gin-Chan, ten tu bolsa

\- G-Ginpachi-Sensei, n-nos va a p-presentar?- Preguntó un alumno

Kagura y Gintoki se giraron a verlos, y todos veían Kagura totalmente embelesados

-Ya que, clase, ella es mi hija adoptiva, Sakata Kagura, es estudiante del salón 2-Z y viene de Iga, así que tratesn de no acer…

Gintoki no termino de decir su oración. cuando una avalancha de chicos (de ese salón) se aproximó a Kagura

-Hola Kagura-chan, me llamo Souhei

-Hola Sakata-san, yo me llamo Jirota

-Hola Kagura-chan, yo soy Minato

Kagura estaba a punto de golpearlos y mandarlos lejos de ella hasta que escucho una voz

-Oigan, aléjense de ella, esa perra es mía

Todas las miradas buscaron al emisor de esas palabras. Y lo encontraron

Okita Sougo, quien se encontraba en su asiento recostado y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza

-Ah? Que dices chihuahua?- Kagura se enfadó por las palabras que soltó de la nada

-No me oíste? Quieres que lo repita?

-Oi maldito bastardo, deja de…

Una mano la tomó por del hombro, era Gintoki

-Kagura, ve a tu salón, ya resolvimos el problema- Dijo Gintoki, con toda tranquilidad

-Ah? Pero Gin-chan, no escuchaste lo que él dij…

-Kagura, ve- Gintoki la miró serio, y Kagura obedeció. Pero antes de salir de allí, le dio una mirada de burla a Okita, desconcertándolo

-Okita, te quiero en el salón de profesores después de clases

Sougo notó que estaba furioso, ya que lo nombró por su apellido, lo cual lo hizo sentir con más ganas de seguir

-Está bien

-Sigamos con la clase. Ah, pero les dije que les entregaría sus pruebas. Aquí las tengo. Vengan cuando los nombre.

Gintoki comenzó a llamar a cada uno de sus alumnos, cuando llamo a Sougo, lo hizo con mucho enfado, y casi le tira la hoja

-Esfuérzate en la próxima

Sougo vio la nota, y se dirigió hacia su asiento. Cuando estaba a punto de tirarla, noto algo colorido en la parte de atrás

 _Jajaja, te cansaste de esperarme sádico idiota? Realmente pensaste que te haría caso en lo que dijiste? Ni en un millón de años Bastardo. Sigue esperando como idiota._

 _P|D Esta calificación te queda perfecta, va con tu estupidez._

Maldita china, me las pagaras- Sougo ya tenia la venganza perfecta

-Preparate china

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí el capituloo. Espero que les guste**

 **Perdon me tarde mucho, se me complico por el trabajo**

 **JUGE JUGEM: Gracias por tus palabras, si lo se, en esa parte de la muerte de la madre de Kagura y Kamui tambien me dolio**

 **MITSUKI: Gracias, aquí tienes el cuarto espero que lo hayas disfrutado**

 **MI:CHAN: No sabes lo que tengo preparado para el reencuentro… (Ni yo lo se xD)**

 **I LOVE OKIKAGU: SIIII es OkiKagu porque amo esa pareja, como todas**

 **GUEST: De nada, me harias feliz al seguir leyéndolo, como todas las demás, ya que es mi primer fic. Los capítulos no serán tan largos no tan cortos, y creo que en esta semana publicare mas, asi que espéralo, espérenlo con ansias, y rueguen porque se suspendan los exámenes (Ok no xD)**

 **Saraba Minna**


	5. Te quiero a tí

**Hola de nuevo! Les queria pedir diculpas por no actualizar pronto, me olvide, perdon, es culpa de la escuela, me tiene distraida. jaja**

 **Sin mas que decir, difruten y lean**

* * *

 **Capitulo 4: Te quiero a tí**

– _-Kagura, date prisa, tengo hambre_

– _Ya voy Kamui_

 _Kamui abrió los ojos completamente_

– _Y eso? De donde lo sacaste?_

 _Kagura lucía un hermoso cheonsgam rosado corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas_

– _Me lo compré ayer en rebaja. Esta lindo no?_

– _Te ves hermosa_

 _Kagura se sonrojó al escuchar esto, y trato de esconder su rostro_

– _P-por supuesto que me veo hermosa, pues soy la mas hermosa, no. Soy la Reina de Iga_

– _Tienes 16, como vas a ser reina?_

– _Callate, lo soy– Kagura le dirigió una sonrisa divertida– y estoy segura que tu también lo crees, no es así?_

 _Kamui se acercó a Kagura y la tomó de la cintura, robándole un beso_

 _Kagura trato de relajarse y terminó empujandolo_

– _B-basta, vamos. Que yo también tengo hambre_

 _Kamui la miro desde arriba_

– _Tu no saldrás así, no con eso puesto. Tampoco tienes tus gafas puestas_

– _Yo quería vestir mi cheonsgam rojo, pero por culpa de "alguien" desesperado por una noche de desvelo que término por rompermelo, no puedo– Kagura decía todo esto con total sonrojo, mientras Kamui, la observaba como buscando una respuesta, y termino obteniéndola_

– _Ah, ya veo, era eso. Entonces quieres que lo de anoche se repita?_ –

 _Kagura lo miro totalmente colorada, y trataba de alejarse lo mas posible, pero Kamui la había tomado por el brazo, y la sostuvo como costal de papas_

– _B-bajame idiota! Tengo hambre. Ya vámonos._

Kamui sonreía y comenzó a moverse con Kagura

– _Sii, vamos a la habitación de nuevooo_

 _Kamui se dirigía a la habitación a saltos, y Kagura rebotando mientras lo golpeaba._

Luego sintió como le tocaba la mejilla, en forma de caricia tierna

Luego sintió como posó sobre sus labios un cálido beso lleno de ternura

Luego un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

–Despierta china. Te estaba buscando maldita.

Kagura seguía medio adormilada. Levantó la cabeza un poco y lo vio, a su nuevo rival, Okita Sougo, pero pensó que seguía dormida. Por lo que no le dio atención y decidió seguir durmiendo

–Dejame Gin-chan. Es tu turno de cocinar-aru

A Sougo se le marcó una vena en la cien, y volvió a golpearla

–Que despiertes te dije!

Kagura se despertó al instante con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza Se habia quedado dormida en la terraza de la secundaria en el receso. Y lo vio, no era un sueño. Estaba ahí, parado frente a ella.

Kagura se sobo en el lugar que Sougo golpeó y se puso de pie furiosa

–Oye maldito sádico que haces? Déjame en paz quieres!?

Sougo levanto una ceja, y comenzó a reír. Kagura no entendía porque lo hacia, lo que la molesto de sobre manera

–De que te ríes bastardo cara de niña?

Sougo dejo de reír al escuchar lo último que dijo

–A quien mierdas le dices cara de niña, china machorra

–A ti, Souko-chan– Kagura lo veía con total burla, y Sougo con total enfado

No resistió mas y comenzó a reír, ahora era su turno

–De que te ríes maldita china... o debería decir... Kamui

Kagura paro de reír, Sougo pensó que había ganado, pero luego noto su rostro, estaba lleno de penumbra, y tenía los puños cerrados fuertemente

Supo que había tocado un tema sumamente delicado

–T-tu… maldito… como es que sab…

–Hablabas mientras dormías– interrumpió él.

–H-hable?– Kagura no entendía lo que decía– Dije su nombre? –Preguntó con toda curiosidad, y el asintió.

Pero algo más vino a su mente rápido

–Q-que mas dije?

Sougo la miro seriamente, y luego alzo su mirada hacia el cielo

–Todo

Kagura se puso pálida

–C-como que todo? De que hablas?

–Mientras dormías, lo nombraste, y dijiste lo que hacías con el.– Le dirigió una mirada seria – Te atormenta todo eso china?

Kagura no podía creerlo. Como había sido tan estúpida en hablar dormida? Y, además, frente a él

No sabía que hacer, ese sádico idiota ya sabia todo, o al menos un fragmento de algo que es lo mismo que todo

–T-tu… llegas a decir algo de esto y yo te voy a…

–Mi silencio tiene un precio. Que creerías. Que todo es gratis en la vida?

Estaba enfadada. Porque de todas las personas, porque justo él fue quien escuchó?

–Gin-chan me dará mi mesada en 5 días-aru, así que si eso…

–No es eso lo que quiero – Interrumpió Sougo, y se acerco lo suficiente para que sus respiraciones choquen, y ella se quedó quieta, no sabia porque. Tal vez era para comprender lo que él decía

–Entonces que quieres?

Sougo sonrió

.

.

–A ti

Kagura se sonrojo y lo empujo

–Q-que dice idiota?–Cuestionó

Sougo se reincorporó, ya que ella lo había empujado fuertemente que lo hizo caer al suelo sentado

–Ya me oíste idiota.– Sougo la vio, estaba igual de colorada como su cabello– pero no te emociones china, solo es para espantar a las idiotas en esta temporada– Sentenció ya de pie

–Esta temporada? Es que acaso es temporada de cacería? Mmm… ya veo… esfuérzate!– Kagura le levantó el pulgar con animo, pero esa acción lo molestó totalmente

–Se nota que eres idiota. Dentro de unos días es San Valentín

–San valentín…– Kagura no sabia de que se trataba, lo cual se notaba por su cara cuestionandose a si misma lo que era

–Nunca lo has oído? – Preguntó finalmente él, y Kagura movió la cabeza en señal de que no lo había hecho

–Es que en tu país no lo han hecho?

Kagura volvió a mover la cabeza en señal de que nunca lo han hecho en su país

Sougo estaba a punto de golpearla, pero entonces una idea vino a su cabeza

–Es un día. En el que una chica le regala chocolates o algo mas a su pareja o al chico que le guste– Explico finalmente

–Es Encerio? Realmente regalan chocolates? – Kagura se veía emocionada, y no era para menos, el escuchar en una misma oración a chocolates gratis la ponía feliz e impaciente

–y cuando es eso?

–el 14 de febrero. Por eso tu serás mía hasta esa fecha, o hasta que yo decida

Kagura sintió como si de repente un camión le cayera encima.

–Estas loco? Búscate otra que lo quiera ser, yo paso. No soy una masoquista

–Y no quieres serlo? –.Sougo se volvió a acercar a ella, incomodando a Kagura de sobre manera

–Aléjate idiota, me pegas tus pulgas

–Eres la primer chica que me dice estas cosas. Pero no importa. Es parte del juego. Así que mañana te quiero en la puerta de la escuela. Si no estas ahí, te arrepentirás

–Oye idiota, crees que te tengo miedo? – Respondió Kagura, ahora era ella quien se le había acercado, quedando a centímetros de él

–China– Sougo la tomo por la cintura, haciendo que ella comience a forcejear, y se acercó a su oido– no creo que quieras que se sepa tu pasado con él. O si?

Kagura dejo de forcejear, se quedo quieta y lo miro a los ojos

–Tú... Serias capaz?

–Por supuesto, así como tú lo fuiste al golpearme, plantarme y burlarte de mis calificaciones, o debería decir, husmear las calificaciones de tus senpais? Sabes que te pueden expulsar por escribir sobre mi examen, mas si es una amenaza. Le darías muchos problemas a Ginpachi-Sensei, y no creo que quieras eso, o si

Kagura quedo estática al oír todo eso. Ese idiota la tenía en la palma de su mano.

Lo odiaba.

Lo quería matar. Obtendría una venganza por esto

Cuando estaba a punto de empujarlo lejos, se escuchó que abrieron la puerta, y divisó a su amiga Soyo, y al profesor Tatsuma Sakamoto

–Mira Tokugawa-san, aquí esta Kagura-chan, y al parecer están a punto de "Empezar" el asunto. Hahahahaha

–K-Kagura-chan.. Okita-san, lo sentimos!

Y los dos se fueron de allí, dejando a Okita y Kagura otra vez solos.

No entendía porque se habían ido, si no estaban haciendo nada. Hasta que noto su postura:

Estaba con la camiseta desarreglada, el cabello alborotado (causa de su siesta matutina) y en brazos de Okita, quien sostenía a Kagura de la cintura, y una de sus piernas se encontraba entre medio de las piernas de ella. Exactamente parecía que estaban a punto de hacer algo muy subido de tono en la terraza. Kagura lo empujo fuertemente, mientras que escondía su rostro con su brazo derecho

–Idiota, han pensado mal

–No importa, así comienzan a esparcir el rumor

–De que rumor hablas?

–Bueno. A partir de ahora no sera un rumor. Será verdad

Se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso cálido en su frente, que parecía que no era él, y se alejo

–A partir de ahora somos novios. Esperame hoy en la salida. Tengo que hacer algo. Si no lo haces, hablaré

Sin nada mas que decir, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se metió rápidamente. Ya había tocado el timbre que daba fin al receso. Por eso los habían ido a buscar. Soyo porque estaba preocupada, no la había visto desde la mañana, y Tatsuma porque estaba dando clases en su salón, por lo que decidió buscarla

 _Que… que diablos… es esto que siento?_

 _Porque siento una presión en el pecho.?_

Ma-maldito.. Te haré pagar… Buscaré una debilidad que tengas…Y te tendré en la palma de mi mano bastardo sádico

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y aquí termina el capitulo de hoy.. Espero les guste. Tratare de actualizar prontoo.. este capitulo ya lo tenia.. solo me olvide (Lo sé, mátenme si quieren)**

 **I Love OkiKagu: Gracias por tus deceos! No sabes lo que tengo preparado para estos dos…**

 **Lu89: Gracias, y espera por ver lo que viene, lo que Sougo le hará..**

 **Guest: Gracias, tu también lo eres, Aquí tienes el cap y espera el próximo, que la sorpresa que se viene.. es hermosa**

 **Jugem Jugem: Si lo se, fue feo, pero un poco de fells tenia que tener..**

 **Sarabaa Minna!**


	6. Horrible noticia Quiero morir :(

**Les voy a contar algo triste…. Horrible que me acaba de pasar….**

 **Hace unos momentos… Tenia el capitulo siguiente abierto en Word.. Tenia mas de 2.000 palabras… Pero como mi compu esta medio jodida, ya que no prende sin estar enchufada… Y mi perra se sentó en el alargue y me lo desconecto..**

 **Me dieron ganas de matarla.. pero la corri al comedor**

 **Se me borro todo.. Y busque la forma de recuperarlo.. pero no pude.**

 **Perdon, lo quería publicar hoy, encima estaba re copado, en lo personal me encanto. Se me quedaron algunas cosas. La mayor parte creo yo. Estoy empezando de nuevo, asi que tengan paciencia**

 **Les quería contar esta terrible experiencia,** **me quiero morir**

 **Si lo termino hoy, capaz lo publique, Pero igual de van a dar cuenta**

 **Perdooooonn**

 **Nos vemoss**

 ***Se va al rincón a llorar desconsoladamente***


	7. Chapter 7: NOVIA MIS COJONES!

**Bueno.. Despues de pensarlo mucho. Tome la decisión de castigar a mi perra.. La saque afuera con la lluvia.**

 **Pero al minuto la meti de nuevo adentro.**

 **Es que me hizo una carita.. que me fue imposible decirle algo mas**

 **Disfruten de este nuevo capitulo, lo quería hacer largo, en compennsacion que las hice esperar. Espero les Guste!**

* * *

Capitulo 5: NOVIA MIS COJONES!

Sonó el timbre que avisaba a todos los estudiantes la hora del almuerzo

Okita Sougo salió rápido, no quería escuchar más recriminaciones de Ginpachi-sensei

Sus compañeros lo miraban y le preguntaban si era cierto que tenía algo con la hija del sensei

−Okita-kun, tú y Sakata-san realmente están saliendo?− Preguntó unos de sus compañeros

El solo se limitó a verlos y le sonrío, dando a responder que si

En los pasillos miraba para todos lados, buscando una única cabellera bermellón, que destacaba a lo lejos, pero no la encontró

Tenía tantas cosas que recriminarle a esa china, pensaba en tantas formas de vengarse

La buscaría y la golpearía, la obligaría a corresponderle

 _Espera, que?_

 _Qué diablos me pasa? Quiero que me corresponda?_

 _Que me corresponda qué?_

 _Si solo es una perra más… Eso no es cierto… Esta perra… Me corresponde… Es mía desde que me desafío de esa forma_ Pensaba mientras camina

Se detuvo en seco, y se dio cuenta, de que no sabía nada de ella, excepto que era extranjera, que era hija adoptiva de Ginpachi-sensei y que era una perra, solo a ella se le ocurre llevarle la contra. Es que no sabía quién era él? Era el Rey de los Sádicos, el más popular de la escuela. Todas las chicas lo aman. Porque ella no? Aparte de eso, no sabía a qué salón iba, solo la chocó un par de veces

Chistó como respuesta a su pensamiento. Siguió buscándola con la mirada, y divisó a su amiga, las había visto juntas muchas veces, estaba seguro que eran amigas.

Se acercó a ella, que estaba hablando con un grupo de chicas, que al verlo a él, quedaron encantadas con su presencia

Soyo se giró a ver porque sus compañeras miraban un poco más arriba de ella, y encontró a Okita Sougo y se sorprendió

Salto un paso atrás del susto, no entendía que hacía atrás de ella. Trataba de jugarle una broma? Es cierto que se conocen desde hace tiempo, y ella sabe cómo es él realmente, ya que lo ve siempre molestando a Hijikata-san, el presidente del consejo estudiantil, pero ella todavía no se acostumbra a sus bromas

−Ojou-san, podemos hablar?− Dijo Okita, señalando con su dedo pulgar hacia atrás de él, indicando que la siga

−Sí, claro

Okita comenzó a caminar y Soyo iba detrás de él, atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes

Okita paró y se giró para verla, y habló

−A que salón va la china?

 _China? De que habl… Ah, se refiere a Kagura-chan_ pensaba Soyo, mientras lo veía con ojos sospechosos

−Ch-china? Te refieres a Kagura-chan?

−Si si, la hija de Ginpachi-sensei, cuál es su salón?− Volvió a preguntar

−Antes que nada, puedo preguntar para que la necesitas?

−Poe que quieres saberlo− Sougo se dio cuenta de la mirada de Soyo, era esa mirada que le dirigía cada vez que descubría alguna de sus maldades hacia Hijikata-san, una sonrisa un poco burlona

−No pienses mal Ojou-san, solo tengo que hacerle saber algo− Respondió, esperando que se lo crea

Soyo levantó una ceja. Sabía exactamente qué era lo que le quería decir

−Le quieres hacer saber que tú eres el que manda y que no se tiene que enfrentar a ti?− Suspiró − Okita-san, Kagura no es como las muchachas con las que te diviertes. Ella puede ser muy extrovertida, pero sabe poner en su lugar a las personas que la molestan. Sabes de que ella es extrajera verdad? Una vez ella me contó en una de sus cartas que derribó a 5 hombres que quisieron asaltarla de un solo golpe. Impresionante verdad?− a Soyo le brillaban los ojos orgullosa de su amiga

Okita se sorprendió, sabia de que era machorra, pero no la intensidad de su hombría. Con eso si se podría divertir,

Okita golpeo con su dedo índice en la frente a Soyo, y volvió a preguntar

−A que salón va?

−Esta bien, ella va al salón 2-Z, pero no ceo que se encuentre allí, ya que acabo de venir de su salón y me dijeron de que apenas sonó el timbre, ella salio disparada, es normal, ya que es la hora de comer, y debe estar hambrienta. Y yo que le preparé un delicioso obento− Decía mientras le mostraba a Sougo unas 10 cajas de Almuerzo, especialmente preparado para Kagura

Sougo se sorprendió al ver y escuchar tal cosa. Es cierto que le pareció raro verla cargar con demasiadas cajas de obento, pero no quiso preguntar, es más, ni le interesaba

 _Como diablos puede comer tanto y tener un cuerpo explosivo?_

−N-no me digas que ella come todo eso?− Preguntó aunque no quería saber la respuesta

−Sí, es más, estaba pensando que tal vez era poco− Decía Soyo mientras veía su mano izquierda, donde sostenía las cajas de obento envueltas en un pañuelo extremadamente largo

−Cómo puede comer tanto? Es más, como diablos le entra todo eso? Es un pozo sin fondo esa china? Es que en su país comen esta cantidad?

Soyo lo miro atónita por unos segundos, y luego comenzó a reír

Sougo la veía confundido, ya que no creía haber dicho nada gracioso

−Lo siento− Decía Soyo mientras se secaba las pequeñas lagrimillas que se le escapaban provocadas por reírse− es que parece que te interesa saber de ella. O me equivoco?

Soyo lo miro seria, y después le sonrió

Sougo aprovecho esto para saber más de aquella china. Tenía intriga por saber cosas de ella. Ya que de esa forma podría extorsionarla y divertirse torturándola

−Tu… Me puedes decir que sabes de ella?

Soyo abrió los ojos, realmente había escuchado eso? Esas palabras realmente salieron de la boca del Sádico que no se interesa por nadie, el que juega con las chicas y las domestica a su gusto? Realmente estaba interesado por una chica? Lo que es más esa chica es su amiga?

Abrió la boca para comenzar a hablar, pero se detuvo. No podía hablar de lo que sabía de su mejor amiga. No podía contarle cosas personales al chico que ella detestaba tanto

 _(_ **Aquí Soyo comienza a recordar la charla que tenía con Kagura cuando se la encontró en el primer receso, en los pasillos)**

− _Oi Kagura-chan, conociste a algún chico que te guste?_

− _S-Soyo-chan!− Kagura estaba sonrojada− Por supuesto que no. A mí no me puede gustar nadie,_

− _Oh, porque dices eso Kagura-chan, si eres mucho más hermosa que yo, puedes conseguir cualquier chico que desees_

− _Soyo, podemos cambiar de tema? Por favor− la mirada de Kagura se ensombreció, lo cual hizo sentir culpable a Soyo, y decidió cambiar de tema_

− _E-está bien. Ah! Dime donde estaban tus gafas, ayer cuando nos dirigíamos a casa no me dijiste donde las encontraste_

− _N-no las encontré yo, las tenía un sádico bastardo_

− _Sádico bastardo… mmm… Oh, te refieres a Okita-kun. Porque las tenía el?−_

− _No lo sé. Pero si sé que es un maldito,_

 _Soyo no comprendía nada_

− _Pero, te ayudo a encontrarlas, te las regreso, no es así?_

− _Sí, pero, el muy idiota piensa que le debo algo. Upmh, es un bastardo. Me las pagará_

− _Ya ya Kagura-chan_

− _Además, me había dicho que lo espere en la entrada. Pero como llegue tarde junto a Gin-chan, el idiota me esperó a mí. Jajajaja, vieras la cara de idiota que tenía – Kagura se reía a carcajadas_

− _Lo hiciste esperar− Interrumpió Soyo_

− _Claro que si, es más, ni siquiera lo iba a esperar._ _Ese idiota sádico cree que soy como una de sus perras, pero no es así. Si me sigue molestando se arrepentirá_

− _Y-ya veo_

 **(Fin del flashback)**

−No… No puedo decirte esas cosas…− Soyo le dirigió una mirada divertida. Había pensado en una forma de comprobar algo− P-pero si me dices que es lo que sientes por ella… Tal vez los reconsidere… No eres el único chico que quiere saber de ella. Todos se me acercan preguntándome sobre ella, y también… Hoy me preguntaron qué tipo de relación tiene contigo.

Sougo desvió la mirada

−Lo escuchaste verdad?

−Por supuesto que lo escuche, tus compañeros del salón vinieron hacia a mi preguntándome qué relación tenían ustedes dos.

−Que respondiste?

−"No lo sé, Kagura-chan todavía no me dice nada" les dije. Porque dijiste eso?− Soyo se acercó a él−No querrás jugar con ella, o si?

Sougo la miró sorprendido. Y luego le dirigió una sonrisa, de esas sádicas que era uy común en el

−Por supuesto que sí. Quiero que sepa con quien se metió y a lo que se atiene

Soyo suspiro aliviada, lo cual desconcertó a Sougo.

−Sígueme− Fue lo único que le dijo, y comenzó a caminar, Sougo por detrás de ella

Llegaron al patio y tomaron asiento en un banco

−Veras, ella es originaria de China, Se fue de allí a temprana edad, es decir, huyo de su pueblo originario con un joven amigo. Porque querían obligarla a hacer algo que ella no quería, no me especifico que fue eso. La conocí en un bosque a los 14 años, cuando me fui con mi hermano a Kanto en unos de sus viajes de negocios. Me había perdido cuando quise salir a caminar, y ella me ayudo a llegar a mi hogar. Ella se estaba quedando cerca con su acompañante y me visitaba todos los días, nos convertimos en amigas inmediatamente. Luego yo tuve que volver a Edo. Prometimos mantener correspondencia. Ella me contaba de que estuvo en Kyoto un año, allí conoció a Ginpachi-sensei. Luego me contó que se instaló en Iga con su amigo. Según ella, eran felices juntos. No sé qué ocurrió para que ella venga a Edo a vivir con el sensei. Pero creo que no fue nada agradable, ya que cada vez que le pregunto que hizo estos dos últimos años que no nos vimos, se pone nerviosa y cambia de tema o huye.

Sougo noto que estaba preocupada, pero no pudo evitar soltar tales preguntas

−Con quien huyo? Es la misma con la que dices que era feliz?

Soyo lo observó sorprendida y divertida a la vez y Sougo evito su mirada

−De todo lo que te acabo de contar, solo eso quedo en tu mente?

−Tsk, tu responde

−Creo, que sí. No lo sé. Pero es seguro.

Sougo levantó la vista y observaba el basto cielo. No pudo evitar que preguntas se reformulen en su mente

 _Quien diablos es el?_

 _De que escapo de su país natal?_

 _Que querían obligar hacerle?_

 _Estas cosas del pasado… La atormentaran?_

 _Realmente… Fuiste feliz?_

Sougo se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a alejarse de Soyo poco a poco.

−Ojou-san, gracias. Y quédate tranquila, no le diré a nadie lo que me acabas de contar. Ni siquiera a ella− Le levantaba la mano en señal de despedida, mientras dirigía su mirada a todos lados, buscándola

Soyo lo vio irse, mientras veía como loco para todos lados. Hizo que escapara una pequeña risa de ella.

−Kagura-chan, al parecer, no estarás tranquila por un buen tiempo. Pero… Realmente espero que Okita-san te ayude a superar eso que tanto te atormenta

 **.**

 **.**

Sougo fue a su salón, sin resultados, pero sus compañeras (Totalmente adiestradas por el) le dijeron que la vieron subir las escaleras a toda velocidad con su paraguas

−Su paraguas? Si no está lloviendo, está loca?

−C-claro que sí. Así que quédate con nosotras Okita-sama

−Porque usa un paraguas?

−Según Ginpachi-sensei, es débil al sol. Es una debilucha, con razón su piel es tan blanca. Da un poco de asco

Sougo se enojó por lo que acababa de escuchar

−Sabes, tú dices eso porque eres morena, pero esa piel− y se acercó a su rostro, tomando su mentón−Es la que vuelve loco a un Sádico como yo

Las chicas se quedaron atónitas al escuchar tales palabras

−Ustedes me dan asco, son unas envidiosas, ni siquiera se valoran a sí mismas. Aléjense de mí, o de ella

Las chicas se asustaron de la mirada llena de furia de Sougo que se fueron corriendo de allí

Sougo se dirigió hacia el único lugar en donde ella puede estar: la terraza

Cuando había llegado a las escaleras, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz: Era Ginpachi-sensei

−Te la encargo mucho, tenle paciencia, sabes lo que es ella

−Lo sé lo sé Ginpachi hahaha

−Es Ginpachi idiota!

Sakamoto se sobaba el lugar donde Gin le había golpeado −Pero porque te preocupas tanto por Gura-chan? Se sabe defender perfectamente

−Lo sé, pero no es solo eso

−eh?... No me digas que…

−Si… Escuche que lo vieron al norte de Edo. Kagura le conto sobre mí, le dijo que vivía en Edo, pero no le dijo que estoy ubicado en Kabuki-chou. Le dijo que estaba en Iga y en Kyoto por trabajo

−Diablos, es que ese idiota no se rinde?

−No creo que lo haga. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando Kagura se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, se enojó tanto que nos peleamos. Si Kagura no lo hubiera detenido, probablemente y no la contaba

−Tan peligroso es?

−Si, estoy tan feliz de que Kagura lo haya dejado

−Estoy de acuerdo Kinpachi

−Aparte no es solo eso lo que me preocupa

−De que hablas?

−Soichirou-kun, ese mocoso comienza a fastidiarme

−Eh? No me digas. Está pretendiendo a Gura-chan?

−No es eso! Nunca lo permitiré, ese mocoso lo que quiere es jugar con ella

−Hahahaha, Kinpachi, estas celoso? Acaso son celos de padre?

−Podrías cerrar la boca? Y ya te dije que es Ginpachi!

−Hahahaha. Déjala, yo creo que es mejor que conozca chicos. Tal vez así pod…

−No puedes reemplazar el postre que se te cayó por uno nuevo. Creo que para esa mocosa… Esa etapa de su vida será un poco difícil de superar. Pero yo la ayudaré. Estaré allí para ella. Esa mocosa… Me enseño a ser responsable con algo. Y no lo quiero perder. No la quiero perder.

−Kinpachi… Tu…

−Mm?

−Tú y Tsuky serán buenos padres!

A Sougo s le escapo una pequeña risa. Gintoki estaba totalmente sonrojado. Todos los alumnos presentes dirigieron su vista a aquellos 2

−Cállate de una maldita vez! Deja de inventar estúpidas ideas en tu hueca cabeza!

−Oh, Ginpachi-sensei, no sabía que tenía esa clase de relación con Tsuky-sensei− le decía Hijikata-san, quien se encontraba igual que todos, asombrados

−Tú le crees Toshi? – Decía totalmente enfadado

−NOOOOO! Ginpachi-sensei es miooo! No se lo entregare a ninguna perra que fume!

−Sarutobi suéltame!− Gintoki trataba de zafarse del agarre de Sarutobi Ayame, su alumna-acosadora

Sougo no podía más de la risa, que subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, ya que no quería que el sensei lo escuche reír

Llego a la puerta de la terraza y la abrió lentamente

La vio, allí se encontraba aquella china, que lo sacaba de quicio.

Dormida, apoyada en la pared, con su paraguas, que cubría todo su cuerpo

Se veía tan frágil, tan hermosa, tan delicada

Parecía otra

Sougo no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa tierna dirigida a ella.

Se acercó despacio, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de sonido que pueda despertarla. Tenía en mente rayarle el rostro con un marcador permanente, con las palabras PROPIEDAD DE OKITA SOUGO, Rió para adentro y saco su marcador.

Pero al acercarse a su rostro, notó sus mejillas, levemente coloradas, su color de cabello, que era un hermoso color bermellón, muy raro en Kabuki-chou, que a todos los chicos llamaba la atención.

Sus labios.

Eran rosados, no tenía ni un gramo de maquillaje, no lo necesitaba, era hermosa y perfecta tal y como era

No pudo evitar las ganas y los tocó.

Los toco con sus labios, compartiendo un tierno y cálido beso, al cual Kagura respondió. Sougo pensó que se había despertado, pero no era así, repondia al beso dormida. Cuando se separaron, en el rostro de Kagura se dibujo una sonrisa, que hizo sentir satisfecho a Sougo. Cuando estaba por acercarse de nuevo, de sus labios salieron aquellas palabras, que el nunca hubiera querido escuchar

−Kamui…

 _Kamui.. Quién diablos es Kamui!?_

 _Es el que te ayudo a escapar de tu país?_

 _La persona que te hizo feliz y te hizo pasar un infierno a la vez?_

 _Porque lo nombras cuando te estoy besando?_

Totalmente enfadado, Sougo se alejó de ella. Y le propino un golpe en la cabeza

− Despierta china. Te estaba buscando maldita

Sougo vio que ella apenas se movió. Estaba a punto de golpearla de nuevo, pero escucho otra cosa salir de ella

−Déjame Gin-chan, hoy te toca cocinar a ti-aru

Era el colmo.

Enojo, fastidio, disgusto, cabreo, cólera, desagrado, irritación, molestia, furia

No pensó que sería capaz de sentir todo esos sentimientos con tan solo unas palabras. Menos dirigidas de ella

De verdad estaba ocurriendo? La acababa de besar, en vez de abrir los ojos, responderle ese beso con más pasión y volverse su perra, ella nombra a su ex y a su "tutor"

La golpeo de nuevo en el mismo lugar, pero esta vez con más fuerza

Kagura despertó con ese golpe, se sobo en el lugar golpeado y lo vio. Le dirigió una mirada de muerte

De nuevo, palabras de amenaza e insultos de ambos salían de sus bocas. Hasta que en un momento, a Sougo se le escapó su nombre. Ese que, desde que lo escucho, odiaba

 _Kamui_

−T-tu.. Maldito.. Como es que sab…

−Hablaste dormida− Fue lo único que se le ocurrió al decir eso. Lo tenía que arreglar. Sin embargo, sintió el deseo de saber más, pero ella lo interrumpió

−H-hable? Dije su nombre− El asintió con su cabeza

−Que más dije!?

Sougo vio su oportunidad, y la decidió aprovechar. Desvió su mirada y la dirigió hacia el cielo

−Todo

−C-como que t-todo? De que hablas?

A él solo se le ocurrió decir más mentiras. Si de esa forma ella misma le confesaba todo, lo haría – Mientras dormías, lo nombraste. Dijiste lo que hacías con el.− la miró a los ojos, serio− Te atormenta todo eso china?

Ella lo amenazó, pero él se la jugo bastante bien

Como Kagura era bastante lenta para entender (Lo que lo estaba hartando), decidió ser claro

−Te quiero a tí

 _Aparte de lenta, ingenua?_ Pensó

Kagura lo empujo con fuerza, sonrojada y lo cuestionó.

Sougo respondía cada cosa que le decía de la misma forma, con insultos. Pero en su mente, fugazmente, paso esa idea

−San Valentín

Por supuesto, Kagura no tenía idea de lo que significaba eso. Sougo decidió explicarle,. Cuando dijo "Chocolate Gratis" vio como sus ojos brillaban

−Es enserio? Realmente regalan chocolates? Cuando es eso?

−El 14 de febrero. Pero tú serás mía hasta esa fecha, o tal vez más días

Como era sabido, ella se negó. Pero Sougo tenía una forma de hacer que ella sufra: Ese nombre, y Kagura pensaba que sabía más, pero solo era un engaño

Sougo se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura, Kagura obviamente trataba de empujarlo, pero se quedó quieta al oír lo que tenía en su contra

Fue un grave error meterse con un sádico sin esperar consecuencias

Kagura se giró a verle el rostro, el no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, escucho que alguien abría la puerta. Eran Soyo y Sakamoto-sensei, quienes, al verlos en la forma que se encontraban, pidieron disculpas y se retiraron. Obviamente pensaron mal. Pero así era más fácil que los demás sepan la relación que sostenían ellos dos

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, claro, se dio cuenta de la postura de ambos. Levantó su vista y la vio. Estaba escondiendo su sonrojo con su brazo derecho

Claramente le recrimino, pero Sougo solo le dijo lo que él creía verdad, que eran novios.

Poso un tierno beso en su frente, y le dijo

−A partir de ahora somos novios, espérame en la salida, que tengo que hacer algo primero. Si no lo haces, hablaré

Se alejó de ella, dejándola totalmente en estado de shock

Bajaba las escaleras lentamente. Había logrado lo que quería.

No

Todavía quería más

−Tengo que hacer que se arrodille ante mí, y me diga que me ama

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Terminó el día escolar, Kagura estaba totalmente enfadada, quería asesinarlo, darle de comer sus entrañas a la mascota que le regaló Gintoki, Sadaharu

Vio a su amiga, Soyo, quien, cuando la divisó, se acercó a ella cabizbaja

−Kagura-chan… Escucha… Yo…

−No pienses mal Soyo-chan, ese idiota y yo no tenemos nada. Solo estábamos peleando.

−C-claro... Te creo… Pero no es eso lo que te quería decir

−Qué es?

−Veras… Cuando Sakamoto-sensei y yo bajamos las escaleras después de haberlos encontrado, él se dirigió al salón de profesores.. Y si no me equivoco… Hablo con Ginpachi-sensei, ya que lo vi furioso, mientras trataba de subir las escaleras, pero Sakamoto-sensei y Katsura-sensei lo detenían

−A-ah… S-solo era e-eso?

Kagura estaba nerviosa, sabía que Gintoki no quería que se acercara a ese sádico, porque solo tendría problemas

−Ah, te enteraste de los rumores?

−Que rumores?−Kagura estaba más nerviosa, las palabras de ese sádico venían a su mente

 _Así se esparcen los rumore, de que tú eres mi novia_

Kagura cerró los ojos con fuerza y tapo sus oídos, tratando de evitar escuchar lo que Soyo iba a decir

−De que Ginpachi-sensei y Tsukuyo-sensei van a tener un bebe!

Kagura abrió los ojos lentamente, hasta que analizó lo que Soyo le acababa de decir

−qué?

−Es verdad? Kagura-chan tu sabes algo?

Kagura estaba atónita, no lo podía creer. Cuando estaba a punto de gritar, una mano la sujeto del hombro. Al sentirla, se dio cuenta rápidamente a quien pertenecía esa mano, que se quedó quieta, y dirigió una mirada de furia al dueño de la mano

Gintoki, se exalto al sentir la mirada de su hija sobre él, pero no le dio importancia

Después de todo, él estaba furioso, era él quien tenía que reclamarle cosas.

−Mira mocosa, no me mires así, que tenemos que hablar de algo muy serio

−Lo sé Gin-chan… Tu… Eres un idiota!− Kagura lo golpeo en el estómago, pero Gintoki fue más rápido y esquivo ese golpe, ya se lo veía venir

−Qué diablos te ocurre mocosa!? Que aquí el que te quiere golpear soy yo!

−Cállate Gin-chan! No puedo creerlo-aru… Tu… No te basta conmigo?

Las miradas de todos los presentes se enfocaron en esos dos, que estaban discutiendo en el pasillo, los dos furiosos

−De que diablos hablas mocosa!

−Sabes de que hablo! No te hagas el desentendido-aru! No eres feliz solo conmigo?

Todos los presentes comentaban cosas como:

 _es un pedófilo_

 _Con razón la adopto_

 _No puedo creer que Ginpachi-sensei haya embarazado a Tsukuyo-sensei y se involucre con una de sus alumnas_

−Oye mocosa! Estas distorsionando las cosas! Encima de que no sé de que hablas, yo tengo que gritarte, no te basta estar conmigo, eh?

−Yo soy feliz estando contigo, pero al parecer tu no!

−Que rayos dices! Si vives conmigo es porque quiero tenerte conmigo

−Pero… Tu pareces que no estas satisfecho con eso… Porque si fuera así… Tu no..

−Yo no que?−Gintoki no lo soportaba más, en cualquier momento le golpearía fuertemente en la cabeza

−Tu no embarazarías a Tsuky! No te basta solo con una hija Gin-chan? Aparte ni casados están!

Gintoki se quedó congelado en su lugar

Tsukuyo al ver todo ese alboroto se acercó, y escucho lo que Kagura grito

−K-Kagura-chan… De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no embarace a nadie! Esas fueron ideas del estúpido de Tatsuma! Me crees capas de embarazar a una mujer cuando apenas puedo contigo?

−N-no lo sé-aru… Pero todos lo dicen

−Es cierto que Salí con Tsukuyo un par de veces per…

Un borrador voló a la cabeza de Gintoki, quien cayó al piso por el impacto, dejándolo inconsciente

−Te quieres callar de una vez Ginpachi!

Tsukuyo estaba parada a un par de metros de ellos dos, totalmente sonrojada por escuchar tales rumores

−Ts-Tsuky… Entonces, no es cierto?

−P-p-por supuesto que no! Este idiota y yo no tenemos nada que ver!

−Ah… Era así

Todo se calmó de repente y las personas comenzaron a dispersarse. Pero se escuchó una voz, la cual atrajo la atención de todos

−Umh? Qué demonios ocurre aquí?

Okita Sougo estaba parado a un costado de Kagura, quien al verlo, se apartó de inmediato del susto

−S-Sádico, que haces aquí-aru?

−Yo?− Sougo se acercó a Kagura y la tomó del mentón− Solo quise venir a ver a mi novia antes de ir al matadero

Todos miraron a ellos dos, Kagura estaba tan colorada, que su rostro tenía casi el mismo color que su cabello

−NOOOVIIIAAA!− Gritaron todos

−Q-q-q-que h-haces estúpido−Kagura trató de apartarlo, pero Okita fue más rápido y la tomo de los brazos e hizo señas de desaprobación con la cabeza

−Está mal que trates a tu novio de esa forma, no lo crees?

Kagura estallaba de vergüenza, todos los estaban viendo. Por un momento, solo por un momento, le dirigió la mirada, y se quedó perdida en sus ojos

Eran rojizos. Era la primera vez que veía tal color. Ella amaba el color rojo, y sus ojos eran hermosos

Sougo notó que Kagura se lo quedo mirando fijamente, sintió un poco de vergüenza, y quería desviar la mirada, pero él, como Kagura, se inundó en el océano de sus ojos. Sus ojos eran tan hermosos, que a ella le quedaba tan perfecto

Pensó que era una oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a todos que ella le pertenecía, que era de su propiedad, y que cualquiera que se atreva a acercársele, lo mataría

Estaba acercándose lentamente a su rostro, a sus labios.

Pero sintió un que lo tomaron por la espalda y lo empujaron con fuerza

−QUE DIABLOS CREES QUE LE HACES A MI HIJA IDIOTA!

Gintoki se había despertado del golpe, y al ver tal escena frente a sus ojos lo hizo poner totalmente furioso, quería ver sangre, sangre del $%&* de Okita Sougo

−Sensei

−Gin-chan

−Tu novia mis cojones! Te dije que te alejes de ella no es así SO-I-CHI-ROU-KUUUUNNNN

Los presentes notaron que no debían estar ahí, era un problema familiar, que involucraba dos sádicos, y si se quedaban allí, se arrepentirían

−S-sensei− Sougo trataba de recuperarse del golpe que se llevó− Ella ya es una mujer, puede decidir que &* % le gusta más

−Cierra el pico maldito mocoso!− Justo llegaron Tatsuma y Katsura-sensei y lo agarraron con fuerza

−Ginpachi, calmate

−Kinpachi, vamos, no seas tan dramático, si ya hicieron ***** y **** ya es toda una muj..

−Callate Tatsuma! No ayudas en nada-aru!

Kagura golpeo en la cabeza a Tatsuma

−G-gura-chan? Porque me golpeas?

−Cierra el pico si no quieres otro-aru

−E-esta bien

−Lider, que ocurre aquí? Es cierto que hiciste feliz a Sou-kun en la terraza− Preguntó Katsura, mientras sostenía Gintoki

−Zura deja de decir esas estupideces! Que es eso de hacerlo feliz? Es que le tenía que contar un chiste-aru?

−Zura ja nai, Katsura-da!

−Me importa un comino!

Gintoki se tranquilizó y se solto. Se acercó a Kagura y la miró desde arriba, totalmente enfadado

−Tu y yo hablamos en casa. Te vas inmediatamente hacía allí. Tatsuma te llevará en su carro. Si me entero que te fuiste a otro lugar… Olvidate de tu preciado sukombu por todo el mes

Decirle eso a Kagura era como decirle palabras de embrujo, se acercó a Tatsuma y se fue tras el

−Soichiro, al salón de profesores, ya

Gintoki comenzó a caminar, y Sougo comenzó a seguirlo

−Ginpachi, estas seguro de que estarás bien?− Preguntó Zura

−Si Zura− Gintoki le dirigió una de sus mirada sadicas− Yo me encargaré de esto

−E-esta bien

* * *

En el otro lado de Edo, detrás de un viejo estacionamiento, había mucha sangre derramada en el suelo. Mas casi diez personas de pié

−Oye, oye… ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO!

Kamui, levanto la mirada y vio a Abuto, quien se encontraba parado a un lado de el

−Te escucho, que ocurre

−Tu…Te sientes bien?

−Eh?

Kamui sintió algo que le corría por la frente, era sangre. Sonrió ante tal sensación

−Wow, esto es genial, Solo déjenme adivinar quien fue y lo matare

−E-estas loco−Gritó uno

−A-a el!− Kamui derrotó a todos fácilmente. Se limpio la sangre de las manos y siguió su camino. Abuto lo siguio

−Estas seguro que estas bien?

−Callate Abuto, me estas hartando. Te mataré

 _Ojou-san, en que diablos nos metimos por su culpa._ Pensaba Abuto

 _Kagura... Te arrepentiras el haberme dejado… Te lo dije…_

 _Si te escapas de nuevo, te mataré_

* * *

 **Okey! Minnasan! Capitulo suuuuuper laargoo**

 **Es una recompensación de todo lo perdido. Encima, hay mas cosas.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho. A mi me encantoo**

 **Layla: Aquí estaaaa! Espero te halla gustado**

 **I Love OkiKagu: Ya llore.. Fue bien feo… Yo llore.. Y Mi mama me vio… Y mi perra se rió.. No esperes mas! Aquí lo tienes**

 **Guest: Gracias Guest-san. Por ti fue que hice el capitulo más largo**

 **(Mentira, fue inspiración nomas xD Golpeame si quieres)**

 **Jugem Jugem: Accidente? Accidente me ocurrio a mi cuando por poco me da un paro. Encima la perra me miraba… Se me acerco y se fue.. Como diciéndome "Te jodes"**

 **Jajajaja**

 **Gracias por leer. Sigan esperando mis actualizaciones**

 **Saraba minnasann!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lo sé, lo sé, si quieren matarme háganlo. Yo también lo quiero hacer. *se hace bolita en un costado mientras le tiran piedras***

 **El capítulo lo tenía semi terminado, pero no me daba el tiempo para subirlo. Espero que disfruten este capítulo.**

 **Voy a tratar de darles una sorpresa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 :Broma pesada**

* * *

Caminaba detrás del sensei lo más tranquilo que podía estar. Sabia de que el haber anunciado ante casi todo el colegio de que estaba saliendo con su hija adoptiva iba a traer problemas. Y no se equivocó. El sensei se enojó tanto que por lo quería matar. Bueno, eso debió ser porque se propasó.

Llegaron a la sala de profesores y Ginpachi-Sensei abrió la puerta, se adentró y tomo asiento en su silla. Sougo quedo de pie frente a el, estaba por sentarse también, pero Gin se quedó mirándolo con ojos furiosos, entendió que no debía de sentarse. No hasta que él lo autorizara. Para hacerlo enojar más, tomó asiento y se llevó ambas manos en los bolsillos

−Se quedara viéndome o va hablar?− Lo estaba provocando, pero era solo para molestarlo más y así terminar ese día con broche de oro

Gintoki solo lo miro. Estaba totalmente enfadado. Quería matarlo por acercarse a Kagura. Sabía de qué tendría este tipo de problemas cuando la inscribió en el colegio, pero no se imaginaba que estarían ligados con este "bastardo sádico"

Tomo aire

−Que pretendes con Kagura?

Sougo desvió la mirada

−Ella… que es lo que la atormenta?

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Gintoki. ¿Cómo diablos este mocoso sabia de las culpas de Kagura?

−T-tu… Que es lo que sab..

−Te escuche hablando con Sakamoto-sensei en la hora del almuerzo.

Abrió los ojos. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana

−No te diré nada acerca de su pasado o sus tormentos. Si quieres saberlo, sería mejor que le preguntes a ella. Yo soy su tutor, pero no puedo inmiscuirme en sus sentimientos. – Giro y miro a los ojos a Sougo− Quiero que te alejes de ella. Tu solo buscas jugar. Ella sufrió demasiado con un idiota para encontrarse con otro idiota mal nacido aquí.

−No tengo pensado alejarme de ella. – Respondió Sougo− Si en algo te equivocas sensei es que, no solo quiero jugar con ella… Yo… Estoy dispuesto a hacer que ella olvide todo lo relacionado con su pasado.

Esto último dicho por Sougo dejó boquiabierto a Gintoki, que hizo caer su paleta

Sougo se dio cuenta de aquellas palabras que había soltado inconscientemente

−Estoy dispuesto a eso solo para que mi juguete solo piense en mi, no en otro bastardo.

−Es que eres idiota?! Estoy diciendo que no quiero que juegues con ella!

Era el colmo. Ya lo había hecho enfadar demasiado. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de golpearlo solo porque era su profesor

−Sensei, ella ya es una mujer. Ella decide en juguete de quien se convierte.

Estaba totalmente enojado, estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero su teléfono comenzó a sonar, salvando a Sougo.

−Ya te puedes ir, pero ni pienses en que hemos terminado de hablar!

−Sí, si

Tomo el teléfono en sus manos y vio quien lo llamaba: era Tatsuma

−Tatsuma, que ocurre?

− _Es Gura-chan, ella está descompuesta, estábamos en mi auto cuando de pronto comenzó a sentirse mal y tenía nauseas_

−Qué le ocurre a Kagura? Dónde están?

Ese nombre captó la atención de Sougo, quien se encontraba en la puerta a punto de salir

¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Estará bien?

Retrocedió unos pasos y se dio vuelta para tratar de escuchar

− _Estamos en el parque que se encuentra cerca de la secundaria, está en el baño público. Kinpachi, yo la veo muy mal_

−No la pierdas de vista, voy para allí.

− _Está bien_

Colgó la llamada y guardo su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tomó sus cosas rápidamente y, cuando estaba a punto de salir, vio a Sougo de pie en la puerta.

−Te dije que te fueras, que sigues haciendo aquí?

−Que le ocurre a la china?

−No te interesa− Gintoki lo empujó de la puerta y siguió su camino

Sougo se sentía extraño. Quería saber que le ocurrió a su nuevo juguete. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía una molestia en su pecho.

Decidió que lo mejor era seguirlo

Gintoki se subió a su moto para llegar lo más antes posible donde se encontraba Kagura

Sougo lo siguió desde atrás, en una bicicleta que tomo "prestada"

Gintoki llegó al parque, y vio a Kagura sentada en un banco bebiendo agua y a Tatsuma a su lado

Se bajó rápidamente de su moto, la estaciono y corrió hacia ellos

−K-Kagura…− por los nervios y la pequeña carrera que hizo se le corto el aire. Ya mejor, se acercó a Kagura y se agacho a su altura − Como te sientes?

−Un poco mareada... Que desperdicio de comida− Kagura continuo bebiendo agua

Gintoki la observó atónito y comenzó a reír

−Realmente te preocupas por la comida?

−Eso es una pregunta? Claro que me preocupo por la comida! Es algo esencial para la vida, es decir, para mi vi..

Kagura no termino su oración, ya que la acción de su, ahora "tutor" la sorprendió

La estaba estrechando contra su pecho mientras temblaba.

−Estaba preocupado

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Kagura, no por lo que dijo Gintoki, si no por ese abrazo que les había brindado .Era la primera vez que la abrazaba preocupado y asustado de esa forma. Sonrió al saber lo que significaba ella para Gintoki. Correspondió al abrazo y poso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Gintoki, para tratar de calmarlo

−Estoy mejor ahora Gin-chan

−De verdad? No te sientes mal? Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Gintoki comenzó a llenarla de preguntas sobre su estado, lo cual molestó a Kagura

−Basta Gin-chan, estoy mej…− Kagura empujo a Gintoki y corrió detrás de un arbusto. Gintoki y Sakamoto la siguieron

Estaba expulsando los restos de comida que quedaba en su interior. Gintoki le acariciaba la espalda buscando tranquilizarla. Sakamoto les tomo una foto para memorar el momento en que Gintoki se veía débil, pero eso solo sirvió para que el acompañe a Kagura devolviendo toda la comida

−Y tu porque vomitas idiota!

Sougo decidió acercarse a ellos. Gintoki sintió otra presencia, miro hacia atrás y encontró a la persona a la que menos quería ver en ese momento. Okita Sougo

−Qué haces aquí?

Sakamoto y Kagura se giraron hacia el lugar que veía Gintoki

−Pasaba por aquí y vi que estaban haciendo una fiesta de vómitos… que peste…

−Aléjate de aquí entonces! Gritaron al unísono los 3

Sougo levanto una ceja y dirigió su mirada hacia Kagura. Estaba limpiándose los labios, se veía débil. A su lado estaba Ginpachi-sensei, quien se encontraba asustado y preocupado a la ves por Kagura. También vio a Sakamoto-sensei quien se veía pero que Kagura. Pensó en algo que los dejaría sin habla. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios de aquel sádico y escupió ese comentario, que, luego se arrepentiría de haber dicho

−Qué? No me digas que estas embarazada?

Esto último que dijo Sougo, dejo congelados a Kagura y a Gintoki.

Gintoki poso su mirada ahora en ella.

−K-Kagura… Tu..

Gintoki estaba asustado. No había pensado en esa posibilidad

Al ver al trio que se encontraba en total silencio y con nervios que se podía sentir, pensó que seria mejor retirar lo dicho

−Oigan solo fue una broma− dijo Sougo, para tranquilizar a esas tres tensas personas. Pero ninguno de ellos lo escucharon

−G-Gura-chan… No será que… Tu... de el...

−Oigan no me escu…− Sougo se quedo mudo. Cayó en la cuenta de que ella hasta hace poco tenia pareja con la cual vivía. Sintió el mismo molesto dolor en su pecho, pero esta vez era mucho más intenso− R-realmente… Estas embarazada?

Kagura se encontraba estática, sin ningún tipo de señal que dejara ver que se movería. Solo estaba mirando hacia el suelo, totalmente en shock

−N-no es posible…− dijo por fin Kagura. Se puso de pie. Le dirigió la mirada a Gintoki y lágrimas comenzaron a caer

−G-Gin-chan..

Gintoki solo la atrapo en sus brazos de nuevo. Estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo dicho por Sougo. No sabía que hacer o decirle a Kagura. Lo único que se imagino era el dolor que ella debía de estar sufriendo al enterarse de semejante noticia

−No estás sola. Ya no lo estás Kagura. Yo siempre estaré a tu lado. No importa que ocurra. Siempre te sostendré de la mano y caminaremos juntos, si?

Kagura rompió en llanto. Comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Sougo no podía pensar ni decir nada. Opto por que lo mejor era irse de allí. Con todo el dolor que sentía en su pecho, comenzó a alejarse de ellos. Quería olvidar lo que había escuchado. Lo que había confirmado. Estaba lastimado

En ese pequeño parque, Tatsuma, Gintoki y Kagura, ya tranquila, se encontraban sentados en el banco. Ninguno de los tres inicio la conversación

−V-valla que sorpresa, esto si que es una sorpresa… Saber que serás madre… Ha..Ha

Gintoki le dirigió una mirada de enojo

−Kagura… Mañana iremos al hospital, si?

−A que iremos?− Pregunto Kagura con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar

−A confirmar o desmentir si estas embarazada

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y aquí el capitulo… por favor no me maten. Pero pensé que estaría mejor el fic con un poco de drama..**

 **Para confirmar las sospechas del embarazo van al hospital, y de eso va a tratar el capitulo siguiente que ya lo estoy escribiendo. Si, voy a tratar de que sea doble capitulo**

 **Gracias por leer y seguir este fic. Voy a tratar de no decepcionarlas.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este capitulo.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	9. Chapter 7 Ilusiones rotas

**Capítulo 7: Ilusiones rotas**

* * *

Un nuevo día había llegado. Gintoki abrió los ojos y bajo la mirada hacia su acompañante, Kagura.

Todavía seguía sin poder creerlo. Pero todavía tenían que confirmarlo

Cuando volvieron a su hogar, Kagura se dejó caer en el suelo. Gintoki la sostuvo entre sus brazos. La entendía. Sabía lo que ella en ese momento estaba sintiendo

Enterarse de la nada de que sería madre de la persona a la que más amaba y temía a la vez. No sabía cómo reaccionar. No cabían dudas de que estaba feliz. El saber de qué tendría un hijo de Kamui la llenaba de felicidad. Pero lo que más temía era la promesa que le había hecho este antes de que ella huyera

 _Te mataré_

El miedo la invadía mucho más que la felicidad.

¿Qué haría Kamui la enterarse de que sería padre?

¿La mataría?

¿La perdonaría?

¿Se llevaría a su hijo lejos de ella como castigo por haberlo abandonado?

¿Criarían a ese pequeño ser los dos juntos?

Pero la pregunta que más la atormentaba era:

¿Lo amaría?

En la cena, no toco casi nada. Gintoki se había esmerado en cocinar la comida preferida de Kagura para levantarle el ánimo. Pero ella solo sentía nauseas.

Cuando llegó la hora de dormir. Kagura se quedó sentada en el sofá de la sala, abrazando sus piernas y ocultando su rostro tras ellas.

Gintoki sabía qué ella no dormiría esa noche. Así que decidió invitarla a dormir junto con él. Ella aceptó, solo porque sabía que Gintoki no la dejaría sola.

Cuando estaban en el futon, Gintoki la estrecho fuertemente contra su pecho, acariciando su cabeza. Esta acción hizo que ella se sienta en paz y tranquila. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Gintoki comenzó a mover a Kagura para que se despierte.

−Kagura, vamos Kagura. Despierta, tenemos que irnos al hospital. Vamos mocosa despierta

Kagura abrió los ojos despacio y se puso de pie. Se dirigió al baño y comenzó a darse una pequeña ducha

Desayunaron sin decir nada. Gintoki no sabía que decirle, y Kagura no quería decir nada. Gintoki tampoco tenía nada que decirle. Sabia de los temores y las preguntas que la abrumaban. Prefería guardar silencio

Ambos terminaron su desayuno. Gintoki se puso de pie y llamo a la secundaria, dando aviso a la directora de que se ausentaría con su hija por problemas personales.

Ambos se pusieron sus botas y salieron de su hogar. Decidieron que lo mejor sería ir caminando, ya que sería más cómodo para Kagura.

 **.**

.

 **.**

Iban por la calle en silencio. Gintoki miro a Kagura de reojo, se veía completamente nerviosa, sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía su paraguas, sus ojos estaban vacíos, viendo a la nada.

Sintió un dolor en su pecho al verla de esa forma. Se acercó a ella y tomo una de sus manos. Quería decirle era que ella no estaba sola. Que él estaría junto a ella, en las buenas y en las malas. No por nada decidió adoptarla.

Kagura al sentir el calor de la mano de Gintoki, y la fuerza que le brindaba a través de su mano, miro a Gintoki regalándole una sonrisa llena de felicidad

−Gracias Gin-chan. Yo realmente no sé qué haría sin ti. Tuve mucha suerte de haberte encontrado.

Al escuchar esto, Gintoki le regalo una sonrisa llena de calidez y ternura.

−Tuve suerte yo de encontrarte. Estoy feliz de tenerte a mi lado, mi pequeña hija.

Comenzaron caminar de las manos y a hablar sobre cosas sin sentido. Si Zura tenía una relación con la cocinera Ikumatsu. Si Sakamoto siempre fue idiota por los golpes que recibió de pequeño. Sobre la cena. Cosas que a ellos alegraban y les quitaban las preocupaciones.

Cerca de ellos, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos morados, quien miraba fijamente a Kagura

−Sé que la he visto en algún lado, lo que no se es en donde

De pronto, un vago recuerdo apareció en su mente

* * *

 **(Recuerdo de Takasugi)**

 _En el hogar de Takasugi, se encontraban Kamui, Abuto y él. Se acercó a Kamui y le lanzo una bolsa llena de ramen instantáneo._

− _Aquí tienes._

 _Kamui abrió la bolsa y una sonrisa como la de un niño apareció en su rostro_

− _Wow, pensé que no lo harías._

−C _laro que iba a cumplir nuestra apuesta. Después de todo, habían apostado quien de los dos acababa con la mayoría de los idiotas que osaron retarlos._

− _Cierto_ , _tienes razón. Buen provecho!_

K _amui comenzó a devorar el ramen. De pronto, su teléfono comenzó a sonar_

− _Que molestia._

Siguió comiendo, ignorando la llamada entrante.

− _Oye idiota, no será la Ojou-san?_ − Abuto le señalo el teléfono− _Se enojara si no le contestas_

− _Tienes razón._

Dicho _esto, tomó su teléfono y atendió la llamada_

− _Qué ocurre?_

− _Qué ocurre? Realmente lo preguntas? Hace tres horas que llevo esperándote maldita sea! Dijiste que te tardarías 2 horas. Tienes idea de la hora que es? Llevo horas esperándote!_

− _Oh, así que me estas esperando? Acaso quieres continuar lo de esta mañana?_

− _C-claro que no! Sabes qué? Has lo que quieras, no vengas que no te quiero ver. Adiós._

 _Escucho los pitidos que le afirmaban de que su mujer había cortado la llamada, miro su teléfono con la mirada confundida_

− _Oh, veo que se enojó._ − _Dijo Abuto, con un tono burlón_

−V _aya, vaya, no sabía que el "Gran Kamui" le tendría miedo a una simple mujer_

− _Takasug_ i, no es una simple mujer, esa mujer puede responder a los golpes y retos de este y cualquier otro hombre. Sabe cómo domar a la bestia

− _Abuto, quieres callarte? Te mataré_

A _buto vio la mirada asesina que su compañero le brindaba_

−D _e acuerdo._

−V _aya, ahora me interesa saber más sobre esa mujer._

Kamui le dirigió la mirada asesina a Takasugi

− _No creo que lo quieras hacer._ − Kamui se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta− _Nos vemos_

Cerro _la puerta detrás de él. Takasugi dirigió su mirada a Abuto, quien se encontraba recostado en el sofá_

− _Tu no te vas?_

− _No, ya es muy tarde y tengo sueño._

− _No te invites solo. Oye, quien es esa mujer?_

−E _lla se llama Kagura, es su mujer hace 2 años. Tengo entendido de que, ella es su hermana_

 _Takasugi lo miro sorprendido_

− _Su hermana? Quieres decir, que tienen una relación incestuosa?_

− _Para los ojos de ellos, no lo es. Ya que en su clan, eso es normal_

− _Su clan?_ − _Takasugi levanto su ceja, tratando de buscar respuestas_

− _Has escuchado de él clan de los mercenarios que se ubican en las afueras de China?_

− _Los Yato?_

−Sí _, esos mismos. En su clan es normal la relación que tienen ellos dos, ya que fortalecen sus vínculos. Una vez vi a una mujer de ese clan. Era la más hermosa. Y según la Ojou-san, la sangre de su clan aparte de ser los más fuertes, son los más bellos a los ojos de los demás. No sé más. Solo eso._

−Ah _hh… Debe de ser hermosa_

− _Lo es, para solo tener 16 años, esa mocosa es hermosa._

 _Takasugi se sorprendió_ − _Tiene 16?_

− _Ah? Sí. Mira, aquí tengo una foto de ellos dos juntos._

 _Takasugi quedó embelesado por aquella mujer que se encontraba en los brazos de su "amigo" de peleas_

− _Tienes razón, es bella_

− _Pero lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de marimacho, es vulgar, parece un hombre_

 **(Fin de recuerdos de Takasugi)**

* * *

−Ah, ya lo recuerdo, esa es la mujer de Kamui. ¿Lo dejó por ese permanentado? Si no lo quería, hubiera venido conmigo

Takasugi esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa. De pronto, tomó su teléfono y marco un número.

− _Oh, Shinsuke, tanto tiempo. Que ocurre? Encontraste presas nuevas para apostar?_

−Se podría decir que Sí. Pero la presa que acabo de ver me parece que es tuya, bueno, por lo que veo, lo era

− _De que hablas?_

−Acabo de ver a tu mujer de la mano con otro hombre. Uno más o menos de mi edad. Sera que se cansó de salir con mocosos y por eso ahora esta con ser hombre?

− _Donde diablos te encuentras?_

−Valla, valla. Te interesa?

− _No me hagas repetirlo. DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS?_

−Vamos hombre, cálmate. Estoy en Kabuki-chou. Si lleg…− Takasugi no termino de decir su oración, ya que Kamui había cortado.

−Qué ocurre? Acaso se le volvió a escapar? Mph, no me puede importar menos.

Dicho esto, se dirigía al lado contrario de esa "pareja".

* * *

Habían llegado al hospital. Seguían tomados de la mano. Solo porque Kagura no podía más de los nervios. Gintoki sentía que temblaba.

Estaban en la sala de maternidad, esperando que llamen a Kagura. Todas las miradas se dirigían a Gintoki, las mujeres lo observaban con recelo. Murmuraban cosas como "pedófilo", "como puede tener esa clase de relación con una niña", "Los hombres de hoy en día no tienen principios". Eran más cometarios negativos que positivos, los cuales lo incomodaban de cierta manera

−Sakata Kagura

Sintió como su compañera tembló del susto. Le apretó la mano, enviándole fuerza, se puso de pié y ayudo a parar a Kagura.

−Vamos.

−S-si

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la oficina del doctor. Nerviosos, tomaron asiento.

−Bien, aquí están los resultados. Pero primero quisiera saber, usted es su esposo?

−No soy su padre.

−Ya veo. Pues, déjenme decirles que…

−Qué?− Ambos se acercaron al doctor, esperando una respuesta.

−Señorita, usted no está embarazada. Solamente tiene una indigestión, por eso eran los mareos y vómitos.

Ambos quedaron congelados. No tenían palabras para lo que habían escuchado

−E-entonces… E-ella… Bebe… No hay?− Murmuro Gintoki nervioso

−No, no lo hay. Pero tenga estas pastillas. Son para la indigestión. Debe tomar una cuando llegue a su casa y otra antes de dormir.

−G-gracias doctor.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, seguían tomados de la mano, pero solo era porque Kagura estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y no podía concentrarse.

Ya afuera del edificio, fueron a una banca cerca de allí. Gintoki guió a Kagura al asiento. La miró a los ojos. No sabía que era lo que estaba pensando. Ni se lo imaginaba, Pensaba que estaría feliz, pero solo seguía con su mirada ensombrecida.

−K-Kagura, estas bien?

Kagura miro a Gintoki. Lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. Se sentía triste, destrozada. A pesar de que fue por un breve momento, sintió esos deseos de ser madre. De sostener en sus brazos al fruto de aquel amor que, para su desgracia, seguía sintiendo por Kamui

−G-Gin-chan… Yo… Por un momento… Fui feliz…

Gintoki la abrazó. Que equivocado estaba al pensar aquellas cosas de Kagura. Después de todo, sabía la vida que llevaba.

−Por algo pasan las cosas. Ya verás, que en el momento que menos esperes, formaras tu propia familia. Y serás muy feliz. Eso te lo aseguro yo.

−Gin-chan…

Kagura rompió en llanto. Estaba triste. Había pensado en aquel bebe, si se parecería a ella o a él. Si tendría los mismos rasgos que su abuela. Se había hecho ideas.

* * *

En el otro lado de Edo, Kamui y Abuto se encontraban en la estación.

−Cómo es que estas seguro de que ella está en Kabuki-chou. Eso está a horas de aquí.

−Piensas que me importa? Ya llevo casi dos meses buscándola. Se fue con ese profesor, no le importó lo que le dije. Me las pagará

−Oye, no me digas que…

−SÍ… Se lo advertí.

La mataré

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Y aquí un capitulo más.. Se que lo tendría que haber publicado ayer, pero tuve que trabajar. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, Trataré de subir el próximo cuando pueda, antes del miércoles lo tendrán.**

 **Gracias por leer este fic, tengo tantas ideas, para el otro también,**

 **Quería comentarles que en estos días publicare un One-Shot, que tratará sobre la vida de casados de Kagura y Sougo. Esta hermoso.**

 **Sin mas que decir, me despido.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	10. POV Kamui

**Yo de verdad lo siento mucho! Perdooon. De verdad, Espero que les guste**

 **Este capítulo esta narrado por Kamui.**

 **Comienza desde que era niño hasta la actualidad**

 **Disfruten**

* * *

Todavía recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez. Estaba asustado, ya que papá me saco de la habitación y mamá gritaba. Mis lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

Tenía miedo.

Espere 2 horas afuera de la habitación, cuando estaba decidido a irme a pedir ayuda, escuché un grito, era un llanto.

Papá me abrió la puerta y me permitió entrar. Entre con cautela, estaba temeroso de lo que pudiera ver, por lo que cerré mis ojos con fuerza.

–Kamui, acércate– me llamó mamá, moviendo su mano en señal de que me acerque

Dudando, me acerque despacio. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Era tan pequeña, tenia los ojos cerrados, y movía sus pequeñas manitos despacio hacia los lados. Poseía poco cabello del mismo color que el mío y su piel era igual que la de mami.

Era hermosa

Con cuidado la toque. Ella al sentir mi contacto abrió sus ojos. Eran azules, como los de mamá, como los míos. Pero sus azulados ojos eran mas profundos que los míos y que los de mamá. Agradezco tanto que se parezca a mamá y no a papá. De pronto, poso sus bellos ojos sobre mí, y me regalo una hermosa sonrisa. No se porqué, pero me sonroje ya que sentí mis mejillas arder. Tengo que admitirlo. Era perfecta.

Creo… que fue esa sonrisa…

La que hizo que me enamore perdidamente de ella.

Tenía 1 año cuando la conocí. Me faltaba solo 2 meses para cumplir dos años. Esperar esos nueve meses para la llegada de ella valieron la pena.

–La quieres cargar?– preguntó mamá acercándose a mi con ella.

Con miedo, la tome en mis brazos. Como era pequeña, tenia miedo de romperla. Parecía tan frágil. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos, ella tocó mi mejilla sonriéndome. Sentía mis mejillas arder por aquel contacto. Era perfecta.

–Cómo se llama mami? – pregunté a Mami.

Papa se acercó a nosotros y me pidió a la bebé. Se la entregue porque temía hacerle daño.

–Que les parece Kagura?– Preguntó papi a mami y a mí.

–Me gusta. A ti Kamui?– Mami me miro buscando aprobación. A mi me gusto el nombre. Encajaba perfecto para aquel bello ser.

–A mi también. – Conteste con una sonrisa

Pasaron días desde que Kagura nació. Ayudaba a mamá con los quehaceres de la casa. Papá se fue a buscar dinero, decía que con Kagura ahora necesitaríamos más.

Papá no volvía, ya había transcurrido un año. Kagura estaba cada día conmigo. Al parecer me quería mucho, como yo a ella.

Cada día Kagura aprendía cosas nuevas, que hacían feliz a mamá y a mi.

Después de mi cumpleaños numero 3, papá volvió, y mamá solo le sonrió y le sirvió la comida.

El trajo mucho dinero, con lo que abasteció el almacén de comida. Compró ropa para Kagura y para mi. A mamá le regalo un anillo, y ella se veía feliz. Verla a mamá feliz me daba paz.

Papá se volvió a ir después de dos meses.

Kagura comenzó a caminar poco a poco. La llevaba de compras conmigo. Disfrutaba cada momento con ella. Papá no volvía, no me importaba, estaba acostumbrado a su ausencia, pero mami no.

Una noche estábamos preparando la cena los tres juntos. Mamá mezclaba el curry, mientras Kagura y yo cortábamos las verduras. De repente, escuchamos un ruido sordo. Nos dimos vuelta y lo que vimos Kagura y yo nos asustó.

Mamá estaba tirada en el suelo inconsciente.

Rápidamente nos acercamos a ella a socorrerla. Ambos llorábamos de la angustia. No sabíamos que le había pasado a mamá.

Estábamos desesperados.

El doctor al verla dijo que mamá tenía un resfrío. No le creí nada. Mama dijo que no nos preocupemos, que ella sanaría rápido.

Tal vez fue porque era un niño, o por creer de que todo estaría bien, que decidí creerle

Tenia 4 años recién cumplidos y Kagura tenia 3 años. A pesar de que mamá estaba en cama hacia lo que podía. El dinero se estaba acabando así como las provisiones de alimento. Tenia que alimentar a mamá y a Kagura.

Papá regreso para el cumpleaños de Kagura, pero no trajo dinero. Según el, no consiguió trabajo.

Pasa años fuera de casa y regresa como si nada.

Poco a poco comenzaba a sentir repudio hacia ese hombre. Solo lo soportaba por Kagura y mami. Ambas lo amaban y cada vez que el regresaba irradiaban felicidad.

Cuando se volvía a ir, esa felicidad se iba. Pero Kagura no perdía la sonrisa. Cada día me la regalaba sin falta. Y mamá sonreía por nosotros.

Kagura dormía conmigo desde que cumplió el año. Me encantaba descansar en sus brazos. Cuando tenia pesadillas, se aferraba fuertemente a mi y me pedía que no me separe de su lado nunca.

Esa noche fue especial. Fue una de la más felices de mi vida

– _K-Kamui, sigues_ despierto?

– _Por supuesto. Como buen hermano debo de velar tu sueño._

– _Kamui. Te quiero mucho_

Sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir que escondías tu rostro en mi pecho.

– _Yo también. Te amo Kagura_

– _Oye, Kamui_

– _S-si?_

– _Cuando sea grande, quiero casarme contigo._

Si antes mis mejillas ardían, ahora todo mi cuerpo era fuego. Estaba tan nervioso y feliz. Esas simples palabras lo fueron todo para mi.

– _Si, nos casaremos_

Nos dormimos después de esa conversación. Al día siguiente estábamos mas unidos que nunca.

Papá regresaba a casa cada 8 meses o a veces no lo veíamos por 1 año o más

Los hombres del pueblo venían a casa a preguntar por mami. Según papi, el tuvo la suerte de casarse con la mujer mas bella del pueblo, y le creo. Mi madre era una belleza

Corría a cada hombre que rondaba mi hogar. No quería que de acerquen a ella.

Cuando ese hombre regresaba a casa, los acechos de los hombres del pueblo se detenían por meses.

Cuando Kagura cumplió sus 10 años, los niños del vecindario venían a visitarla. Con mi mirada asesina espantaba a cada mocoso lejos de Kagura. Sabia perfectamente el porque de su acercamiento hacia ella. Como era hija de Umibouzu, el más fuerte del clan, tendría herederos fuertes e invencibles.

Ya que, según escuché en el pueblo, las niñas al cumplir 13 años se casaban. Y ella estaba en la lista de cada niño y hombre que deseaba su fuerza.

No lo permitiría jamás.

Cuando Kagura tenia 11 años, ya no le quedaban los zapatos. Entonces supe que con ya, mis 12 años, debía de hacerme cargo de mami y Kagura.

Una tarde cuando regresaba de hacer las compras, escuche a dos niños hablar sobre conseguir dinero fácil, no dude en acercarme a ellos.

Lo que me dijeron fue que por las noches, en el subterráneo, se hacían peleas a muerte. El ganador se llevaba una gran suma de dinero.

Yo sabia que era el hijo del guerrero más fuerte del clan Yato. Sabia que yo era fuerte. No dudé en ir esa noche.

Tuve que hacer la cena rápido y hacer dormir a Kagura lo más rápido posible. No quería que ella se diera cuenta de mi ausencia.

Cuando ambas mujeres dormían, aproveché a salir a escondidas.

Al llegar al subterráneo, tuve que noquear a varios hombres para que me dejen pasar. Hasta llegar a esa tan curiosa arena.

Había sangre por doquier. Ese color rojo derramado en el suelo era igual al color favorito de mi pequeña hermana.

Sonreí al recordarla.

Al principio, no querían dejarme participar, ya que era un niño y no era apto para competir. Tuve que matar a uno de los guardias de un golpe para que me permitan participar.

Cuando llegó mi turno, no me costó trabajo derrotar a mi oponente. Era un hombre demasiado fuerte, pero no tanto para morir en manos de un niño de 12 años.

Creo.. Que nunca me sentí tan vivo como en esa arena asesinando.

Logre ganar una gran recompensa.

Al caminar por las calles, las pocas personas que se encontraban en las calles, me observaban aterrados.

Después de todo, no es común ver a un niño cubierto de sangre

Kagura sabia lo que hacia por las noches, o al menos sospechaba. Ya que antes me preguntaba como dormía o que sueños tuve, y dejó de hacerlo.

Ella con sus 11 años no daba problemas. Nunca los dio. Me ayudaba mucho en casa. Mamá seguía enferma por lo que ambos la cuidábamos mucho y le dábamos los medicamentos que ese hombre traía cada mes sin falta.

Cuando Tenía 13 años, era el joven más deseado del pueblo, tanto por mujeres mayores y adolescentes. Era obvio. Querían mi fuerza.

Pero yo solo soy propiedad de Kagura

Me encantaba sentir el aroma de Kagura cada amanecer, sus manos tocando mi rostro en señal de caricias, sus bellos ojos posados en mí, esperando mi despertar.

La amaba tanto, como la sigo amando hasta ahora.

De pronto, mamá empeoró.

Kagura estaba cada día mas triste. Y yo me sentía inútil.

Ese hombre no había regresado con los medicamentos de mamá por 2 meses.

Definitivamente lo odiaba.

Esa tarde, sabia que mamá estaba agonizando. Pero quise aminorar el dolor de Kagura al no decirle sobre su estado.

Ella lloraba en mis brazos en la cocina. De pronto, mamá nos llamó

Recordé las palabras que ese hombre me dijo cuando tenia 10 años.

– _A nuestro clan no le importa los lazos de sangre. Yo me iba a casar con mi hermana. Después de todo. Es lo más común aquí. Pero conocí a tu madre. Y no dude en romper mi compromiso con mi hermana. La quería, pero no de la misma manera que ella._

– _Entonces, yo me puedo casar con Kagura?_

–Es tu decision. _Si tu no quieres hacerlo, tienes una gran variedad de mujeres que elegir. Pero si lo haces, ten por seguro Kamui, que por más que seas mi hijo, si le haces daño te mataré_

– _No le haré daño nunca! Yo la amo y me casaré con ella!_

– _Estas seguro de eso?_

– _Si! La haré feliz!_

– _Lo prometes?_

– _Lo prometo!_

Sabia que debía de cumplir con esa promesa. No por ese hombre. Lo haría porque la amo, y al ver la mirada que mamá me dirigió al preguntarme que haría si no quería que Kagura se case con otro hombre, lo supe.

Mamá nos dio su aprobación y nos deseó felicidad

* * *

Fue muy duro. Tener que ver morir a la mujer que me dio la vida, que me regaló cada experiencia hermosa junto con mi hermana.

Kagura lloraba desconsoladamente en mis brazos. Me dolía mucho esa situación

Como pudimos salimos adelante nosotros dos juntos.

Cuando Kagura cumplió sus 13 años, los malditos viejos que lideraban el pueblo dieron aviso a los hombres y jóvenes que Kagura ya estaba en edad de casarse.

Les informé a los viejos de mi decisión de casarme con ella, pero ellos no lo aceptaron. Deseaban ser fuertes, por lo que secuestraban a Kagura. Pero yo la rescataba.

Y asesinaba a cada persona que le ponía un dedo encima.

Harto de todo el maldito pueblo y su ambición con ser fuertes, me llevé a Kagura lejos de allí.

Nos la pasábamos viajando, buscando trabajo y un lugar en donde dormir.

Cuando cumplí los 15 años, decidí contarle a Kagura sobre mi decisión.

Que ella seria mía.

Al principio se negó. Debo decirlo, su rechazo fue muy duró, pero con el paso del tiempo ella me aceptó.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

* * *

Éramos buscados por todas partes por ser peligrosos.

Amaba a esa mujer cubierta de sangre.

La deseaba.

* * *

Es imposible olvidar nuestra primera vez.

Ella tenia 15, y yo 16.

Ella temblaba debajo de mí, yo trataba de tranquilizarla. Quería mostrarle todo mi amor

Fui lo mas dulce que pude serlo. Le quitaba su blusa carmín y su falda. Disfrutaba morder cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Ella me desabotonaba la camisa con sus manos temblorosas.

Me encantaba ver esa parte de ella, que solo yo era capaz de ver.

Su cuerpo estaba tallado por los mismos dioses, era perfecta de pies a cabeza. Después de tantos besos, nos unimos y nos hicimos uno. Cada gesto y sonido de ella me enloquecían y no podía parar. Sentía sus uñas clavarse en mi espalda, pero ese dolor me hacia sentir de que todo era real. Que la tenía como yo siempre quise tenerla.

Que era mía.

Éramos totalmente felices. Cada noche la hacia mía, necesitaba de ella para sentirme completo. Ella me hacia sentir vivo.

Una tarde estaba divirtiéndome con unos idiotas que se quisieron pasar de listos conmigo. Todavía no puedo creer lo idiota que es la gente. ¿Cómo tienen agallas para tratar de robarle al gran Kamui?

Derroté a todos en un instante, pero de repente llegaron más. Tarde un poco en derrotarlos. Cuando termine con el último, uno de ellos me golpeó por atrás en la cabeza con una llave. Caí al piso, me sentía mareado. Cuando estaba por reincorporarme, un hombre me tomó del brazo e intento quebrármelo, o eso creí yo.

Casi lo mato, de no ser por Kagura que llegó corriendo hacia mi.

Lo ayudamos sólo porque Kagura sentía lástima por el. Se llamaba Abuto. Con el tiempo, el idiota me terminó por caer bien.

Una noche, discutí con Kagura por estupideces, que hasta el día de hoy me arrepiento, ya que ella se fue de la casa y no volvió hasta después de dos semanas.

Esas dos semanas me volví loco buscándola. Me recorrí todo Kyoto, pero no la encontré.

Llegué a pensar que tal vez los idiotas a los que algunas vez golpeamos y robamos la habían capturado.

Sentía impotencia e ira.

Estaba cansado de buscarla. Sabia que volvería, pero no sabia cuando. En esas dos semanas que no estuvo junto a mi sentía una molestia en el pecho.

Sentía dolor.

Cuando llegué a mi casa, note que alguien había entrado sin permiso. Una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro. Entre sigilosamente, para no alertar al suicida que había entrado en mi hogar. Pero me congelé al ver esa bella cabellera color bermellón en la sala de estar.

Era Kagura.

Ella se giro a verme. Yo no pude aguantar en tomarla en mis brazos. La abracé fuertemente, olfateaba su cabello, acariciaba su cintura, debía de sentir que era la verdadera, y no una imaginación mía.

–K-kamui

–No te vuelvas a ir otra vez, no me vuelvas a dejar solo, Kagura

Ella correspondió mi abrazo. Ya tranquilos comenzó a contarme en donde estuvo, nombró a un tal "Gin-chan", lo que me enojó por completo.

Ya tenia 17, y Kagura 16, faltaba solo 3 meses para mi cumpleaños. Una noche decidimos salir nosotros dos junto a Abuto por el centro de Iga, el lugar en donde nos encontrábamos. Abuto y yo vimos a unos idiotas que buscaban problemas, y nosotros se los daríamos. No aparte mis ojos mucho tiempo de ella que cuando la busque con la mirada había un idiota tratando de ligar con ella.

Me enfurecí.

No solamente con el idiota suicida, sino que también con Kagura, ya que ella le seguía la corriente.

Me acerqué y lo golpee tan fuerte que perdió el conocimiento. Sus guardias se acercaron y los noquee de un golpe a cada uno.

Cuando vimos que estaban totalmente inmóviles, tome de la muñeca a Kagura y salimos de ahí en dirección a nuestro hogar.

Al llegar comenzamos a discutir. Pero se dio por vencida, ya que se dirigió a la habitación.

Después de dos días. Abuto llegó de sorpresa a mi casa. Justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte con Kagura.

Me informó que el idiota suicida que se quiso hacer el galán frente a mi mujer le puso precio a mi cabeza.

Al parecer, esto se tornaba divertido

Kagura siempre hacia sacar lo peor de mi. Como es que dice tan campante que hablaría con ese maldito y lo tranquilizaría. Rápidamente la hice callar. Ya harto, me dirigí a mi habitación a cambiarme y escuche la puerta cerrarse. Me gire a ver y encontré a Kagura con la vista abajo. Pregunté que era lo que le ocurría. De su boca solo salieron suplicas, que ignore totalmente.

Ese odio que sentía hacia los lideres del pueblo regresaron cuando Kagura dijo que se iría otra vez y no regresaría.

Estaba harto de buscarla. Si ella me seguía amenazando con irse, no me quedaría de otra.

Podría atarla, cortarle los tendones de los pies.

O podría matarla.

Se lo deje en claro antes de salir de la habitación. Supuse que ella solo no haría caso a mis palabras y esperaría a mi regreso.

–Oye, te peleaste con la Ojou-san?

–Nah, se le pasará cuando regrese y continúe lo que tu interrumpiste– le dije en forma amenazante, pero con mi habitual sonrisa

–Lo siento por arruinar tus horas de placer, pero era eso o que te interrumpan ellos mismos.

Nos reímos de eso.

Cuando llegamos a su mansión, rápidamente fuimos rodeados por sus guardias, que eran alrededor de 30 o mas.

Como me divertiría esa noche.

Íbamos ganando, disfrutaba escuchar cada rostro romperse cuando los golpeaba. Reía por tal diversión que me brindaban.

De mi abdomen chorreaba un poco de sangre. No le di importancia. Seguía golpeando a todos los que se me acercaban.

Abuto ya no podía más, es débil, es un idiota.

Cuando estaba a punto de dirigirme hacia dentro de la mansión en busca de ese maldito idiota, escuche la voz de Kagura gritando mi nombre. Me gire en su dirección, ella se dirigía hacia mi corriendo desesperadamente, le dije que no se mueva de casa. Me estaba acercando a ella, cuando de pronto, se escuchó el ruido de un disparo y yo sentí una molestia en mi pecho. Dirigí mi mirada a mi pecho, de allí salía mas sangre que de mi abdomen. Me sentí mareado.

Caí frente a Kagura.

Ella al verme de ese modo, perdió el control. Creo, de que esa imagen que me brindo esa noche hizo que la deseara y la ame mucho más de lo que ya lo hacia.

Ella golpeaba y mataba a cada persona que se acercaban a ella o a mi. Esa escena me divertía tanto que comencé a reír.

Cuando mató al último hombre de píe, reaccionó. Comenzó a ver a su alrededor aterrada, sus manos y ropa cubierta de la sangre de los hombres que había matado.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, yo sonreía de la diversión, pero lo que vi en Kagura me desconcertó.

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados, y lágrimas salían de ellos

Comenzó a correr lejos de nosotros, lejos de mi.

Esa fue la ultima vez que la vi.

Pasó una semana para que termine de recuperarme. Cuando me sentía mejor, salí en su búsqueda. No la encontré por ningún lado. Me desesperé totalmente. Otra vez me había dejado.

No se lo perdonaría.

La mataría.

Entonces, recordé cuando me hablaba de ese tal "Gin-chan", me dijo que vivía en Edo, y que lo conoció ya que se encontraba viajando por su trabajo.

Tomé el primer tren hacia Edo junto con Abuto.

Cuando llegué a Edo, buscamos un lugar para quedarnos a pasar la noche. Ya habían pasado mas de 1 mes.

Un mes sin ti, Kagura

Agradezco tanto a Takasugi por decirme tu ubicación. De dcirme que te encuentras en Kabuki-chou, yo me encuentro en Yoshiwara. Queda un poco lejos, pero llegaré a ti

Y te asesinaré.

 **Ok Ok, mátenme si quieren. *Se esconde tras un árbol para esquivar las piedras***

 **Tuve un par de problemas para hacerme tiempo de publicar este capítulo. Ya lo tenía por la mitad, y poooor fiiiiin lo termine. Esperó y halla sido de su agrado. Gracias a todas/os por sus comentarios, me dan ganas de seguir** **ヽ** **(*** **ω** **)** **ﾉ**

 **y otra vez, perdonen la** **tardanza**

 **Espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 8:Te lo agradezco**_

* * *

Había pasado una semana, y Kagura había superado muy bien sus miedos. Gintoki estaba feliz, cada día peleaban y se divertían. Se habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos.

Tenían que despertar e ir a la secundaria, pero ninguno de los dos tenia ganas. Kagura se removió bajo las sabanas y con su dedo índice comenzó a picar la mejilla de Gintoki, quien se encontraba dormido.

–Gin-chaan

–Mmnn

–Gin-chaaaan

–Ehh?

–Gin-chan!

–Que diablos quieres mocosa! – Gintoki se sentó rápidamente y le propinó un golpe en la cabeza en señal de molestia

–Dolió –Dijo Kagura con una lagrimilla en su ojo derecho

–Que quieres!?–Reclamo enojado

–Nos tomamos el día libre?

–Libre? De que habl… El trabajo! Kagura vamos, levántate, cámbiate de ropa interi…

Kagura lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cara, tirándolo al suelo

–Pero que haces tarada!?

–N-no me digas que hacer… lo que te quería decir… era que no tengo ánimos para ir hoy a la secundaria… y tu tampoco… nunca tienes ganas. Te parece si faltamos hoy nada más?

Gintoki la miraba confundido, y luego se rascó la cabeza

–Kagura, faltaste toda la semana. Tienes que ponerte al corriente, hace un mes empezaste a asistir, no puedes vivir faltando. Tienes suerte que Zura, Tatsuma y Tsukuyo vengan a traerte los apuntes, siendo tus profesores. Si… yo tampoco quiero ir, pero si no voy al trabajo, no tendré para comparte sukombu y sab…

–Vamos Gin-chan, que esperas?– Kagura ya estaba vestida, al parecer, escuchar la palabra "sukombu" hizo que su ánimo regrese.

Gintoki esbozó una sonrisa y se dirigió al baño. Antes de cerrar la puerta le grito

–Cambiante de ropa interior – y cerro la puerta rápidamente, ya que Kagura le había lanzado su despertador

–Cierra la maldita boca pervertido!– le grito y escuchó como abría el grifo – no olvides lavarte las bo***

Comenzó a reírse al escuchar los gritos de Gintoki

Al salir él, ella entró rápidamente, no tenían tiempo que perder y ella se dio un baño rápido.

Ya listos, salieron ambos en la scooter de Gintoki.

Iban riendo por las anécdotas que contaba de sus alumnos, más bien sus situaciones vergonzosas, Kagura los insultaba y ambos reían.

Llegaron justo cuando estaban cerrando la puerta. Comenzaron a correr a los salones que les tocaba y se separaron en la escaleras, Gintoki se dirigía corriendo hacia arriba y Kagura a su salón.

Llegó justo cuando estaba entrando Tatsuma, quien al verla esbozo una sonrisa.

–Gura-chan, que bueno volverte a ver!– exclamó al verla

–Si si. Lamento… lamento llegar tarde Tatsuma –Respondió ella recuperándose

–Hahahahahaha, me imaginó como estará Kintoki ahora, si tú estas así, el debe estar peor hahahaha

–Es por el azúcar que no tiene fuerzas– contestó ella riendo e ingresando al salón

Ya dentro, Tatsuma comenzó a bromear sobre su asistencia otra vez, cosa que la molestó y comenzó a insultarlo

–Cállate Tatsuma!

–Hahahahaha, sabes que es verdad Gura-chan, faltaste porque estabas en tu…

Una patada en su cabeza lo silenció, su rostro estaba hundido en el escritorio y un pie en su cabeza. El golpe no fue provocado por Kagura, quien ganas no le faltaban. Fue Mutsu, la orientadora, que en ese momento había ingresado al salón

–Vaya vaya, así que tu en ves de cumplir con tu trabajo te pones a molestar a los estudiantes. Eres un idiota– Dijo mientras se reincorporaba. Dirigió su mirada hacia Kagura

–Mu-Mutsu… que ha-haces aquí? – preguntó Tatsuma levantando su cabeza, con sangre chorreando por su cien izquierda y su nariz.

–Eso no te importa, más importante, Kagura, cuando terminen las clases, ven conmigo a la sala de orientación.

–Eh? Para que?– preguntó extrañada, estaba segura de que ella no había hecho nada para que la llamen

–No preguntes, solo hazme caso.– cuando estaba por irse notó algo extraño en Kagura y se acercó a ella. Kagura estaba confundida. No entendía porque Mutsu estaba viéndola fijamente frente a su mesa, se sintió nerviosa. Ella respetaba a Mutsu, no sabia porque, pero ella le hacia recordar a su madre. Pero en ese momento quería levantarse e irse de allí, antes que hablarle mal a ella.

Decidió quedarse quieta, esperando una explicación.

Mutsu le tocó la mejilla y rompió el silencio

–Kagura… tu…

–Y-Yo que?

Mutsu se reincorporó y caminó rápidamente hasta llegar a la puerta– te espero, no trates de escapar. Me oíste?

–S-si Mutsu-sensei

Mutsu se retiró, y ya con Sakamoto recuperado, las clases continuaron.

Cuando sonó el timbre en señal de que era hora de comer, Kagura se levantó para dirigirse en busca de comida, pero sintió que una mano la tomó del brazo. Al darse vuelta se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su querida amiga Soyo.

Soyo la tomó de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla buscando una explicación del porque de su ausencia

–Vamos por algo de comer y te cuento, si?– Kagura trató de zafarse del agarre del agarre de su amiga y sus preguntas, pero al ver la enorme caja que estaba a un lado de ella se dio por vencida.

–No hace falta Kagura-chan, aquí traje tu almuerzo

Kagura estaba en el jardín con Soyo almorzando.

Soyo a bombardeo con preguntas, y Kagura contestaba con mentiras. Le dijo de que estaba enferma y que pasó una semana en cama. Soyo preocupada le creyó.

Cuando terminó la hora de almorzar, Kagura se dirigía a su salón, cuando de repente, sintió que le tapaban la boca y la tomaban de la cintura, arrastrándola a un lugar lejano

 _Me_ encontró– pensó ella

Los miedos volvieron a ella como un tsunami

Trató de forcejear para zafarse, pero la tenían sujetada fuertemente

Comenzó a temblar.

De repente, sintió que el brazo que recorría su cintura se aflojó y la soltó. Rápidamente se giro esperando lo peor.

Su rostro cambio de uno de susto a uno de enojo.

–Maldito sádico! No te enseñaron que no debes de tratar a una dama de esa forma-aru!

Lo quería matar, quería golpearlo tan fuerte como se lo permitieran sus fuerzas

–Dama? Yo no veo ninguna, solo a una china marimacho.

Quiso golpearlo pero Sougo lo esquivo fácilmente

–Vamos, vamos, me tuviste muy abandonado, querida – contestó con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como disfrutaba ver esa expresión y escuchar sus gritos.

–Faltaba para no ver tu asqueroso rostro de niña

–Se que me extrañaste. No finjas

–A ti? Si claro, ni que fueras mi heladera

–Eres una cerda

Le propinó otro golpe que volvió a esquivar. Aprovechó esto para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla a él.

–Compórtate. Que no te he invitado aquí para pelear

–Invitarme? Me secuestraste-aru!–comenzó a forcejear para soltarse– Suéltame maldi... – Kagura tenia miles de cosas que gritarle, pero el silencio se apoderó de ella al ver el semblante serio que este adopto. Dejó de forcejear y se dejó estar en sus brazos.

–Q-que ocurre?

Sougo la miro a los ojos, sin darse cuenta, su mano comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de ella, quien sintió un escalofrío al sentir esa mano en su rostro. Quería alejarlo, pero no sabia porque no podía moverse de sus brazos. Eran cálidos y la hacían sentir segura.

Se acerco a ella lentamente y toco sus labios con los suyos.

La estaba besando por segunda vez

Kagura estaba sorprendida, no sabia que hacer, si empujarlo y golpearlo hasta enviarlo al hospital, o corresponderle. Trato de hacer lo primero, pero no pudo.

Sin darse cuenta, estaba correspondiendo a aquel beso.

Paso una mano por su cintura y otra por su espalda hasta llegar a su cabeza, y la tomó acercándolo más a el para profundizar el beso.

Kagura se dejo ser. Paso sus manos por detrás de su cuello y lo abrazó

Cuando el aire comenzó a faltarles se separaron.

Sougo dio un beso rápido a sus labios y se alejó.

Kagura quería golpearlo, sus mejillas ardían y sus corazón no paraba de latir, quería golpearlo por hacerla sentir de esta forma.

Odiaba sentir cosas por ese sádico

Cuando iba a comenzar a insultarlo, comenzó a hablar.

–Sabes, eres la primer chica que me golpea.

–Te lo mereces

–Eres la primera chica que me insulta

–Son halagos para ti

–Eres la primera chica que me atrae

–No lo puedo evitar, soy un diosa

–Cállate bastarda

–Hazlo tú bastardo

Sonrieron. Sougo continuó

–Eres la primera chica que me rechaza

–Oh, vamos. Debe ser porque soy la única que te detesta

–Eres la primera chica a la que le robé un beso mientras dormía en la terraza

–E-espera… que hiciste que!?

–Eres la primer chica a la que tengo que chantajear para que salga conmigo

–Oye bastardo! Contéstame!

–Eres la primera chica por la que, estoy seguro, que haría cualquier cosa.

Kagura se sorprendió, no sabia que decir

–Así que, china… yo… estoy dispuesto a… a ser el padre del bebé que estas esperando.

Se quedó sin habla

–Yo… tu… no se que diablos te vi para decirte estas cosas–La soltó y giro el rostro. Por primera vez, Okita Sougo, estaba sonrojado. Quiso esconderlo con su brazo, pero la mirada constante de Kagura lo hacia poner nervioso

–Tu… que… que estas diciendo? Acaso… la única neurona que te quedaba ya se quemó? Es eso? Haberlo dicho antes, yo…

–No estoy bromeando china estúpida!

 _Este idiota... porque esta diciendo estas cosas_ ?

—Tu... Porque dices estas cosas?

—No lo se... Solo se que tu... quiero que seas solo mi perra

Abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar comenzar a reírse, lo que molesto de sobre manera a Sougo

—Te parece gracioso, eh? Sabes, a mi también... Olvida todo lo que te acabo de decir..

Cuando se disponía a salir del salón, sintió una mano en su brazo. Se giro a verla a los ojos

—Sabes, hace una semana... Gin-chan me acompaño a ver a un doctor. El nos dijo que...—Giro su vista y un leve sonrojo ocupo sus mejillas — Que no estoy embarazada... solo era una indigestión

Ahora el que se reía era el. No podía creer lo que ella le estaba diciendo, mucho menos lo que el acaba de decir. Estaba sorprendido por esas palabras. No pensó decirlas nunca, mucho menos dirigidas a ella

—Estas diciendo que fue porque comiste mucho?

Continuo riendo, hasta que un fuerte golpe en el estomago lo hizo callar y caer a la vez

—P-pues si... Fue porque comi mucho... Pero, sadico... Te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? Se que ahora te debes de estar arrepintiendo pero yo... Agradezco tus palabras. Aunque, de todas formas, no lo hubiera aceptado

—Porque?

—Pues porque el problema es mío, y solo mío, nadie tendría que porque interferir. Yo sabré arreglármelas, pero... Muchas gracias sádico, tus palabras me levantaron el animo... Además, de que cambio un poco mi forma de verte

Rápidamente, le da un leve beso en los labios y sale del salón. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dice

—Eso fue por agradecimiento, no te hagas una idea equivocada

Cerro fuertemente la puerta tras ella. Adentro, Sougo quedo estupefacto por lo ocurrido.

Llevo una mano a sus labios y los toco levemente.

—La traigo babeando.

Sonrió y se puso de pie para salir de allí

* * *

 **Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saben, iba a poner a Kagura embarazada, pero después dije** _ **no les gustara, mejor dejo que siga esto...**_ **Y bueno.. Aquí esta**

 **Les cuento algo que me paso. Se me rompió mi compu, y ahí tenia 2 capítulos de mi otro fic... Así que ya sabrán como estoy T.T**

 **Voy a tratar de recrearlas, y cuando pueda, las subo a las dos**

 **Nos vemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 9 : atente a las consecuencias si no quieres ser descubierto.**

* * *

Kagura cerró la puerta con fuerza y salió corriendo, mientras un brazo cubría su sonrojado rostro

 _Diablos… porque lo hice, ahora ese idiota me molestará todo el tiempo._

No dejaba de hacerse preguntas y regreso a su salón.

Okita salió del pequeño armario de limpieza, miró a ambos lados y se dejó caer al suelo tocando sus labios.

–China… que es lo que escondes… me di cuenta de la forma en que temblaste cuando te sujeté por detrás. Tendrá que ver con el tal Kamui?

–Pues si, los miedos de Kagura son provocados por él, Kamui.

Sougo levanto la mirada encontrándose con Ginpachi, que estaba apoyado al umbral de una puerta próxima a él.

–Sensei.

–Soichirou, ver a Kagura de ese modo cuando esta contigo, me enfurece y… de cierta forma, me tranquiliza. Ella desde que comenzó a vivir conmigo fue muy reservada, por lo menos dos semanas. Luego se acostumbró a mi presencia, por lo que se abrió completamente a mi. Ella sufre, y teme que él la encuentre.

–Entonces...¿ si se escapó de él? – preguntó mientras se ponía de pie

–Si, yo la ayudé. Y no me arrepiento. – soltó un suspiro– Se que cuando él la encuentre va a querer matarme y estoy preparado para enfrentarlo. La pregunta es: ¿tu lo estas?

–¿A que se refiere? – volvió a preguntar, sabiendo a lo que se refería pero intentar confirmarlo.

–Desde que te fijaste en Kagura yo te dije que te alejaras de ella, aún sabiendo que no lo harías. Kagura es un problema que acepté cargar sobre mis hombros sabiendo las consecuencias que traía esa decisión. Se que Kamui vendrá por mi cabeza y que se la llevará lejos en cuanto la encuentre. Posiblemente la quiera matar por haberlo dejado.

–Que, ¿es un resentido de mierda? ¿Un psicópata? ¿Matarla, sensei? ¿Esta seguro de los que dice?

Ginpachi lo miro a los ojos y comenzó a caminar pasando por su lado.

–Es un enfermo de mierda, y no dejare que la encuentre. Es mi hija después de todo. Así que Soichirou, ya sabes a lo que te atienes.– Detuvo su andar y lo miro de reojo – si quieres estar con ella, tienes que aceptarla junto a todos sus problemas

Ginpachi siguió su camino, dejando a Sougo confundido.

 _Aceptarla… ya lo he hecho. Solo falta saber a que clase de problemas me atengo._

Con este ultimo pensamiento se dirigió a su clase.

Las clases continuaron normalmente y cuando era la hora de la salida, todos los alumnos de la clase 2-E salieron rápidamente y Kagura no se quedó atrás. Cuando estaba cerca de la salida paro en seco. Y una mirada aterradora se formo en su rostro

–M-mutsu-sensei… si se entera de que traté de irme… me va a matar..

–Que bueno que lo sepas Kagura, al menos sabes las consecuencias

Kagura quedo petrificada en donde estaba y lentamente dirigió su mirada hacia atrás de ella

–M-Mutsu-sensei… yo…

–No digas nada Kagura, vamos. Ginpachi ya sabe que estarás conmigo.

Se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar dirigiéndose a las escaleras y Kagura iba detrás de ella. Sougo vio esta escena y comenzó a reír.

Se alejó de la secundaria y comenzó a escuchar música. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar. En ese momento, su teléfono sonó y atendió sin verificar quien era

–Hola, ¿Quién es?

– _Sou-chan, soy yo–_ una aguda y alegre voz se escucho del otro lado del teléfono, y una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sougo

– _Aneue_ , ¿como estas? Te escucho feliz, ¿ocurrió algo?

– _Bueno, de eso quería hablar, ¿tienes tiempo Sou-chan?_

–Para ti, siempre. ¿Dónde nos encontramos?

– _¿nos encontramos en el café del centro? Estoy aquí cerca_

–Si, voy en camino. Nos vemos allí

– _Te estaré esperando._

Terminó la llamada y apuró su paso para llegar al café antes que ella. Todos sus pensamientos sobre Kagura se esfumaron en ese instante, ahora lo más importante para él era estar con su hermana.

Llegó corriendo a gran velocidad y logró llegar antes que su hermana. Se serenó y pidió un café mientras la esperaba, pero Mitsuba llegó en ese instante

Con una sonrisa, se puso de pie y recibió a su hermana, pero se borró rápidamente al ver a su acompañante.

– _Aneue_ , ¿que haces con Hijikata-san?

Un sonrojo se formo en sus mejillas y tomó asiento junto a Hijikata.

–Sougo, veras, la idea de hablar contigo fue mía– hablo Hijikata mientras tomaba asiento junto a Mitsuba

–¿Sobre que quieres hablar?–Preguntó disimulando su enojo.

–Veras, yo..

–Disculpen, he venido a tomarles la orden, ¿Qué desean?– los interrumpió una camarera con una sonrisa

Mitsuba e Hijikata pidieron un café. Cuando se fue en busca de su orden, Hijikata continuó hablando

–Sabes Sougo, Mitsuba y yo hemos estado juntos desde ya 2 años. Y yo realmente la amo– un sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la pareja – bueno, lo que quería decirte es que…

–Toushirou-san me ha pedido matrimonio Sou-chan – una enorme sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Mitsuba y levantó su mano enseñando su anillo– mira ¿no es bello?

–Mitsuba, yo se lo quería decir– reprendió suavemente a su pareja

–Lo siento Toushiro-san, no me pude contener. – respondió tomando su mano.

–¿Qué?

Ambos miraron a Sougo, que se encontraba en total estado de shock y con un tic en su ojo izquierdo

–Que nos casaremos Sou-chan.

–Pero antes yo, quería pedirte su mano Sougo. Tu… ¿me entregas a Mitsuba?

Sougo se quedó sin habla. Quería matarlo, eso era seguro, pero la sonrisa y felicidad de su hermana lo detuvo. Sabía que si se negaba, Mitsuba se pondría triste y a él no le gustaba verla de esa forma. No le quedo de otra. Tomó la mano de su hermana y tocó el anillo que le estaba mostrando. Su mano subió hasta su mejilla, haciendo sonrojar a su hermana

–Sou-chan…

– _Aneue_ , tu eres lo que más amo en este mundo, eres lo más importante para mi. No se que haría sin ti.

Mitsuba posó su mano en la mano de Sougo que se encontraba en su mejilla, con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

–Sou-chan

Sougo soltó un suspiro –Si tu eres feliz junto a él, yo no puedo oponerme. Verte feliz es lo que más deseo en esta vida– su mirada se posó en su acompañante – Hijikata-san, si la haces sufrir, si tan solo la lastimas aunque sea un poco, me las pagaras, sabes eso verdad?

–Eso lo se de sobra– respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro

– _Aneue_ … Hijikata-san, sabes el valor se mi hermana. Cuida de ella. Ella es mi mundo.

Mitsuba no se pudo contener y comenzó a llorar. Sougo limpiaba sus lágrimas.

–Sean felices, te lo mereces aneue.

–Sou-chan – Mitsuba se puso de pie, Sougo e Hijikata también y abrazó a su hermano, este le correspondió, abrazándola fuertemente

–Sou-chan. Te amo tanto.– decía mientras sollozaba en su pecho

–Yo más. Se feliz por favor– pedía mientras miraba a Hijikata amenazante, este entendió el mensaje y asintió

Se separaron y Sougo limpió las lágrimas de su hermana

–Bueno Sougo, Mitsuba y yo tenemos que ir a hacer un par de compras.– habló Hijikata que le hacia señas a la camarera para pagar la cuenta.

–Si, yo también tengo que hacer algo.– respondió Sougo mirando la hora en su celular

–Oh, ¿te Interrumpimos?– preguntó Mitsuba

–No, no, que va. Tengo que ir a esperar a alguien– respondió con una sonrisa

–No me digas, acaso ¿tienes novia, Sou-chan? – preguntó curiosa Mitsuba

–Si, es la hija adoptiva de Sakata-san– hablo Hijikata– Como se llamaba… Kagura, si no me equívoco.

Sougo le dirigió una mirada amenazante a Hijikata, este río al haberlo descubierto frente a Mitsuba

–Oh, ¿eso es cierto?. Quiero conocerla–Espeto sonriente su hermano mientras le tomaba ambas manos.

–¿Eh? Pero si tu e…

–Llévala hoy a casa.– interrumpió Mitsuba– Vengan ambos a cenar, prepararé tu platillo preferido, ¿si?

Sougo no pudo simplemente negarle algo a su hermano. Así que asintió a su propuesta, poniendo feliz a su hermano quien, con un beso en la mejilla, se despidió de él.

Recobró el sentido y se fue de allí a paso rápido. Tenía que volver a la secundaria a buscar a su " _novia"_ para presentársela a su preciada hermana. Buscaba excusas y sobornos para darle sin que se niegue y lo deje en ridículo.

En el salón de tutoría, estaba Kagura completando unas tareas que Mutsu le había dado para que se ponga al día, mientras ella corregía otros que tenía allí.

Mutsu levantó su mirada hacia Kagura, que estaba sentada frente a ella mientras veía la hoja, rascándose la cabeza, como si las respuestas vendrían a ella con esa acción.

Los pensamientos que tuvo al verla ese día volvieron a ella, y necesitaba confirmarlo.

–Oye Kagura – la llamó

–¿Si?– preguntó Kagura sin levantar la vista de su hoja.

–Eres una Yato, ¿no es así?

Kagura levantó la vista para verla a los ojos, buscando alguna respuesta hacia la pregunta de ella. Se sintió descubierta y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo.

–¿C-Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo dijo Gin-chan? – preguntó temerosa.

–Entonces tenía razón. No, no me lo dijo él, me di cuenta solo al verte. Esa piel, la fuerza con la que golpeaste a Okita-kun la vez pasada. Te vi Kagura, peleando con el. Y el verte hoy fijamente a los ojos me lo confirmó– dijo Mutsu mientras se ponía de pie y se apoyaba en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

–P-pero… eso no tiene nada que ve…–

–Si, Kagura.– le interrumpió Mutsu – Los Yato somos de piel muy pálida, tenemos una fuerza sobrehumana, y no nos llevamos muy bien con el sol.

–¿Tenemos?– repitió Kagura – Entonces, Mutsu-sensei, tu también… ¿eres una Yato?

Mutsu la vio a los ojos y asintió

–Si, lo soy. Y por lo que veo, tu también escapaste de ese asqueroso y patético pueblo.

Kagura bajo la vista, temerosa. Se dio cuenta de porque sentía esa familiaridad con ella, podía confiar en ella, tal ves ella escapó por las misma razón que ella, o algo parecido.

–Si quieres, puedes contarme tus razones.–Decía Mutsu mientras se acercaba a ella y podaba una mano en su hombro– tal ves te sientas mejor hablar de ello con alguien de tu misma raza

Kagura se sintió segura de decirle a ella sus secretos, tenía razón, eran de la misma raza y confió en ella. Entonces comenzó a narrarle todo lo que paso en su infancia, lo que hizo y junto a quien, sus sentimiento y miedos, como conoció a Gin-chan, todo. Mutsu escuchaba atentamente cada palabra que Kagura decía, temblaba al hablar y sentía que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto. Al terminar un silencio las envolvió a ambas. Sintió a Mutsu darse vuelta y volver a tomar asiento en su silla.

–Sabes que actuaste como una Yato, por más que digas que no lo querías hacer, el aceptar a tu hermano de esa forma es normal en los yato. Tal ves no aceptaste tu sangre como tal, pero la pusiste en práctica todo ese tiempo. Sin duda, tuviste mucha suerte en encontrarte con Ginpachi. Pero, sabes que el pasado siempre nos alcanza, y e cualquier momento, el te encontrará. Y esta vez no solo Ginpachi ni tu corren peligro , ¿No pensaste en tu novio Okita-kun?

Kagura parpadeó dos veces antes de contestar.

–¿Mi novio?

–Si, si, ese chico con cara de niña. Escuché que sales con él, ¿ese mocoso sabe sobre esto?

Kagura desvío la mirada. Olvidaba ese pequeño detalle. Era su "novia" solamente porque no le quería deber nada. Se sonrojó al recordar el beso que le dio en el armario de limpieza.

–No, el no debe de saber sobre esto. Terminaré con él, es una idiota y no lo soporto.

Mutsu resopló y le dijo que termine con sus tareas en su hogar, pero que mañana sin falta se los entregue a primera hora. Kagura asintió feliz, le agradeció por todo y cuando estaba en la puerta por irse, una pregunta resurgió en ella. Se dio vuelta y se acercó a Mutsu

–Mutsu-sensei, me olvide de preguntar, pero, ¿Por qué se fue del pueblo? ¿Tuvo los mismo problemas que tuve yo?

Mutsu se sorprendió ante la pregunta de la niña, desvío la mirada antes de hablar

–Más o menos, me obligaron a contraer matrimonio con un vejete, este intento violarme y…–La miró a los ojos– lo maté. Me dio asco y lo maté. Hui de allí porque me obligarían a casar con otra persona. Cuando llegué a Japón tuve problemas económicos y no tenía un lugar donde quedarme, entonces conocí a Sakamoto. El me ayudó siempre y me enseño un par de cosas. Estudié un profesorado como el y, aquí estoy. Soportando a ese tarado.

Kagura quedó impresionada ante tal confesión. Se esperaba algo menos horrible que su historia. Recobro el sentido y se disculpó

–Disculpa por hacerte recordar tu pasado. Yo, no quería…

–Esta bien– interrumpió Mutsu – tu me hablaste sobre ti, era justo que te hablara sobre mi pasado.

Le regalo una sonrisa y Kagura se sonrojó, se despidió con una reverencia y salió de allí. Fue caminando tranquila hasta la salida hasta que vio a alguien afuera. Pensó que todos se habían ido ya, después de todo, el sol se estaba escondiendo. Reconoció a esa persona y trató de escapar de allí, todavía no quería verlo. Se dio vuelta y camino lo mas rápido posible en dirección al gimnasio.

Sougo vio las intenciones de Kagura de querer escapar de él, entonces camino hacia ella con paso rápido, Kagura lo sintió siguiéndola y comenzó a correr. Sougo fue tras ella corriendo, hasta que la alcanzó en la puerta del gimnasio, que Kagura no pudo abrir por más que forcejeara. Tenia llave.

–Mierda– mascullo Kagura enojada

–¿Por qué huyes china? Oh, ¿te pusiste nerviosa al verme?

Kagura se giro para verlo a la cara, frunciendo el ceño

–Lo que menos quería hacer era ver tu rostro de niña, sádico.

Sougo la acorralo contra la puerta mientras trataba de rodearla con sus brazos, pero Kagura no se dejaba.

–Suéltame sádico, me pasas tus pulgas– decía mientras trataba de alejarlo

–¿Por qué? Eres mi novia– respondió acercándose a su cuello.

–No lo soy, deja de decir estupideces.– le dio un empujón pero este seguía sin soltarla– ¡Suéltame!– grito

–No– respondió con una sonrisa.

–Eres una sádico pervertido hijo de p…

Sougo la hizo callar con un beso. Kagura lo empujaba levemente, pero sus manos pararon y comenzaron a subir por su cuello, pasando detrás de este. Sougo la tomó de la cintura acercándola más a él. Se separaron al sentir la falta de aire y se miraron a los ojos. Kagura con un sonrojo evidente y Sougo con uno leve.

–Ya esta, ahora suéltame– gruño Kagura desviando la mirada.

Con una sonrisa, Sougo la soltó despacio y Kagura lo empujo.

–Sádico, esto, no lo vuelvas a hacer.– dijo refiriéndose al beso

–China, necesito que vengas conmigo. – Sougo no le dio importancia a lo que dijo ella, y comenzó a caminar– ven – dijo mientras caminaba esperando que ella lo siguiera.

–No jodas, tengo que ir a casa. Gin-chan me esta esperando.

–El sabe que estas conmigo– mintió Sougo.

Kagura lo vio como el esperaba a que ella lo siguiera, y cuando estuvo por negarse, Sougo le propuso algo

–Vamos a comer

Esas palabras bastaron para que Kagura lo siguiera sin refutar nada. Caminaron juntos mientras charlaban de cosas incoherentes, insultos nuevos y burlas hacia estudiantes incrédulos.

Al llegar a una casa de dos pisos, que por fuera de veía simple, Kagura se detuvo.

–¿Dónde estamos?– preguntó desconfiada

–Es la casa de mi hermana. Por culpa del bastardo de Hijikata supo de ti, y quiere conocerte– Sougo se acercó a Kagura – escucha china, no lo arruines, si?

Verlo rogando a su merced, hizo que Kagura esbozara una sonrisa sádica.

–Oh, ¿Qué ocurre sádico? ¿Tu hermana no sabe quien eres?

Entonces, Sougo supo, que cometió un error.

* * *

 **Ooooo.. Matenme… me odio a mi misma por retasarme tanto en este fic. Los capítulos estaban en mi compu y esta se me rompió. Siento un vacío si ella. (╥_╥)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y les voy a dar un spoiler por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar**

 _ **Sougo y Kamui se conocen por casualidad.**_

 **No se lo esperaban verdad? Yo menos** **（＞ｙ＜）**

 **Esperen el otro capítulo, en breve lo subo**

 **Besos y abrazos! (** **づ￣** **³** **)** **づ**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo. 10 : No hables con desconocidos**

* * *

–Escucha china, compórtate por una vez en tu vida ¿quieres?– pedía Sougo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

Kagura esbozo una sonrisa– claro, claro, tienes engañada a tu pobre hermana. Me pregunto si es como tú, sádica y sin corazón.

Sougo le miro enojado– ella no es como yo, ella es una persona excelente, y si fuera por mi, ni te la presentaba. Así que no la ofendas, o de lo contrario tu va-…

–Sádico, aceptó esto con una condición – soltó Kagura de pronto seria, lo cual sorprendió a Sougo

–¿Qué?

–Después de esto, la farsa de que tu y yo… somos novios, se termine

Estaba sorprendido por tal propuesta. No quería aceptar, era la única forma en que él tenia derechos sobre ella, sin que nadie más se le acercara. Después del incidente del supuesto "embarazo" se dio cuenta que sentía algo por ella, no sólo atracción sexual, era eso que su hermana una vez le habló.

 _«Cuando te enamoras, quieres estar junto a esa persona, te vuelves posesivo, sientes enojo al verlo con otra persona que no eres tú. Quieres que su sonrisa sea solo para ti. Eso es lo que siento yo al ver a Toushiro-san»._

Desvío la vista al recordar aquello. Cuando estaba por contestar, la puerta se abrió, mostrando a una bella mujer de ojos rojizos y cabello castaño. Kagura se sorprendió al ver a tan bella mujer, también de ver que detrás de ella, se encontraba un profesor de la secundaria que había visto una vez discutir con Gin-chan.

–Oh, bienvenidos. Pasen, pasen– decía con una hermosa sonrisa Mitsuba, haciendo sonrojar a Kagura

Ambos pasaron y Kagura observó el hogar, era hermoso, las fotos en la pared y en el buró. Se acercó a uno pero no lo pudo ver bien, porque la mano de Sougo rodeando su cintura la acercó hacia él

– _Aneue,_ ella es Kagura, mi novia.– habló Sougo con una sonrisa

Mitsuba observaba a Kagura con una sonrisa. Era una muchacha hermosa, su piel era muy pálida y sus ojos zafiros eran profundos.

–Es hermosa Sou-chan – sonrió Mitsuba mientras se acercaba a Kagura – Mucho gusto Kagura, soy Okita Mitsuba, escuche de ti esta tarde y quise conocerte. Eres muy bella.

Kagura se sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Sougo río ante esta accion

–M-Mucho gusto. Soy Sakata Kagura, y estoy soportando a este sádi-…

Sintió un apretón en su cintura que la hizo largar un pequeño quejido. Carraspeo y continuó hablando – E-estoy cuidando de su hermano

Mitsuba sonrió ante ello y tomó la mano de Hijikata.

–Kagura-chan, el es mi prometido, Hijikata Toushiro.

–Mucho gusto, y –Hijikata se acercó a Kagura y tocó su hombro– te compadezco

Mitsuba soltó una pequeña risa y Sougo le envió una mirada feroz a Hijikata, quien sintió que le devolvió una de sus muchas humillaciones

–Bueno, preparé una cena que estoy segura te encantará, ¿pasamos a cenar?

Los tres asintieron, tomaron asiento en la mesa y comenzaron a hablar. Mitsuba le preguntaba a Kagura sobre como conoció a Sougo, y antes de que ella conteste Sougo dijo un « _la ayude en el primer día a buscar sus gafas, después de un tiempo ella se m-.. –Kagura completó su frase– él se me confeso diciéndome muchas cosas lindas y cursis»._ Hijikata explotó en carcajadas y Mitsuba se limpiaba las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir junto a un « _Que lindo eres Sou-chan»._ Hasta que Mitsuba tocó un tema tabú para ambos.

–Kagura-chan, escuche que Gin-san te adoptó, tu, ¿conoces a tu familia?

Sougo y Kagura dejaron de comer

Kagura quedo estática y Sougo lo notó. Al ver esa atmósfera tensa, Mitsuba se disculpó

–Oh, lo siento Kagura-chan, yo… pensé que tu-…

– _Aneue,_ sobre eso- _…_

–Esta bien _Nee-san –_ contestó Kagura interrumpiendo a Sougo– mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años, de mi papa no sé nada desde los diez y sobre-…

Kagura dejo de hablar al darse cuenta que estaba por hablar de Kamui.

–¿Sobre que?– preguntó esta vez Sougo, quien escuchaba atento cada palabra que Kagura decía.

–Sobre como conocí a Gin-chan, fue una suerte. Lo quiero mucho y gracias a él tengo un hogar.– completo Kagura con una sonrisa fingida. Mitsuba la tomó de la mano antes de hablar.

–Ciertamente, a pesar de ser un poco descuidado con su apariencia y es un poco vago, es una buena persona. Tuviste mucha suerte de conocerlo. Espero seas feliz junto a el y...– tomó de la otra mano a Sougo –… junto a Sou-chan

Kagura y Sougo se miraron a los ojos. En ellos encontraron respuestas.

–Yo también lo espero.– dijo Sougo mientras la miraba y tomaba su mano sobre la mesa.

–E-es muy pronto para hablar sobre eso, ¿no lo crees?– dijo Kagura algo nerviosa.

Comenzaron a reír. Hijikata le habló sobre como era Gin-chan en la sala de maestros, y sobre como era Sougo cuando lo conoció

Terminaron de cenar y Mitsuba les sirvió un poco de té. Hablaron sobre sus planes después de casarse y la invito a su boda.

Kagura se dio cuenta de la hora y se despidió. Sougo le dijo que la acompañaría y cuando se estaba por negar, Mitsuba intervino, diciendo que era lo correcto. Estaban en la puerta despidiéndose

–Espero vuelvas aquí, Kagura-chan. Te estaré esperando.

–Gracias _Nee-san,_ volveré. Fue un gusto conocerte, a ambos, y otra vez, felicidades por su boda – Kagura y Mitsuba se estaban abrazando.

–No es tan rara esta mocosa, pero no cabe duda que es la hija de Gin-san– Hijikata estaba al lado de Sougo fumando mientras miraban a ambas mujeres – le aprendió sus mañas.

Sougo las observaba y una sonrisa se apreció en su rostro.

–Si, es como salir con un chico. Come como 20 hombres, es igual de malhablada que él y golpea como luchador profesional

Lo miro desconcertado y sorprendido.

–El gran Príncipe Sádico tiene tendencias masoquistas, no lo esperaba de ti, Sougo – Hijikata lo veía burlón, y Sougo se alejó de él.

–Vamos china?– preguntó al lado de ella, tomándole la mano.

–Esta bien, Gin-chan ya debe de estar preocupado. Le da miedo estar solo de noche y tengo que estar ahí para dormir

–Oh, ¿duermes en la misma habitación con él?– preguntó algo asustada Mitsuba, fingiendo una sonrisa.

Sougo la miraba sorprendido, esperando una respuesta.

–No, yo tengo mi propia habitación, pero a veces él llega borracho y tiene miedo de los fantasmas – Kagura asentía la cabeza– yo lo ayudo a dormir, porque me saca de mi habitación, me carga en sus brazos y corre por toda la casa gritando-aru. Es ahí cuando lo duermo de un golpe. Aprendí en estos, casi ya, tres meses viviendo junto a él.

Mitsuba suspiró satisfecha por esa historia y comenzó a reír.

–Veo que lo quieres mucho.

–Claro que si. Es como un hermano mayor, y es irreemplazable para mi.– contestó con una sonrisa

–Oh, espera Kagura-chan– Mitsuba se fue corriendo adentro de la casa, y regresó con una bolsa en sus manos

–Ten– se lo extendió a Kagura – es para Gin-san, el postre que probamos juntos el otro día. Le gusto mucho y se lo quise preparar de nuevo

Estaba en un _tapper hermético,_ Kagura lo tomó en sus manos y le agradeció. Se despidieron y comenzaron a alejarse de ellos.

En el camino, no decían ni una palabra. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, pero iban en silencio. Fue Sougo quien rompió el silencio.

–Gracias china, por comportarte– soltó de repente Sougo mirandola–. Ella es muy importante para mi.

–No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ella. No se merece saber lo sádico y pervertido que es su hermano-aru. Ella es genial – Kagura lo miro a los ojos– no te la mereces, ni creo que sea tu hermana. Son tan diferentes… y tan iguales a la vez.

Kagura dejo escapar una sonrisa y a él le gusto ver eso. Se acerco a ella y la tomó de la mano, mientras su mirada se dirigía hacia la bella luna que los iluminaba esa noche. Ella se desconcertó al tacto y no sabia que hacer.

–Déjame estar de esta forma– pronunció Sougo. Kagura dirigió su mirada al frente y sonrió

– Esta bien.

Tomados de la mano, caminaron mientras hablaban de incoherencias, las personas que pasaban por su lado o los veían, se asombraban de ver a una pareja tan perfecta. Él, un apuesto chico de secundaria tomado de la mano con una perfecta señorita, que era la envidia de cada mujer que la veía y deseo de cada hombre.

Ellos ignoraron las miradas que recibían y siguieron su camino.

–Llegamos– anunció Kagura– no te agradeceré por acompañarme sádico, tu quisiste.

–Oye, ¿no me invitaras a pasar?– preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro

–Claro que no, tengo sueño, y tú sólo molestaras.– Kagura se soltó del agarre de Sougo.– Adiós sádico.

Cuando estaba en la puerta, sintió los brazos de Sougo rodearla giró a verlo y, recibió un beso de parte de él.

Apoyados en la puerta, estaban besándose. Kagura soltó el postre de su mano dejándolo caer al suelo, y pasó ambas manos por detrás de su cuello. Sougo la sostenía de la cintura acercándola a el mientras la otra mano estaba apoyada en al puerta.

Se separaron por falta de aire. Estaba sonrojada, no esperaba ese movimiento, ocultó su rostro en su pecho y él se limitó en abrazarla.

–Eres un bastardo

–Y tu una perra

–¿Así es como te despides? Que asco

–China, nunca pensé decir esto, mucho menos a ti.– ella se separó un poco de él, lo suficiente para verlo a los ojos, pero sin dejar de estar en su brazos

–¿Qué?

–Tsk, esto es desagradable– dijo desviando la mirada– yo te a-…

–Sádico – lo interrumpió Kagura – ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes?

–Si. Pero no quiero.

–sádico – se alejó de él y lo miro a los ojos – yo no estoy preparada para una nueva relación.

Suspiró

–Lo se, pero quería tener derechos sobre ti

–¿Derechos? Nunca los tendrás, nadie es mi dueño.

–Eres una idiota.

–Eso… ¿fue el último beso?– pregunto ella.

–Por el momento.– Sonrió – se que volverás.

–No soy una M.

Se acercó a ella y depositó un casto beso en su mejilla, provocándole un temblor en su cuerpo.

–Adiós china. Nos vemos.

Sougo se alejó de ella y Kagura vio su espalda alejarse de ella. Se dejó caer en el suelo apoyada en la puerta y soltó un suspiro

–¿Estas segura de esto, Kagura? – pregunta una voz desde arriba.

Kagura no dejó de ver hacia en frente.

–Si, el no se merece mi indiferencia.

–A mi no me pareció que le eras indiferente. Estaba por dejarle caer esta maceta.

Kagura miro hacia arriba y vio a Gin-chan con una maceta en su mano y una sonrisa en su rostro

–La próxima vez que no llegues, avísame. Estaba preocupado, mocosa inconsciente– la reprendió Gintoki desde arriba – ahora entra tarada, tenemos que madrugar mañana.

Kagura hizo un mohín y entro al hogar.

Gintoki la golpeó con el dorso de la mano y ella justificó que, según Sougo, le había avisado. El le dijo que no sabía nada de eso. Kagura le entregó el postre que le envió su " _nee-san"_ y a él se le fue el enojo.

–Gin-chan, según tú, es mal escuchar tras las puertas

–¡Que no estaba espiándote! Salí al balcón a tomar aire y te vi con Soichirou compartiendo saliva

–Gin-chan!– exclamo sonrojada Kagura – eres un viejo mirón.

–¡Tu no me puedes decir nada tarada! ¡Tu eras la que besaba a otro, eso es exhibicionismo!– Grito el sentado en el sofá con el postre en la mano

–Eres un idiota.– exclamó ella desviando la mirada.

–Entonces, ¿no le darás una oportunidad?– decía Gintoki mientras devoraba el postre– Eso me parece bien, no me agrada.

–Lo se, a mi tampoco.– terminó Kagura

–Pero con él eras tu misma. Kagura,–Sinceró Gintoki, esbozó una sonrisa y le dirigió la mirada – se que no estas preparada para una nueva relación, pero tampoco quiero que no te des ese derecho, al menos, espera unos cuatro o cinco años.

–Me voy a dormir.– Kagura estaba entrando en su habitación, ignorando a Gintoki

–Oye! Estúpida, vuelve aquí! ¡Tu padre te está hablando!

–¡No fastidies viejo!– grito Kagura desde la habitación

Gintoki suspiro y continuó comiendo. Guardó un poco en el frigorífico y se fue a dormir.

* * *

Sougo iba caminando escuchando música tranquilo, eran casi medianoche. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza.

–China…– susurró mientras veía la hermosa luna que alumbraba su camino.

Una lata dirigida a él lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la esquivó y la golpeó con la mano

–¿Que mierda..?

–Oye! Esa lata de jugo es mía!

Sougo miro al joven que se acercaba corriendo a él. Lo observó detenidamente, y de pronto, su mirada se dirigió detrás de este. Vio en el callejón de donde salió a muchos hombres golpeados e inconscientes en el suelo. Abrió los ojos indiferente

–Ten cuidado, por poco me golpea– dijo con un poco de enfado.

–Oh, lo siento, estaba golpeando la máquina y de repente salió volando.

Lo examinó con la mirada, vestía una camisa blanca, ahora con machas de sangre, un chaleco negro y unos pantalones deportivos. Una sonrisa en su rostro, el cabello recogido en una trenza color bermellón. Este abrió los ojos, demostrando tener unos zafiros igual a los de alguien conocido.

–¿Eso hiciste tú? – dijo señalando el callejón

–¿Eh? Oh, si. Eran unos debiluchos. A la gente de aquí les gusta alardear

–¿No eres de aquí?– preguntó desinteresado

–No, no lo soy. Estoy de visita.– respondió con su habitual sonrisa

–Vaya visita, estando en el distrito Kabuki es normal que alardeen. Por lo que viste, aquí es peligroso. Pero por lo que yo vi, eso te importa una mierda.

–¡Acertaste!– Dijo con una sonrisa

–Bueno, nos vemos– Dijo Sougo levantando su mano en señal de despedida, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo

–antes de irte, ¿me devuelves mi jugo?– dijo mientras lo soltaba

Vio su mano y, ahí estaba la lata, se la devolvió y una pregunta le carcomía.

–¿Qué haces en Kabuki-chou?

Este lo miro a los ojos, preguntándose quien era el joven que tenía frente a él.

–Busco a mi hermana.– respondió el tomando su jugó– ¿Sabes donde hay un puesto de ramen? Estoy hambriento.

–Allí – señaló detrás de él, a unos pasos.

–¡Gracias desconocido!– cuando estaba por irse, Sougo le hablo.

–¿Dijiste que buscas a tu hermana? ¿Se escapó de casa o que?– dijo burlón

–Algo así. ¿Tienes dinero?

–Si, pero no te daré. No se quien eres.

El joven comenzó a reír, desconcertando más a Sougo

–Me haces muchas preguntas y ¿no me quieres dar dinero por las respuestas?

–Tu respondiste porque quisiste, pero me das lastima. Ten– le lanzó un billete de ¥1000– Me enseñaron a dar dinero a los indigentes.

–Eres divertido, ¿sabes?. Aparte de valiente.

–Puede ser. Bueno, no vemos.– dijo mientras se alejaba de él

–¿Cómo te llamas?– preguntó

–Okita Sougo. Adiós

Cuando estaba doblando la esquina, escuchó al joven gritarle.

–Soy Kamui.

Paró en seco, se giro para verlo, pero ya no estaba allí.

–¿…Qué mierda…?

Miro a todos lados, buscándolo, más no lo encontró. Se acercó al puesto de ramen pero allí tampoco estaba.

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza

 _«Busco a mi hermana…»_

 _«Soy Kamui»_

– Su… ¿hermano?...– estaba confundido. Tosas las respuestas a las preguntas que tenia desde que conoció a Kagura se respondieron solas.

– China… me tienes que dar unas largas explicaciones

* * *

 **Aquí el otro capítulo! Les gusto?**

 **Ohoho…**

 **El esperado encuentro de sádicos, aunque esta vez sin pelea. La próxima si la habrá**

 **El encuentro de Kagura y Mitsuba fue genial. Ahora viene otra parte emocionante….**

 _ **Kagura acepta tener sentimientos por Sougo, pero el descubre su secreto y hablan de Kamui.**_

 **(** **」ﾟﾛﾟ** **)** **｣**

 **Esperó que les haya gustado, ya subo el próximo capitulo. Voy a comer algo y vuelvo. Tengo hambre ~(** **^)**

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 11: Dime la verdad**

* * *

Kagura abrió los ojos, cansada. Golpeó la alarma a su lado y se removió bajo las sábanas.

Gintoki lanzó su reloj lejos de él, para que no le vuelva a interrumpir más sus sueños, se recostó boca abajo, tratando de reconciliar el sueño, pero sabia que se estaba olvidando de algo. Abrió los ojos asustado.

–¡La secundaria!– gritó asustado, levantándose de su futón se acercó a la habitación de Kagura – ¡despierta mocosa! ¡Tenemos que ir, o llegaremos tarde!– Kagura lo ignoró dándole la espalda y Gintoki optó por tomar ambas puntas del futón y tirar de él, haciendo volar a la usuaria – ¡¿Qué haces tarada?! ¡Vamos! Ponte de pie!

Kagura se sentó sobándose el golpe que ocasionó golpearse contra el mueble.

–Gin-chan, me lastimaste. Ahora no podre asistir a clases. ¡Esto es _vomestic diolence!_

–Es _domestic violence tarada!_ Vamos.

A regañadientes Kagura se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño, mientras Gintoki se apresuraba y preparaba el desayuno.

Terminó de asearse y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando estaba poniéndose su uniforme, vio en su cuello un moretón.

–¿Qué mierda es esto?...

No tenia idea de como se la había hecho, la hubiera sentido de ser el caso, pero no. Estaba allí sin permiso. Se lo tocó y no dolió.

–¿Como me hice esto?– Decía mientras se miraba detenidamente.– no importa, se me va a ir en un par de horas.

Terminó de vestirse y fue hacia el comedor, donde Gintoki la estaba esperando con el desayuno.

–¿Tanto te cuesta ponerte el uniforme? Vamos, siéntate y come.

Kagura hizo caso y se sentó al frente de él. Probó un bocado del desayuno.

Como amaba la cocina de Gin-chan. A pesar de ser un vago, sabia cocinar exquisito. Esbozó una sonrisa feliz por aquel delicioso desayuno.

–Amo tu comida Gin-chan – decía mientras devoraba todo.

–Tu amas cualquier clase de comida, mientras sea comestible o lo parezca, te lo devoras igual.

El tenedor voló sobre la mesa, deteniéndose en la frente de Gintoki

–¿Qué dijiste?– decía Kagura mientras lo veía de forma amenazadora.

–N-nada, Kagura-chan, s-sigue comiendo.– decía Gintoki mientras se sacaba el utensilio de su rostro

Comenzaron a hablar mientras desayunaban, sobre el cabello largo de Zura, lo estúpido que puede llegar a ser Tatsuma, lo enferma que es Sa-chan. A Kagura le surgió la curiosidad de saber como llego a conocer a Sarutobi.

–Pero Gin-chan, ¿Cómo fue que Sa-chan te conoció?

–Fue por un error, ella estaba en una discoteca, y allí no entran los menores. Estaba con unas amigas, y Tatsuma se quiso acercar a ellas para hablar. Es chica se me acercó, comenzamos a hablar. Sabes? El maquillaje transforma a las mujeres, esa noche se veía muy guapa, parecía una mujer de 20 años o mas, pero los de seguridad se acercaron a nosotros y la tomaron de ambos brazos. Cuando la estaba por proteger me dijeron que era menor. Al día siguiente me di cuenta de que era una estudiante. – Gintoki poso su mano entre el puente de su nariz – Ahora la mocosa se me lanza encima cada vez que me ve. Y es molesto ¿sabes?– La miró a los ojos– Pobre niña, se ilusio…– Gintoki quedo mudo al ver el cuello de Kagura y dejo caer el tenedor.

–¿Y luego?– Kagura levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de la mirada de Gintoki–¿Qué pasa Gin-chan? Tienes cara de idiota, aunque es normal pero, ahora asus…–

–¡¿COMO TE HICISTE ESO?!– gritó Gintoki mientras la tomaba de los hombros

–¿Qué? – preguntó confundida

–Eso!– puso su dedo en su cuello– ¿Te lo hizo el verdad? Exactamente, ¡¿Qué hicieron ayer Kagura-chan?!

–¡Aléjate! – Kagura lo empujo– ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

–¡Ese chupetón! ¡Tu sola no te lo hiciste!– se lo señalo. Kagura se tocó el cuello

–¿hablas de esto? Cuando desperté ya estaba allí.

–¡¿Qué carajo hiciste ayer?!– volvió a preguntar gritando.

–Cálmate, solo fuimos a la casa de su hermana, cenamos allí y él me acompaño aquí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

–¡Entonces te lo hizo anoche en la puerta y tu ni cuenta te diste?!

–¿Eh?

–¡¿Anoche te beso en el cuello?!

Kagura se sonrojo y le lanzó el desayuno en la cara– ¡A ti que te importa! ¡Vámonos ya!– grito enfadada y sonrojada.–¡Pero primero límpiate la cara!

A regañadientes, Gintoki le hizo caso. Ambos se alistaron, se dirigieron a la scotter de Gintoki y se subieron.

–¿Sigues enojado?– preguntó Kagura

Le miro de reojo, con un deje de molestia en sus ojos.

–No contigo, con ese mocoso. Tu no tienes que dejarte hacer eso Kagura.– encendió la scotter y se dirigían hacia la secundaria.

Kagura se abrazo a Gintoki, este se extraño por el contacto de ella. Por lo general, Kagura no era cariñosa, mostraba sus sentimientos a través de los golpes. Eso había aprendido en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociéndola

–¿Kagura?– preguntó mientras veía el camino

–Gin-chan, gracias por preocuparte por mi. Eres un gran padre.– lo aprisiono un poco más con sus brazos– Te quiero mucho, ¿ lo sabes verdad?

Gintoki esbozó una sonrisa y posó su mano en la cabeza de Kagura, revolviendo sus cabellos mientras manejaba con una mano.

–Yo a ti tarada.

Llegaron y ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases. Kagura iba subiendo las escaleras cuando vio a Sougo con otra chica, se escondió de ellos.

–Entonces, ¿te aburriste de la nueva? ¿podemos estar juntos otra vez?

–No, déjame en paz

–Oh, vamos, Sougo-kun, nos divertiremos. El salón de música nos extraña– la chica tomo a Sougo de la camisa atrayéndolo a ella– haré que te olvides de ella

« _Oh vamos, ahí esta el amor que decía tenerme. Puto sádico mentiroso. Que se vaya a la mierda, no me importa._

Kagura subió las escaleras, atrayendo la mirada de ambos. Sougo abrió los ojos al verla, sus miradas cruzaron. Kagura lo miro con ojos de desprecio y luego a ella, siguió su camino mientras subía las escaleras.

–Oh, ¿se puso celosa?– dijo la chica mientras la veía irse

Sougo quedo viéndola hasta que giro a la derecha.

–Suéltame. Me tengo que ir.

Se soltó de la joven a su lado y subió las escaleras. Tenía que hablar con ella.

Se dirigió al salón de Kagura y al llegar, abrió la puerta de golpe. Todas las mirada se dirigieron a el

–¿Se te ofrece algo, Okita-kun?– preguntó Tsukuyo, quien estaba dando su clase.

–China.

Todas las miradas se posaron en Kagura y sus mirada se encontraron.

–Tenemos que hablar, es importante.

–Okita-kun, interrumpes la clase, vete a tu salón. – dijo Tsukuyo, que estaba empezando a molestarse.

–Déjame en paz, no tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ya terminamos – soltó Kagura mientras desviaba la mirada.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, tanto de hombres y mujeres en el salón, que miraban a ambos chicos. Sougo prefirió ignorarlos

–Me tienes que dar un par de explicaciones china, y tiene que ser ahora.– Sougo se adentro en el salón dirigiéndose a Kagura

–Ella no te dará ninguna explicación, ahora Soichirou-kun, vete a tú salón, no dejas a Tsuky dar su clase.

Desvío la vista para encontrarse a Gintoki adentrándose también al salón, acercándose a Kagura

–Ten, otra vez cambiaste los libros Kagura. – le dio su libro de japónica – no la dejes en mi bolso, te equivocaste de libros. Dame el mío.

Kagura lo miro confundida y comenzó a buscar en su bolso, ahí estaba el libro de matemáticas de Gintoki

–Ah, aquí esta.– se lo entregó

–Soichirou, vamos, tienes clases con Zura ahora.– miro a Tsukuyo – Lo siento Tsuky por esto.

Gintoki y Sougo se dirigían a la salida

–Solo llévatelo– hablo Tsukuyo – Okita-kun, luego hablamos nosotros– dijo mientras miraba a Sougo

–Lo siento sensei – se disculpó y su mirada se posó en Kagura nuevamente– te veo luego, ya sabes donde– y ambos salieron del salón.

Kagura soltó un suspiro

–Controla tus visitas Kagura, que esto no se vuelva a repetir.

–Lo siento Tsuky– pronuncio Kagura hundiendo su cara en su mesa

–Dime sensei.

* * *

En el pasillo, caminaban Gintoki y Sougo sin decir palabra alguna. Gintoki rompió el silencio.

–Aléjate de Kagura. Ella no esta lista todavía para un nuevo amor. Creo habértelo dicho, ¿no es así?– soltó con un deje de enojo.

–No me da la gana.– contestó de mala manera

Gintoki chisto enfadado.

–Déjate de bromas Okita-kun, no dejaré a Kagura sufrir otra vez. Mucho menos por un mocoso como tú

–No dijo lo mismo cuando estaba con Kamui– soltó de repente, haciendo que Gintoki lo vea de reojo enfadado

–No tiene nada que ver.

–…Ginpachi-sensei...

–¿Qué?

–…

–Me encontré a Kamui, anoche– soltó Sougo de repente. Gintoki lo miro con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!– le grito

–Lo que escuchó, me lo encontré anoc…-

–¡¿Dónde?!– pregunto gritando, mientras le sujetaba de los hombros–¡¿Dónde mierda lo viste?!

–…Es su hermano… él me lo dijo.

–¡¿Encima hablaste con él?!– lo soltó– ¡Es que eres idiota!– gritó mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su uniforme

Sougo hizo un gesto de asco– que asco me da la china, tener un romance con su hermano, eso es un asc..-

–¡Cierra la boca! – Gintoki levanto su puño, listo para golpearlo, pero algo lo detuvo

–¡Basta Kinpachi! ¡No debes hacer eso!

–¡Suéltalo!

Tatsuma y Katsura sujetaron de los brazos a Gintoki, y Sougo se alejo de él recuperando el aire.

–¡No te vuelvas a acercar a Kagura!– Gritó totalmente molesto

–¡Eso lo decido yo!– le respondió de la misma forma

–Okita-kun, vete al salón, te estuve buscando.– Dijo Katsura mientras trataba de controlar a Gintoki

–¿Dónde lo viste?– Esta vez él que preguntaba era Tatsuma – ¿Dónde viste a Kamui?

Sougo dudó en contestar, pero viendo la seriedad del profesor más idiota de la secundaria, habló.

–En el callejón cerca del centro, donde hay una máquina expendedora.

Gintoki se soltó del agarre de Katsura y Tatsuma, dio media vuelta regresando por donde venía. Se detuvo un momento y le dirigió una mirada llena de furia a Sougo

–Si te dio asco saber quien era Kamui y la relación que tenia con Kagura, no te acerques a ella. No volverás a saber de ella. Eso te lo aseguro yo.

Abrió los ojos mientras trató de acercarse a él, pero Tatsuma y Zura se lo impidieron

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?– reacciono a lo que Gintoki le dijo– ¡¿huirán otra vez?!– Grito

Gintoki no le contestó y siguió si camino.

–¡Suéltenme!– forcejeo Sougo

–Okita-kun, no odies a Gura-chan, todavía no sabes sus razones – le dijo Tatsuma mientras lo soltaba

–La líder tuvo una difícil infancia– hablo Zura– y no tienes idea en donde creció y sus creencias. Gintoki no te responderá, ella tal ves lo haga. Pero…

–¿Qué?– interrumpió Sougo

–No la veras por un tiempo. Kinpachi ahora querrá protegerla– terminó de decir Tatsuma

Sougo pensó en Kagura, y en las razones porque todavía no lo aceptaba.

–Tal vez, si hablas con Mutsu-san…– murmura Katsura

–¡No Zura! El tiene que hablar con ella primero– grito Tatsuma

–¿Qué tiene que ver Mutsu-sensei en todo esto? – preguntó confundido.

Ambos hombres callaron.

–Vamos Okita-kun, todavía no termino mi clase. Luego hablas con la Líder– Katsura se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su salón

Sougo chisto enfadado y lo siguió.

 **.**

* * *

Gintoki golpeó la puerta y entro, ganándose la mirada de todos en el salón

–¿Y ahora que, Ginpachi-Sensei?– preguntó Tsukuyo mientras lo veía enfadada

Gintoki no la miró, se dirigió a Kagura

–Luego vienes al salón de profesores, tenemos que hablar – dijo serio Gintoki.

A Kagura esto le sorprendió, no sabia que había hecho o que le pasaba a Gin-chan por la cabeza. Muy rara vez lo veía de esa forma.

–¿Gin-chan?– preguntó confundida

–Lo siento Tsukuyo, luego hablamos.– dijo antes de salir del salón

Tsukuyo se dio cuenta de la seriedad de su colega, que adoptaba solo en cuando algo malo ocurría. Miro a Kagura y soltó un suspiro

–Hoy estas muy solicitada Kagura

–Lo siento Tsuky…– contestó con un leve sonrojo, atrayendo las miradas de sus compañeros hombres, quienes la veían con un sonrojo.

–Dime sensei…– soltó otro suspiro– presten atención, continuemos donde nos quedamos…

La hora transcurrió rápido, y la clase de Tsukuyo dio fin. Todos salieron y Kagura también, pero recordó las palabras de Sougo y Gintoki.

–Primero voy a ver que quiere el sádico, luego me voy con Gin-chan – decidió. Cuando estaba por subir las escaleras, escuchó a unas chicas que estaban a un costado de ella.

–Entonces, ¿lo viste tu también, al chico de cabello trenzado?

Kagura se detuvo y las miro desconcertada.

–Si, es muy guapo. Esos ojos te atrapan.– dijo otra chica con un sonrojo en su rostro

–A mi me sonrió la otra vez– decía la otra joven a su lado mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho

Kagura se acercó a ellas.

–D-disculpen, ¿hablan de un chico con trenza?– preguntó algo nerviosa y con los ojos cerrados

Las chicas la miraron desconfiadas

–¿Y a ti que te importa? Después de todo, estas saliendo con Okita-kun

–¿No lo sabes? Ellos dos ya terminaron– susurro otra chica al lado de ellas, era la que estaba con Okita cuando se encontraron en las escaleras y Kagura la reconoció inmediatamente– y al parecer, quieres ir por otro chico más guapo. Eres una zorra

–¡¿Qué dijiste?!– soltó Kagura con enojo en sus palabras – Zorra eres tu, que se conforma con lo que dejan otras

–¡Eres una…– una muchacha de cabello largo se interpuso entre ellas

–¡Deja a Kagura-chan en paz Sumire-san!– gritó

–Vámonos chicas.

Las chicas se alejaron al ver a la hermana menor de un importante político

–Soyo-chan, no es necesario que me defiendas, lo se hacer perfectamente-aru– dijo Kagura mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba

–Kagura-chan, te extrañé – Soyo correspondió al abrazo de su amiga

Kagura abrió los ojos y se alejó de ella– Lo siento Soyo-chan, tengo algo que hacer, nos vem..-

–Espera Kagura-chan– interrumpió Soyo mientras la tomaba de la mano – después de que termines de hablar con Okita-san, tu y yo tenemos que hablar. Ya son muchas cosas que me tienes que explicar, y una de ellas es sobre ti. Sobre lo que has hecho en todo este tiempo. Y espero que en nombre de la amistad que tenemos, me digas toda la verdad. ¿Si?

Kagura la miro sorprendida, sabia que no podía ocultar más algo que era evidente. Sonrió y asintió

–Te prometo que loa secretos entre las dos se acabaran.

Soyo le sonrió con unas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir

–Kagura-chan… me he dado cuenta también de que, terminaste con Okita-san por miedo. Se que tienes miedo en volver a enamorarte. Lo puedo ver en tus ojos, pero luego me lo explicaras. Ahora ve con él, no lo dejes ir así de fácil. – Soyo le tomó ambas manos– no te niegues el derecho de ser feliz, se que olvidarás a esa persona con su ayuda.

–Soyo-chan…– Kagura abrazó nuevamente a Soyo – Gracias Soyo-chan, iré a hablar con ese sád… espera, ¿Cómo supiste que iba a hablar con el?– pregunto confundida

–Es algo obvio al ver tu mirada, ve Kagura-chan. Se que sientes algo por él. Díselo.

–¡Si! – se dirigió a las escaleras– ¡Nos vemos Soyo-chan!– grito mientras subía las escaleras.

Subió velozmente, después de todo, tenia que hablar con Sougo sobre su relación, y también porque tenia que hablar con Gin-chan

Al llegar, abrió la puerta y lo vio. Están apoyado en el barandal de la azotea. Se giro a verla, he hizo una mueca de desagrado, que desconcertó a Kagura.

–Escucha sádico, yo quie…-

–Ahórrate las mentiras, china.– interrumpió Sougo – Lo único que quiero oír de ti es la respuesta a todas las preguntas que tú muy bien conoces– dijo Sougo con seriedad, mientras se acercaba a ella.– Vamos, estoy esperando que hables

Estaba nerviosa, las palabras no salían de ella. ¿Exactamente que quería saber él?

–¿De que habl…-

–¡Habla de una maldita vez!– Grito con enfado.

Kagura frunció el seño, molesta.

–¡A mi no me grit..-

–¿Era tu pareja?– interrumpió molesto– siendo tu hermano. ¿Cómo diablos puedes ser tan asquerosa?

Se asustó. Sabia que Gin-chan no le diría nada, mucho menos Mutsu. No sabia como se había enterado de eso.

–¿Cómo lo…– las palabras no salían de ella, los nervios la carcomían por dentro

–Nadie me lo dijo. Yo lo deduje solo. –mintió, él no podía decirle que se encontró con Kamui. Sabia que la perdería del todo si lo hacia. Ella podía volver con él y dejarlo.– Estoy esperando que hables.

–Dijiste que lo sabes todo. ¿Qué caso tiene que lo diga?– decía con una sonrisa en su rostro – después de todo ¿no te doy asco?

Estaba enojado. Quería respuestas, no reclamos.

–Solo… habla…

–No tiene caso– se dio vuelta – me voy.

Sougo la detuvo del brazo y la atrapó contra la pared. Cuando ella estaba a punto de protestar, él atrapó sus labios en un beso desenfrenado, que contenía todas las emociones que ambos sentían en ese momento.

Asco, amor, desprecio, enojo, pasión, preguntas, reclamos. Ese beso transmitía todos y cada uno de sus sentimientos. Se separaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos

–¿Todavía lo amas?– preguntó con una voz ronca, que hizo sentir a Kagura escalofríos recorrerla. Desvío la mirada, buscando respuesta a su pregunta. Lo miró otra vez y negó con la cabeza

–No, creo… que nunca lo amé– respondió aún en sus brazos – tal vez… confundí mis sentimientos, porque, en nuestra aldea es algo normal eso

–¿Normal?– preguntó confundido– ¿es normal salir con tu hermano?

–Sádico, ¿alguna vez has escuchado acerca de los Yato?

–¿Yato?– levantó la ceja en señal de confusión, para luego entender a lo que se refería.– ¿Eso no es sólo un mito?

–No. Soy de China, allí en los bosques y montañas alejados de la civilización se ubica un pequeño pueblo. El pueblo de los Yato.

–Ya se me hacia raro tu fuerza monstruosa – respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que Kagura sonrió con él.

–¿Se te fue el enojo?– preguntó con una mirada neutra

Sougo ignoró su pregunta – sigue hablando – se alejo de ella y se sentó en el suelo recostándose contra la pared. Kagura soltó un suspiro audible, se acercó y se sentó frente a él.

Y habló.

Sougo abría los ojos a cada palabra Kagura decía, no la interrumpía, solo _para_ decir un « _¿Qué?», «¿Por qué?»_ o « _continua»_

 _._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo… Guau, tres capítulos seguidos, algo uu raro de mi…**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Quieren que suba otro capitulo?**

 **Voy a ver, porque estoy medio ocupada. Pero aiouedo lo subo, no prometo nada ┐(** **￣ヮ￣** **)┌**

 **Les paso un avance del próximo capitulo**

 _ **«Kagura y Gintoki van a comer a un puesto de ramen al que suelen ir seguido, hasta que ven a Kamui.»**_

 **¿Cómo reaccionará Kagura al verlo?**

 **¿Sougo aceptará en pasado de Kagura?**

 **¿Subiré el capitulo sin retrasarme?**

┐ **(** **￣ヮ￣** **)┌**

 **¿Qué les pareció la noticia del anime?**

 **Grité como toda fangirl (** **ノ** **^o^)** **ノ** **pero después me di cuenta que va a ser la última temporada. Y el manga ya está en el clímax**

 **Vamos a ver la historia de Kamui ╥** **﹏╥ conoceremos a Kouka.**

 **Lloremos juntos!**


End file.
